Everything is not what it seems
by banhan
Summary: The pack have defeated the Alpha's and just when the pack thought everything was going to be peaceful, they were wrong. There is a new threat in town! but that's not all. There is something wrong with Stiles, but what could possibly be wrong with him? (In this fic, Stiles and Derek are together. Warning: Slash, Mpreg. Read and review :) )
1. Sickness

**So, I'm going to warn you that the characters -espicially Derek- are extremely different from the show, but i wanted to make Derek all cute and talkative -.- Sue me, I'm a sucker for fluff ! Oh, and I am aware that my writing is not all that great in this, but for once I didn't want to think about what I was writing, I just wanted to go with the flo. Hope you enjoy :) **

Stiles woke up on Saturday feeling stiff and sore for some reason and his head was incredibly sore, and not to mention his stomach had been causing him grief for quite some while, but he had dismissed it as a stomach bug. Stiles just did not have time to care about a simple stomach bug, all hell was literally breaking lose, putting his werewolf friends and his mate, Derek at risk.

The pack had eliminated the alpha pack and they thought once they got rid of them that things would get better, but as it turns out, they were wrong. There was a new wolf in town, but the pack was yet to determine who it was, though one thing was for sure: this new wolf had no pack; it was dangerous and in the past month, had managed to kill over four people.

Stiles walked down the stairs, gripping his stomach as he slowly made it to the bottom of the stair case. Stiles looked around the lounge room and kitchen, in hopes that he would find his father, but his search only ended in disappointment, as it became clear that his father was at work…..again. Ever since his father found out about the werewolves, he had been working more and it felt like he was ignoring Stiles as well, which made Stiles want to curl up in a corner and cry. What he was feeling now, was similar to how he felt when his mother had lost the battle to cancer, and even though Stiles had technically not 'lost' his father, it felt like he had. Stiles was about to go to back to bed to be miserable when he realised that he should call Derek. They hadn't spoken to each other for a whole day because of some errands Derek had to do, and it was complete torture on Stiles.

'Derek' Stiles screamed into the phone, extremely happy that his boyfriend had answered the phone. Stiles stomach did flips when he heard Derek chuckle on the other line; hearing Derek so happy made Stiles feel so giddy.

'Miss me?' God, why did Derek have to taunt Stiles?

'I would say no, but that would be a complete lie' Stiles couldn't help but smile as he said this as he could only imagine Derek's facial expression, which seemed to always be happy whenever he was thinking, talking or seeing Stiles. 'Anyway, what are you doing?'

'Nothing much, the pack just left about ten minutes ago. I think I may have pushed them a bit too hard in the training session, but oh well. Better safe than sorry. Don't you agree?' Whoa, Derek had never been this talkative before.

'I agree with you, but don't push them too hard. We've just won an enormous victory with defeating the alpha pack; let them celebrate their victory for at least a little longer. Anyway, this is not the reason I rang. Do you reckon you can come over breakfast, Dad's gone and …'

Stiles didn't get to finish what he was saying, because he felt an intense cramp in his stomach and he fell down to the floor, unable to move as horrible heaves shook his body, before he finally threw up last night's dinner. _Oh, God, what is going on with me?' _Stiles thought before grabbing his cell phone –hearing Derek ask what was wrong in an extremely panicked voice- and basically yelled at Derek to come over as soon as possible.

Stiles needed to get to the toilet, because he didn't exactly want to have to clean any more vomit off of the carpet. He got up with shaky legs and barely made it to the toilet before throwing up again, but there wasn't anything left to vomit, so he simply sat on the floor next to the toilet, dry heaving and desperately waiting for Derek to come over and comfort him.

Something was terribly wrong, but what?

**Review's are always appreciated :) **


	2. Finding out

**Quick thanks to the two people who reviewed and the people who favorited and/or alerted this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

Stiles must have passed out, because when he woke up he could feel masculine arms carrying him to his bed, where he was gently tucked in. Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek staring at him with concern in his eyes, which made Stiles blush slightly.

'Stiles, what's up?' Derek asked, raising his eye brows. 'Your scent is different today. No offense or anything, but you smell kind of gross'

'Nothing, there's just a stomach bug going around. I must have caught it…..or something' Stiles was aware that his excuse sounded incredibly stupid, especially considering the fact that his voice was extremely weak and barely audible.

'Stiles, stop downplaying. I found you unconscious at the toilet, gripping your stomach. How long have you been feeling sick?'

'Couple weeks, I think'

'Alright, here's the deal babe, if you still feel sick tomorrow I'm taking you to the doctors. Got it?' Derek was so adorable when he was protective.

'Did you just call me babe?' Stiles was smiling now, he seriously loved to taunt his partner.

'Shut up. Are you hungry?'

Stiles nodded his head to indicate that he was hungry, and it seemed that Derek basically ran down stairs to cook him something to eat, though Stiles doubted that he could hold anything down right now, seeing as how his stomach was constantly doing flips.

Oh, God, what was wrong with him? Stiles felt his heart rate accelerate as he thought about all the things that could potentially be wrong with him. Could it be cancer? Could it be one to many kicks and punches to the stomach? All these possibilities made Stiles panic even more. What if he had cancer or an illness that was fatal…..Oh God, he couldn't breathe.

Stiles called Derek's name, in desperate hopes that his partner would forget whatever he was doing and rush to his side before he had a panic attack. Though, it wasn't like Stiles had any major reason to have a panic attack, considering that Stiles didn't have any life threatening disease, because if he did, Derek and the other wolves would have been able to smell it…..he hoped.

'Stiles, what's wrong?' Oh, thank God, Derek was here. Here he was looking all stressed out, holding a plate of toast, bacon and a glass of orange juice. At the sight of Derek, Stiles instantly relaxed and his heart rate slowly decreased and went back to normal.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something, but shut it once he saw the expression on Derek's face. Never before had Derek looked scared and surprised, but at this moment in time, there was a mixture of emotions on his face and none of the expressions looked happy. Derek was extremely pale and for a moment, Stiles wondered if he was about to pass out, but Stiles didn't get to ponder that thought for long as Derek dropped the plate to the floor –not even giving a damn about the mess of food and broken glass- and made his way quickly over to Stiles.

Stiles was taken aback at Derek's behaviour. Not only did he look worried and petrified, but he also looked confused, which was not a look Stiles liked to see on his boyfriends face. Derek's behaviour was seriously scaring him. Derek was the big bad wolf, he didn't show his emotions.

Stiles was finally about to say something but was cut off when Derek moved his hand to his stomach.

'Derek, what are you doing? What's wrong?'

Stiles was answered with dead silence, which really annoyed him. If there was something seriously wrong with him he had a right to know, and the fact that Derek was not telling him pissed him off. Yes, he loved Derek, but sometimes –very rarely- he got mad at him. Stiles jumped out of bed to move away from Derek, who was still crouching down beside the bed, almost like he was oblivious to the fact that Stiles moved away from the bed.

'Derek, please tell me what's wrong?' Stiles got no response, which seriously worried him. Derek always had something to say.

Stiles gingerly moved forward, careful not to push Derek over the edge, as he seriously looked like he was having some kind of mental breakdown. He placed his hand on his partner's shoulder but quickly withdrew it as Derek spun around and was staring shocked at Stiles.

'Seriously, you're not going to tell me what's wrong?'

'I…you….think…..' Derek was stuttering and Derek never stuttered! Maybe Stiles was dying.

'Take a deep breath, tell me again' this was weird. For once Stiles was being the mature, reasonable one.

'You're pregnant…'

Stiles would have thought that Derek was playing a cruel, sick joke on him if it weren't for the expression on his face. Stiles didn't know how to react, so he just stood still with his mouth slightly open. How could a male be pregnant? No, this couldn't be happening. Stiles wasn't even seventeen yet. Oh God, what…the. Now it was Stiles turn to panic. Shit, shit, shit. No, this was not happening right now, it couldn't be. It was impossible because males don't have babies….they just don't.

'Stiles' Derek said, moving closer to his partner. 'Take a deep breath, I'll…we'll sort it out. Babe….'

'No. Don't _babe_ me. YOU DID THIS TO ME' Stiles couldn't help but yell, he was just so…wait, there wasn't even a word to describe what he was feeling.

Derek moved forward and put a stern hand on Stiles arm, but Stiles wasn't having any of his crap. He pushed Derek out of the way and stared transfixed at Derek, with horror and panic on his face. Stiles was hearing a buzzing in his ears and his vision was going black, and before he knew what was happening, the blackness came in on him and he fainted.

** Do you think Stiles has a right to be angry at Derek? and do you think there relationship will last? Please review and tell me what you think Stiles reaction is going to be :)**


	3. Strange things

**Special thanks to those who reviewed, espicially PrincezzShell101 and daniellands, who reviewed both chapters. Hope you enjoy :)**

Stiles woke up to voices and for a moment, he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him, but then he realised that there were people in his room, talking about him and the…thing that was growing inside of him. Stiles reluctantly opened his eyes to see Derek and Scott, both of them staring at him with concern.

'Stiles, are you okay?' Derek asks.

'No.' Stiles looked away, feeling stupid about getting angry at Derek before. It wasn't like this pregnancy thing was completely his fault; after all, it takes two to tango. 'I'm sorry.' Stiles blurted out quickly.

Stiles attempted to smile and reassure Derek that he was fine, but as soon as he opened his mouth, an incoherent sob came out. Stiles was grateful when Derek pulled him into a tight hug, because he felt like at any moment he was going to break.

'Shh. It's all going to be okay, we'll get through this. I promise'

'I know we will, but I'm sixteen and not to mention I'm a male. Derek, things like this don't happen to males for a specific reason.' Stiles quieted for a minute before a thought popped into his head. 'Oh, God, how the hell will I have this baby…?'

'Babe, don't panic. It's not good for you…..or the thin…baby.'

Stiles laid his head on Derek's chest, enjoying the warmth that radiated from him. Stiles didn't even care that Scott was watching them with a dumbstruck look on his face; all that mattered to Stiles was having Derek near him, because without Derek, he was nothing.

Scott cleared his throat uncomfortably, staring at the couple, having no idea whether to stay or go. Stiles knew that Scott wanted to stay and make sure his best friend was okay, but on the other hand he needed to go and inform the pack of what was going on.

'Scott, go and tell them.' Stiles said, clearly reading his best friends thoughts.

'No, you need me' Scott said and for once, Stiles was surprised that Scott was actually putting him first.

'Yeah, but the pack needs to know. You can come back.' Stiles was trying his best to be positive, but Scott and Stiles had been best friends for their whole lives, so they automatically knew when the other was lying.

'You need me' Scott said, looking at Derek as if Derek disapproved of Scott, which wouldn't surprise Stiles. Scott always got on Derek's nerves and the only reason Derek hasn't "accidently" killed Scott yet, is because of Stiles and how much it would hurt him.

'I'll be fine. I'm not going anywhere and plus, I really need a shower, so unless you want to stay for that…'

'Okay, yep, I'm definitely going. I'll be back as soon as I can'

The water helped calm Stiles nerves, but every time Stiles thought he could wrap his head around the fact that he was pregnant, he would feel panic spread throughout his body and he would find himself struggling to breath. Luckily Stiles was able to stop himself from having multiple panic attacks, and he assumed that it had something to do with the water calming him down. God, why was he overreacting about being pregnant? First he got angry at Derek, then he fainted, and now, he felt emotionally drained.

Stiles chuckled to himself when he realised that he could blame his erratic mood swings on the hormones. Oh, what a wonderful excuse to be an asshole to everyone. Maybe there were some good things about being pregnant, especially when he was pregnant with Derek's child. As excited and nervous as Stiles was, he wondered whether the baby would be born a wolf. Surely he or she would be, seeing as how one of its fathers was a wolf.

Stepping out of the shower, Stiles grabbed a towel and wrapped his lower body up. It wasn't like he didn't mind Derek seeing that part of him, but the other wolves would surely come over at any minute and he didn't want them to see all of him, because if they did, he was sure Derek would skin them alive.

'Hey' Stiles said to Derek as he walked in the kitchen, where Derek was at the kitchen table ironing Stiles clothes. Ha, what a housewife!

'Put these on' Derek says simply, not giving Stiles any eye contact, and for a moment Stiles wondered if he pissed Derek off.

Stiles took the clothes without complaint, but as soon as he got them on he turned his focus on Derek, who was still not giving Stiles any eye contact.

'Derek, how do you feel about all of this?' Stiles raised his eyebrow when he said this, because he wanted to lighten the mood up.

'My wolf is howling with glee, excited that its mate is having its cubs or cub, but as a human, I feel horrible for doing this to you. I saw how you were earlier and I just don't think you can handle it. You're too fragile' Wow, Stiles was impressed with his answer.

'Why are you laughing at me?' Derek asked, legitimately confused as to why Stiles was laughing.

'You just called me fragile. Derek, I am anything but fragile. For goodness sakes, I helped you with every bad thing that has come to Beacon Hills, I helped you defeat the Alpha's and you still think I am fragile?'

'Your right, I'm an idiot.'

'No, you're…..' Stiles was cut off by Derek, who held up his hand to silence Stiles.

'Stiles' Derek whispered. 'Go to your room and lock the door. Do not come out unless I say otherwise. Got it?'

'Derek, what….'

'Go. Now.'

Stiles didn't need to be told again. He quickly, but quietly walked to his room, wondering why Derek told him to go to his room, but Stiles knew better than to disobey Derek's direct orders because if he did, it often ended up with his head hitting the steering wheel or his back to the wall.

Out of nowhere Stiles smelt this strange smell, it was so strange that Stiles couldn't even say what it smelt like, but whatever that stench was, it was making him uneasy. The closer he got to his room, the stronger the smell became and for a minute, Stiles was tempted to turn around and go back to Derek, but then he thought the smell was probably left over pizza that he forgot to clear out the other night when Scott came over.

Stiles should have trusted his instincts; he should have gone back to Derek….or at least hidden in another room, because as soon as he walked in his room he found someone standing near the window. At first he thought it was Scott, because they looked very similar, but the more he looked at the person…or thing, the more he realised that it wasn't Scott. A bead of sweat made its way down Stiles forehead. Normally he wouldn't have been scared, but if this thing was here to kill him, then he would also kill his baby. Stiles stood up a little straighter, prepared to fight for his life… and his baby's life. There was no way he was letting this asshole hurt his baby.

**I would love to know what you think's going to happen. Review's always make me happy, so please be sure to review :) **


	4. Special abilities

**Thank's to everyone who reviewed. You guys make my day :) Oh, and just to let you guys know, Lydia is part of the pack as well. Enjoy :)**

Stiles ran away from his room, running faster than he ever had in his life; the walls and pictures blurring together and for minute, he was enjoying the run, that was, until he ran head first into Derek's chest. Stiles would have fallen back if it weren't for Derek catching him, and at the sight of Derek, Stiles started blabbering on about someone in his room. The incoherent words just flew out of his mouth before he even had a chance to stop himself.

'Shh. It's okay, it's a…..friend' Stiles twisted head around to look at Derek's face and as usual his partner looked expressionless, which was the norm whenever Derek was stressed or was preparing for a fight.

'What?'

Slowly, Stiles turned his body away from Derek, so that he was looking in the same direction as his partner, and gasped when he saw Peter standing there. God, Peter was always so creepy. No matter the circumstances, Peter always creeped Stiles out, whether he see him at Derek's old, run down house –that was hopefully going to be rebuilt- or in his own home.

'Peter, what the hell are you doing here?' Stiles asked, seeing as how Derek wasn't doing any of the talking. Even though they had semi-sorted things out, things were still tense between the uncle and nephew.

'Well I heard that you were pregnant' Peter said, moving his hand and pointing to Stiles stomach.

'So?' Derek asked with a frown etched upon his handsome features.

'Hang on. As much as I love to chat with you, Peter, maybe we can discuss this situation downstairs?'

Stiles didn't even wait for an answer; he just led them down to the kitchen table so they could have a proper conversation. All the way to the kitchen, Stiles was gripping his stomach in an attempt to shield his baby from the world.

'Alright' Stiles said, sitting down next to Derek and facing Peter. 'What do you have to say?'

'Well….congratulations?' Peter said, with a confused look, almost like he was confused as to why Stiles was being so frank.

'Is that it?' Derek asked, finally taking charge of the conversation.

'Well no. Look, I may be an asshole, but Derek, you and Stiles are expanding the Hale family.'

'So, you're happy for us?' Derek asked, looking just as confused as Stiles felt.

'Yes. But before we get a head of our selves, I need to warn you of the pregnancy. Things will be different…'

'No shit' Stiles said, cutting off Peter. Honestly, Stiles and Derek knew how different the pregnancy was...how did they know? Oh, for the simple fact that a male couldn't get pregnant, but Stiles did. Derek placed a hand on Stiles shoulder, keeping him calm and collective.

Peter glared at him before clearing his throat and continuing. 'Anyway, back to the pregnancy…'

Peter was silenced as the pack came in, being led by an extremely pissed off Isaac, who was glaring at Derek with a murderous look in his eyes.

'Am I ever going to get to have this talk with you guys?' Peter asked Stiles and Derek. He looked amused at the situation that was unfolding right in front of him.

'NO. Shut. Up' Isaac answered Peter before anyone else had the chance to. 'YOU' Isaac yelled all his attention on Derek. 'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?'

Stiles was taken aback by Isaac's behaviour, whereas Derek simply stared at him with malice in his eyes. _Oh no. _Stiles thought to himself as he watched this scene unfold right in front of him.

'Isaac, it would be unwise to talk to me like that. I am your alpha, you will show me some respect. Do. You. Understand?' Derek kept his cool, but Stiles could see that he really wanted to skin Isaac alive.

'I'LL TALK TO YOU HOW I WANT TO TALK TO YOU. LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS. YOU

Isaac shut up as soon as Derek stood up, letting his wolf show. One minute, Derek was a handsome human and the next minute, he was the alpha wolf who would not withstand his beta treating him like shit. Derek pulled Isaac closer to him and roared in his face. Normally, such an action would lead to the other wolves cowering in the corner, but Isaac didn't even flinch. Instead, he raised his fist and struck Derek.

The alpha grabbed Isaac by the neck and pushed him against the wall, but Isaac would not have any of Derek's shit. He pushed Derek out of the way and attempted to pounce on him. Derek rolled to the side to deflect Isaac's attempt and tripped him up, so that he fell on his backside. Derek kicked Isaac in the stomach and he would have kept going if it were not for Scott getting involved, who pushed Derek out of the way and pushed him hard into the wall. _Great, now there was a giant hole in the wall_. By this time, Jackson and Lydia were staring at the wolves with panicked expressions, whilst Erica seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the fight, as if it were some kind of stunt that was meant to be entertaining.

Derek didn't even have a chance to fight back, because Stiles couldn't take it anymore. The wolf within him had a sudden urge to protect its father. Stiles moved forward, basically walking all over Isaac- who was still on the floor- and grabbed Scott by the collar. With strength Stiles didn't know he had, he punched Scott so hard that he fell to the floor. If Stiles wasn't pregnant with a human/wolf baby he never would have been able to hit that hard, but now that he was pregnant, he had strength he didn't before.

'STOP, you're both being idiots! Especially you Isaac, you come in here and think you know the whole story, and you' Stiles pointed a finger at Scott 'What right do you have to hit your alpha like that?' Stiles was infuriated with both his friends.

'What the hell?' Scott asked, looking at Stiles with a dumbstruck expression on his face.

'Yeah, this is what I was trying to tell them before I was rudely interrupted' Peter said, pausing to glare at Isaac. 'Whilst being pregnant with a baby that is half human / half wolf, Stiles will be able to tap into the baby's "special" abilities'

Stiles didn't know how to react to this news. It hadn't even been a day since he found out he was pregnant and already there was so much drama. This may sound weird, but all Stiles wanted to do was go for a run….in the woods, with his partner at his side. Without thinking, Stiles grabbed Derek by the arm and led him to the front door, not even giving a damn about the other idiots who were in his house, and he ran at full speed down the street with Derek by his side.

Oh, if only Stiles knew how complicated things were about to become.

**Tell me what you think about Isaac's reaction? Why do you think he reacted that way? and what else do you think is going to happen? **


	5. Who's that?

**Once again, thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

Stiles finally slowed down when he reached the Hale house. He didn't know how he even ran the distance from his house to Derek's old, run down house, but he did, and he did it with Derek by his side. Stiles entwined his fingers with Derek's and led him into the house, up the stairs, and into his old bed room and onto the bed. Even though the room was half burnt down and full of ash and dust, it somehow provided Stiles with the sanctuary that he needed.

'What's up, Babe?' Derek asked, pulling Stiles closer to him and kissing his forehead.

'Everything' Stiles was so confused, he woke up today and everything was different. It had only taken a matter of hours before his life had come crumbling down on him. Why was his life so difficult?

'If you don't want the baby, I'm sure there is something that can be done, maybe Deaton will know…'

'No, I want this baby. I would never give it up' Stiles voice was weak and broken, but he was definitely adamant on keeping this baby.

'Are you sure?' Stiles rolled his eyes and nudged Derek in the stomach softly. How could Derek think he didn't want to keep the baby, after all, they had made it together. It was a part of both of them now and there was no way, in heaven or hell that he would abort their baby.

Stiles rolled over so that he was facing Derek, the bed creaked under the sudden movement, but both of the men chose to ignore it as they were too busy staring at each other, totally transfixed by each other, like they had never seen the other person before. Derek lowered his head a little so that his lips were on Stiles lips. It was just a soft kiss, but that one kiss gave Stiles hope that everything was going to be okay….as long as he had Derek. Stiles closed his eyes, unintentionally falling asleep in Derek's arms.

* * *

_Something wasn't right. Stiles was in his room, it was cold, dark and there was something sticky all over him, which led to his hands wandering over his body in an attempt to find out where the sticky stuff was coming from. Stiles hands froze over his stomach. No, something definitely wasn't right. There was a stab wound on his lower abdominal and a lot of blood was spilling out of the wound. What, the?_

_Alarmed, Stiles got up and turned the light on. He almost screamed when he saw that his bed was covered in blood. He ran out of his room, almost tripping over his own two feet as he ran down the hallway and into his father's room, but this was not right! His father was on the floor, covered in blood with his eyes open, and Stiles knew that he was dead. He was just too still. Stiles ran out of his father's room, down the stairs, calling Derek's name, but stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the lounge room._

_The pack was piled on each other, each bloody and each had a steak in his/her heart. Stiles looked for Derek, but couldn't see him beneath the mass of bodies that was on top of him. Scott was colourless and his baby, brown eyes, which were once full of life, were lifeless and colourless. Lydia, who used to be so energetic and confident, now lay in a puddle of her own blood. Her hair, which was once strawberry blood, was now streaked with blood and her lips, which were once so luscious, were now cracked and bloodied. Oh God, Stiles did not want to see this. He wanted Derek to hold him close and tell him that everything was going to be okay._

_The bodies of his deceased friends and boyfriend were not even the worst of it. Not even close! There was a man, half wolf, half human who was staring at Stiles with a crazed look in his eyes; he was holding a bloodied knife in his hand and he held Derek's heart in his other hand._

_'WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?' Stiles screamed at him._

_'I don't want you. I want what's inside of you'_

* * *

Stiles didn't even realize he had fallen asleep in Derek's arms, until he woke up screaming hysterically, with tears leaking out of his brown eyes. He reached out for Derek but found he wasn't next to him, which lead to him yelling out Derek's name hysterically. Stiles needed Derek to comfort him, but he wasn't there. Why wasn't he there?

Stiles couldn't breathe, his chest felt constricted and his vision started going black, and he was sure that he was going to pass out…that was, until Derek came back into the room with wide eyes and looking very confused.

'Stiles, what's wrong?' Derek asked as he moved closer to Stiles, pulling him into a tight embrace.

'You, my dad…Scott….Lydia…everyone wasdeadand I' Stiles couldn't focus properly. His head was spinning with grief. His dream had seemed so very real at the time.

'Calm down.' Derek's voice was soothing.

'NO! You don't understand, Derek. He wants the baby. He's going to kill everyone!'

'Who is?'

'I don't know. But he's coming; we've got to do something. We can't let him take our baby.'

'Stiles, baby, please calm down.'

Stiles pushed away from Derek and stood up, the floor boards creaking before saying; 'No, he's coming'

**Do you think there is someone actually after the baby, or is it Stiles imagination playing tricks on him? review and tell me what you think :)**


	6. Real or not?

**Woo! everyone guessed right! The man in Stiles dream is real, but he doesn't make an appearance until the end of the chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)**

**One week later **

It had been exactly a week since Stiles found out he was pregnant. It had been a week since the nightmare, and it had been exactly a week since his paranoia had reached a whole new level. His paranoia led to frequent nightmares, and Stiles would often find himself waking up in the middle of the night screaming at the top of his lungs. He was so worked up he would have at least three panic attacks a day if it weren't for Derek calming him down; though what Stiles really needed, was to tell his father everything, but Stiles didn't know if Derek would allow that and he didn't want to ask.

* * *

Derek suggested that it was time they go to Deaton, seeing as how he was the closest thing to a professional doctor they had. Stiles didn't want to go, but Derek basically carried him to the car and into the vet's office and for some reason there were no people in there. That was strange, but Stiles didn't ponder it for long. As usual, whenever he tried to focus on things, his mind would go blank and he was left with the same blank thoughts as before. This had been Stiles life for a whole week. He even refused to go to school, which raised a few eyebrows amongst his other peers and his teachers, and not to mention his father, but he just lied and said he didn't feel well enough to go to school. His father would just nod his head and say he understood, considering all the stuff that Stiles had been through.

His father didn't know the full story as to why there was a hole in the wall, but Stiles just told him someone broke into the house and Stiles pushed him into the wall. Even though his father didn't think Stiles was telling the truth, he let his son off the hook, probably thinking that he was suffering some kind of anxiety due to the "incident".

'Stiles' Stiles was snapped out of his reverie when he heard Derek say his name.

He didn't give any indication that he heard him; he just stood still, leaning heavily on Derek, too tired to move.

Stiles found himself being led to a room where Deaton usually dealt with the sick animals. Great, being pregnant had added insult, but now, being treated like a sick animal; it was basically just like adding salt to his wounds. It stung and burnt, and it was not pleasant.

'Stiles' Derek shook him slightly, in hopes to finally get a response out of his partner.

'What?'

'Deaton's talking to you'

Oh right, Stiles hadn't even noticed that the vet/doctor was talking to him.

'What?' Stiles asked, looking at Deaton.

'I was just saying that we are going to do an ultrasound' Deaton said, looking between Derek and Stiles with a concerned look in his eyes.

'Okay' Stiles said simply, grabbing Derek's hand. Stiles wasn't scared of the ultrasound, he was scared of what was in him. What if the baby wasn't human at all?

At the instruction of Deaton, Stiles took his shirt off and lay down on the cold table, still holding Derek's hand as if it was a lifeline that his life was tied to. Derek seemed to understand Stiles needs to hold his hand, so he squeezed Stiles hand in a reassuring way. It worked. Stiles seemed to calm down a little bit.

Deaton came over with a weird looking machine and a tube of weird gel, which was clearly going on Stiles stomach. Even though the gel was cold, Stiles didn't even flinch, he was too worried about the baby and if it would be normal looking, even though Stiles knew the baby was half wolf, he couldn't imagine raising a child that was constantly 'wolfed' out. After about three agonising minutes of pure silence, Deaton finally talked.

'Well, it's too early to be able to see the sex of the baby, but there's definitely a heartbeat' Derek sighed, clearly happy that the baby was okay.

'It's human?' Stiles asked stupidly, earning a confused look from Deaton and an amused one from Derek, who was smiling at Stiles idiocy.

'Of course, why wouldn't it be?'

'Well, one of its fathers ain't exactly human' Stiles could've smacked his head on the cold, hard table. God, even he had to admit he sounded stupid.

Deaton chuckled, before saying; 'Stiles, I'm also going to have to take some blood and make sure you're doing okay.'

Three tubes later, Stiles was finally free to leave the clinic and if it weren't for Derek talking to Deaton, he might have actually ran home, but he decided to let Derek drive him, and plus, it was freezing outside. That and he just couldn't be bothered going for a run. This pregnancy thing was taking a toll on his body.

'Stiles, Derek just told me about your sleeping problems. I'm going to prescribe some sleeping medication, okay?'

Stiles just nodded his head and moved closer to Derek for some extra warmth, waiting for the vet/doctor to hurry up with his prescription.

'How are you doing?' Derek asked, putting a secure arm around Stiles.

'Fine, I would be better if you believed me about my dream' Oh yeah, Stiles was still adamant that someone was after their baby.

'I didn't say I don't believe you, it's just….'

Derek was cut off by Deaton, who walked back in the room with the prescription. Stiles zoned out when Deaton was telling him how much pills he was meant to take a night, but he figured it didn't matter whether he listened or not, seeing as how Derek would do the listening for him.

* * *

The sheriff was working tonight, so that meant that Derek could come over without his father objecting to it. Even though his father knew they were dating, he didn't approve of their relationship, considering the fact that Derek was known for breaking the rules.

There was a knock on the door and Stiles got so excited he practically squealed with joy. He hadn't seen Derek for two hours, and they had been the worst two hours of his life. Smiling, Stiles opened the door, but he froze as he saw that it wasn't Derek who was at the door. In fact, Stiles had no idea who it was. Oh wait, yes he did! It was the same man he had seen in his dream.

Crap, his dream had been real!

_Oh shit, _Stiles thought as he attempted to shut the door in the man's face, but the man was stronger than Stiles and he easily ripped the door off its hinges. Crap! Stiles ran upstairs, reaching for his phone that was in his pocket and called Derek, but the damn phone went straight to voice mail. Stiles hid in his dad's wardrobe, hoping that he would find a hidden gun.

Shit, shit, shit! Stiles could hear footsteps closing in on him. He couldn't find any hidden guns. The man was getting closer to where Stiles was hiding. Shit. Where the hell was Derek?

**Look's like Stiles is in trouble again! Do you think Derek will get to him in time? review and tell me what you think should happen next :)**


	7. Strange yellow eyes

Stiles could smell Derek before he heard him. Thank God, because Stiles was about five seconds away from being found by the creepy guy that wants his baby. Stiles could hear the thumping of the footsteps. He could smell a strange scent. He could smell and hear Derek downstairs, smell the emotions rolling off of him as he realised there was someone in the house and that Stiles and the baby's life was in danger.

Stiles could hear Derek's soft, cautious footsteps as he walked up the stairs, but Stiles could also hear closer footsteps approaching. Shit, Derek was not going to reach him in time. Without thinking, Stiles ran out of his hiding place and attempted to run downstairs, but before he could even make it out of the room, a hand grabbed his collar and roughly pushed him to the ground.

Stiles quickly got back up and faced the man who wanted his baby. He had long black hair that was pulled into a bun at the nape of his neck, with olive complexion, and his eyes….they were the weirdest things about him. They were bright yellow. Stiles was so intrigued by this man's eyes, that he didn't notice Derek in the room, slowly approaching the man with a crazed look in his eyes.

The man cocked his head to the side before turning around and knocking Derek out of the way, who went flying five feet away. Stiles backed up as the man walked toward him. Without even thinking, Stiles ran past the man and went to Derek, who was dazed, but thankfully unharmed.

'Derek, get up' Stiles hissed. Normally, in a situation like this Stiles would be very resourceful, but the baby was his main concern and he needed to get himself to safety in order to protect his baby.

Stiles was hauled up off of the floor and thrown into the wall. Yep, his back was definitely going to bruise.

'Let me go' Stiles said, as the man pinned him to the wall. By this time, the creepy man finally showed his true colours and wolfed out.

'I don't think so.' The man said before chucking Stiles on the floor, who landed awkwardly on his side.

Pain lanced Stiles side as he lay on the floor. Oh, crap. He had definitely broken something, he was sure of it. Vaguely, he saw Derek jump off of the floor and leap on the man. Stiles shut his eyes, trying to fight through the pain in his side, though with each breath more pain would come. Stiles wondered if the baby was okay. Even if he had a broken rib it shouldn't affect the baby….he hoped.

'Baby, open your eyes.' Stiles reluctantly opened his eyes, ignoring the pain from his side.

'Is he gone?'

'Yea, the bastard jumped out of the window. We're going to have a hard time explaining that one to your father.' Derek slowly stroked Stiles forehead, comforting him in the best way he knew how.

'We could tell him' Stiles suggested, slowly sitting up, careful not to aggravate his side any more than necessary.

'I think so. But first, let's get you to bed so you can rest' Derek picked Stiles up and held him close to his warm chest as he carried Stiles to his own bedroom, where he lay him on the bed.

Stiles winced as he tried to find a comfortable position on his bed. Why did his side have to hurt so badly? Derek seemed to notice Stiles wincing in pain, and without thinking, found himself taking off Stiles shirt and inspecting Stile's side with a frown on his face.

'I'm. Going. To. Kill. Him.' Derek said and Stiles knew his boyfriend was trying to stay calm for his sake.

Stiles didn't know how to respond to Derek's threat, so instead, he found himself pulling Derek on the bed next to him. Stiles snuggled closer to his partner, resting his head on Derek's warm chest, where he was listening to the constant rhythm of Derek's heart. _Thump, thump, thump. _Stiles closed his eyes for a moment, wondering what happened to the boy he used to be nine months ago; the young, careless, carefree boy who did not care about anything but school and lacrosse.

Stiles twisted his head up to look at Derek, before saying; 'I have no doubts about you killing him, but first, I want to know why he wants our baby.'

Derek looked down at Stiles fondly, carefully guiding Stiles cheek back onto his chest. Derek and Stiles didn't say anything. Maybe there wasn't anything to say. Instead, Derek wrapped his arms protectively around Stiles and ran his hand over the back of Stiles head in a reassuring way.

These were the moments that Stiles appreciated the most. It was so rare for the couple to be able to lie down together and not give a damn about anything in the world but each other. Sure, the creepy dude who wanted their baby was still out there, but Derek had gotten rid of him for now, so for now, they could enjoy each other's company without anyone/anything interfering. It had been too long since they had gotten to bond like this and Stiles was starting to miss it…and miss his boyfriend.

'WHAT THE HELL?' Stiles jumped as he heard someone yell. It definitely wasn't Derek who yelled, it was, oh God, his father.

Stiles quickly pulled away from Derek and was in complete panic mode, but then he realised something….his side didn't hurt anymore. Maybe Peter was right, maybe he _was _tapping into his baby's special abilities, and for that, Stiles was incredibly thankful. If he didn't heal, then it meant that his baby's life was in jeopardy, but because he healed so fast, it was obvious that his baby was alive and well. _Thank God. _

'STILES!' Oh, shit. His father was now in his room; his eyes going back and forth between Derek and Stiles.

'Dad' Stiles said. He wasn't sure whether his dad was angry at the fact that Stiles and Derek were cuddling, or the fact that his room was a complete mess.

'Why the hell is my room trashed? And, why is Derek over, when I specifically told you, you can't have Derek over when I'm not home?'

Yep, he was mad about both things.

Derek tensed up, before saying; 'Sir, I think it's time we talked about Stiles and I'

'Now?' The sheriff asked, clearly annoyed. He just got home from his shift, he probably wanted to go to bed or rest on the couch.

'I think it's important that we tell you' Derek said.

* * *

The first thing the sheriff said was_ Shit_, the second thing he said was_ ballshit_, and the third thing he said was, _are you playing a practical joke on me? _Stiles and Derek had just told the sheriff everything; about the wolves, about every single threat that had come to Beacon Hills, and about Stiles being pregnant.

'Dad, I'm being serious'

The sheriff was about to say something, but stopped as his cell phone was ringing.

'It's the station. I've got to answer this'

Stiles nodded his head in response, too scared to respond. The sheriff went to the kitchen and closed the door, obviously not realising that Derek would be able to hear everything that was being said. Stiles didn't think the phone call would be a pleasant one, considering the fact that it was after midnight and he had just gotten home from a shift.

Stiles looked at Derek who seemed incredibly tensed and focused on the kitchen, clearly hearing something that wasn't good. Stiles attempted to shut out everything and try and focus on what his father was saying, but he couldn't. It seemed that his "special abilities" were limited.

The sheriff came back in and gathered his coat, before turning around and saying. 'There's been another murder. I've got to go'

**Hope you enjoyed :) Next chapter will be more about the pregnancy and the toll it's having on Stiles body. Also, next chapter will have majority of the pack in it as well :)**

** Why do you think someone is after their baby? Reviews are always appreciated, so please tell me what you think. **


	8. Illness, Murders and Kidnapping's

**Special thank you to PrincezzShell101, emo-rocker101 and daniellands who reviewed last chapter. You guys are awesome -.- Hope everyone enjoys this chapter :)**

In the past two days there had been three deaths. One male, one female and one child, who just had his fifth birthday party, each person died in new way. The male was tortured, before getting burnt in a fire that was no accident, the female was suffocated in her sleep, and the little boy was drowned. Stiles didn't need to be a genius to figure out who was doing all the killing, it was-without a doubt- the creepy man who wanted their baby. Killing innocent people was his way of getting revenge of Stiles and Derek.

These past two days had been torture for Stiles. Not only had his pregnancy been making him ill, but he was always surrounded by the pack members, who wanted to keep him safe. They would hover around Stiles at all times and they would always shadow him. It wasn't like he minded, but sometimes it was too much. Like when Derek and him wanted to have some 'alone time' they would never be left alone. The only time Derek and Stiles were left alone was at night time, but then the Sheriff would always be there, watching their every move, making sure that Derek treated Stiles right.

The sheriff had sort of accepted the whole wolf thing, but he still could not wrap his mind around the fact that Stiles was pregnant. In the last two days, Stiles and his father had grown apart, neither acknowledging each other. The only time they would acknowledge each other was when his father informed Stiles of the murder's and to make sure that he was safe. At least that was something, right? If his father didn't care anymore, then he wouldn't have bothered to make sure Stiles was safe.

But Stiles wasn't safe, was he? There was someone after his baby, and in order to get to his baby, the man would have to get Stiles as well. Derek and the pack knew this as well, hence why they were so protective over him. Even Erica was protective of him, which was weird, especially since Erica cared about no one but herself. Isaac was sucking up to Stiles, constantly apologising about last week. He said he just didn't think it was a good idea for Stiles to have a baby, which resulted in him getting punched in the face by Stiles. He just could not control his emotions.

It was the middle of the day and Stiles was curled up against Derek on the couch. He hadn't been feeling well for two days, and it seemed as though everything he ate, he would vomit. He was constantly nauseous and every time he smelt food or coffee, it would often result in him vomiting.

'Are you hungry?' Came Scott's voice from the kitchen

Stiles took a moment to consider. He was hungry, but if he ate he wouldn't be able to keep it down anyway. 'I think I'll pass.'

'Okay, peanut butter and jam sandwich it is then' Gosh, Scott never took no for an answer.

Stiles got up off the couch to help Scott, but immediately regretted it. As soon as he stood up, he felt woozy and his stomach did a not-so-good flip. He would have fallen to the ground if it were not for Derek steadying him.

'Stiles, are you okay?' Lydia's panicked voice just set Stiles on edge even more. She seemed to notice this and she thankfully calmed herself down before saying 'Maybe you should rest some more'

Stiles attempted to smile at her, trying to tell her that he was okay, but in that exact moment, he slowly fell to the floor and vomited what little breakfast he had earlier in the day. It was truly disgusting. He couldn't even make it to the toilet; this was the second time within a two week period that he had vomited on the lounge room floor. Great, not only was the house trashed, but it probably smelt like vomit too.

'Oh, don't worry about it. I'll clean it up' Lydia said happily. Unlike everyone else, she seemed to be so happy about the idea of Stiles and Derek having a child. Stiles had to admit, it was good having someone like Lydia around. She was a breath of fresh air.

'Thanks Lydia'

'No problem' She turned her attention to Derek 'Take him upstairs to rest' for some reason, Derek listened to her.

'No. I'm sick of my bed. I'm going out the back.' Stiles walked passed everyone and went out the back. It was so nice to be able to feel the cool wind on his face.

Stiles sat down on the grass, vaguely aware of Derek watching him, and reminisced about his eleventh birthday party. As his birthday was in winter, it was always cold, but on his eleventh birthday it had even started snowing, which was weird for Beacon Hills. His mom had been alive then and everything seemed to be going great. He had his family over, plus Scott and a few other friends –which he was no longer friends with now- and no matter the weather, they played soccer.

Stiles had managed to beat everyone, even Scott. He remembered the look on Scott's face as rubbed in the fact that he won. Scott, the sore loser, had started crying and demanded that he and his mom leave the party early, but when Scott saw the cake he wanted to stay for as long as he could, typical Scott, always thinking about food.

Stiles was snapped out his daydream when Derek sat next to him. 'Your father called. There's been another incident'

'Another murder?' Stiles asked, hoping and praying that it wasn't that.

'Kidnapping'

'And he called you why….?' Stiles asked, grabbing Derek's hand.

'He needs my help. So, I've got to go'

'I'll come with…..'

'No way, it's too dangerous. I haven't even let you go to school; you think I'm going to let you go to a crime scene?'

Stiles wiped his face with hand. 'Call me when you get there? Just to let me know you're safe.'

'Of course' Derek said. 'It would be best if you come inside while I'm gone. Lydia, Scott and Jackson are here, the rest are coming with me.' Stiles let Derek haul him up off the ground and let him lead him inside and back onto the couch.

* * *

Stiles awoke with a really bad pain in his stomach. At first he thought about his dream, the one where he was stabbed in the stomach, but when he looked down at his stomach, he realized that there was no blood to indicate as to why his stomach hurt.

'Are you alright, Stilinski?' Jackson asked, moving closer towards the couch with Scott and Lydia closely behind him.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but ended up having a coughing fit instead. Stiles had the sudden urge to vomit so he tried to get up and go to the toilet, but instead he fell to the ground and started vomiting. But the weird thing was he was vomiting up blood! What the hell was wrong with him?

Stiles panicked as he realised that his baby's life was in danger.

**Uh-oh. Look's like there might be something wrong with the baby! Do you think something is wrong with the baby, or is it just normal pregnancy scares? Review and tell me what you think :)**


	9. full moon

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) **

Stiles vision was blurry. His chest felt constricted. His mind was fuzzy. All he was aware of was the fact that he was still on the floor, breathing heavily as he panicked about his baby's wellbeing. What if the baby was sick? What if it was dying? Oh God, Stiles couldn't breathe. Sure, he didn't want the baby to begin with, but now he wanted the baby, he couldn't imagine his life before he got pregnant.

'Stiles' Scott was crouching down beside him, shaking his shoulder softly.

Stiles gripped Scott's arm, his eyes wide with panic and fear. 'The baby, it's dead…isn't it? God….'

'Stiles, the baby's fine' Scott frowned as he said this, as if he was unsure as to why Stiles thought the baby was dead.

'No…listen, I don't think it is. Scott….'

'Stiles, it's fine.' Stiles heart rate increased and Scott found himself putting his hand at the back of Stiles head. 'Stiles, I can hear the baby's heartbeat.'

'But I can't hear it! Why can't I hear it? Is there something wrong with me?' Stiles found himself panicking even more at this. Part of the baby's special abilities allowed Stiles to be able to hear things that he wouldn't normally have heard. Maybe the special abilities were limited after all.

'Relax. Even Jackson and Lydia can hear it. The baby's fine.'

Stiles took a deep breath, even though he trusted Scott and the others, he wanted to make sure for himself that the baby was fine, and the only way he would be sure if the baby was fine was by getting Derek to come back home. He needed Derek to tell him that the baby had a heartbeat.

'I need Derek' Stiles said simply, still panicking.

'Already on it' Lydia said.

Stiles would have answered, but he was too tired; mentally and physically. His mind felt fuzzy and it was hard to comprehend his surroundings and his body felt drained. He was sure that if he tried to stand up, he would fall straight to the floor again.

'Scott…' He whispered so quietly that even the werewolf had to move closer to be able to hear him.

'What is it, buddy?'

'I can't move. Too tired.'

'Don't worry about it. Just rest'

Good, because that was what Stiles was planning on doing anyway. He was too exhausted to even attempt to stay awake anymore. Even though Stiles was half conscious, he still managed to put his hands to his stomach, hoping that he could at least feel the baby's heart beat...but he had no luck. Stiles called Derek's name softly just before he lost consciousness.

* * *

_It was cold….too cold. Stiles retreated further in the blankets in attempt to shield his body from the cold, but it was still too cold. Sighing, he rolled out of bed to go get another blanket from the spare room; it wasn't like anyone would miss it. Turning on the light in the spare room, he looked around the room, knowing that something wasn't right. It was even colder in here than it was in his room._

_Stiles quickly walked to the bed and attempted to grab the blanket, but jumped back and screamed in horror as he saw a familiar person sitting on the bed, looking at him with malice in her eyes. It looked like…..but no, it couldn't be. She was dead. Stiles saw her die. This couldn't be happening. _

'_Mom' Stiles said. His voice cracked on that one word. _

'_Don't call me that, honey' her voice was not the sweet, soft voice that it once was. Instead, it was harsh and evil and was nothing like Stiles mother at all._

'_What?' Stiles could not believe what he was hearing. Stiles own mother didn't want to be called mom? _

'_I used to love you, you know? But then you started running with werewolves'_

'_It doesn't change anything. Mom, I'm still me' Stiles voice was almost pleading. _

'_Doesn't change anything? Honey, you're sleeping with a werewolf. You're pregnant with a monster. Everything has changed' _

_Stiles was taken aback by his mom's comment, and he was going to say something to her, to defend his partner and wolves, but he stood there with his mouth slightly agar as his mother walked over to him. She stared at him for about a minute, before raising her hand and touching Stile's stomach. Stiles was too shocked to move away, but he wished he moved away from her, because all of a sudden, he felt excruciating pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw his mom's hand was literally in his stomach. _

_What the hell?_

* * *

'DEREK' Stiles yelled, screaming for his partner. Out of all the dreams he had, this had been the worst.

'Shh. I'm right here' Derek stroked Stiles forehead, being silent as Stiles calmed down from his crazy nightmare.

Stiles grabbed Derek around the waist and held him close; whenever Stiles went through these horrific nightmares Derek was the only one who could make him feel better.

'Derek….please tell me you can hear the baby?' Stiles asked, clutching onto Derek tighter.

'Babe, the baby's fine. In fact, its heart beat is incredibly strong. Maybe too strong' Derek frowned and started to go into deep thought, but Stiles shook him out of it.

'What do you mean its heart beat is too strong? Is it bad?'

'No, it's fine. It's just…..I think I know why you were so sick earlier' Derek said with a shrug.

Pulling back from the embrace, Stiles looked up at his handsome partner, wondering why he wasn't telling him anything.

'Tell me'

'It' the full moon tonight' Derek said, staring intently at Stiles.

'So….?'

'Well, maybe the baby's werewolf powers are a bit more advanced than we originally thought' Derek said, finally letting Stiles catch on to what he was implying.

Stiles thought it was impossible that a baby werewolf could get the abilities so quickly, but anything was possible. Seeing as how it was the full moon, the baby had adapted to its inner wolf and shifted into one. How weird! Stiles just could not wrap his head around it. Though there was one question on his mind, why was his baby so advanced?

That wasn't the only thing he was worried about; the baby was only a month old….if that, and already it had been affected by the full moon, which affected Stiles as well. What if, later on in the pregnancy, it affects Stiles even worse than it did today?

'What are you thinking?' Derek asked as he climbed into bed next to Stiles.

'The full moon affected the baby and me pretty bad. What if it gets worse?'

'We'll get through it, together. I'll never leave you again when it's a full moon. I promise.'

Stiles blushed slightly, before remembering why Derek wasn't there before. 'What happened at the crime scene?'

'It was definitely the guy who broke in here. He kidnapped some nineteen-year old and I'm pretty sure I know what he wants with him to'

'What?'

'He's trying to build a pack.'

'F**k. what the hell does he want with our baby?' Stiles would never admit this to anyone, but for the first time in his life, he felt horrified.

'I don't know, but I'm hoping Peter might. He said he's coming over tomorrow to discuss it with us. I have a feeling he knows more about all of this than he is letting on. Anyway, there's something else you should know. The guy who broke in here made an appearance at the crime scene, which is bad luck for him, but good luck for us.'

Stiles paused, before saying; 'Dad's checking into it, isn't he?' Derek didn't say anything; he just nodded his head before kissing the top of Stiles head.

If only they knew how complicated things were about to become.

**Woo! The baby isn't in danger, it just turns out that it is really powerful, and as much fun as that might be, it does raise a few eyebrows as to why he is so powerful. Why do you think the baby is so powerful? And what about Peter huh? (He's going to be in the next chapter) but tell me, what do you think he knows? **


	10. appearances

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or alerted this story. You guys rock! hope you enjoy :)**

Stiles seriously hated morning sickness. Partly because it wasn't even morning sickness, it was all day sickness, and for the other simple fact that he couldn't even eat anything. Derek and even his father had been so worried about him. Instead of gaining weight like Stiles was supposed to, he was starting to look a little sick. It was funny how things changed so much within a couple weeks.

Some things changed for the better though, the sheriff came home extremely worried about Stiles and had apologised about his behaviour, saying it was just too hard to wrap his head around the pregnancy, but he was willing to accept it as long as Stiles was okay. Stiles was thrilled with the fact that he and his father had started talking again, and he may have even shed a tear of joy….it was very manly…in a way. Screw it, he was blaming his hormones!

* * *

Stiles rolled out of bed and sprinted to the nearest toilet in attempt to actually throw up in the toilet and not on the floor. Thankfully he made it just in time, before he doubled over and vomited what little dinner he had the night before. Stiles was aware that Scott and Erica –who had slept over after Derek told them to keep an eye out for Stiles while he ran some errands- were watching him, but he didn't care. The wolves had seen him at his worst, and Stiles had seen them at their worst.

Stiles slowly walked back to his room, knowing full well that Scott was sitting at his desk, waiting for him to come back to the room. Stiles finally got back to his bed and went under the covers, ignoring the fact that Scott was watching him. It was times like this that Stiles wished Derek would have stayed the night, where they would cuddle and say how much they love each other; but Derek had errands to do, and whilst Stiles may not like it, he couldn't forbid it.

'I can't go back to sleep with you watching me like that' Stiles simply stated after about ten minutes of trying to get back to sleep.

'Too bad. There's no way in hell that I am going to let something happen to you or Derek Jr' Scott said in a tone that made Stiles feel silly for even attempting to have a go at him.

'Derek Jr?' Stiles hadn't thought about what sex the baby might have been, after all, he was a bit too preoccupied with keeping the baby alive.

'Yeah, Erica and I were discussing it last night, and we both think it's a boy' Scott was smiling happily as he said this.

Stiles took a moment, before saying; 'What makes you think that?'

'I don't know, could be intuition?'

'Whatever. I'm hungry, are you hungry?' Stiles was really craving pickles with ice-cream. Disgusting, but…but… so good!

Stiles didn't even wait for an answer; he just walked past Scott and went straight to the kitchen, not even noticing that Erica was standing in the hallway. He really wanted his prickles and Ice-cream. He went straight to the fridge, a massive smile on his face as he eyed the fridge, but his smile dropped when he saw that there was no ice-cream or pickles. Tears pricked at Stiles eyes, but he blinked them away. Seriously, who cried over food?

'Are you alright, Stiles?' Erica asked

Stiles wiped his nose on his sleeve before nodding his head; there was no point in crying over spilled milk. Stiles took a drink of orange juice straight out of the bottle, before turning to Erica and Scott. 'You want some juice'

'Ew, your saliva is all over that. Thanks, but no thanks.' Erica said in her usual manner. Scott just shook his head before getting out eggs and bacon. Oh God, the smell was revolting. Stiles dropped the bottle of juice and ran to the toilet.

Ugh, it was disgusting. Stiles made a mental note to call Deaton and ask him if being sick this much was normal.

* * *

Stiles was lying on the couch and watching T.V when Derek finally came home. About time, Stiles thought to himself as he ran up and hugged Derek as tight as he can, which wasn't very tight at all. Derek reciprocated the hug, until he pulled back and had a close look at Stiles face, noticing how tired and fragile he looked.

'Ahem'

Stiles looked over Derek's shoulder to see Peter standing in the doorway, looking incredibly smug. For a moment, Stiles actually had the urge to punch him in the face, but then he thought better of it and decided not to. After all, he couldn't go around punching people just because he could.

'So, are we going to stand here all day cuddling, or are we going to get down to business' typical Peter, always making everything so official.

Scott and Erica stood at the couch, arms crossed over their chest as they watched Peter, Stiles and Derek.

'Of course' Derek said, sitting on the couch next to Stiles and gesturing for Peter to join on the opposite couch.

'So' Peter said a little awkwardly 'What seems to be the problem?'

Derek took charge of the conversation, which Stiles was thankful for. He seriously had no strength today.

'Well, I told you about the problem we were having with this unknown wolf. It seems he's after our baby, and he's slowly recruiting members for his pack.'

Peter stayed silent for a moment, before continuing. 'Is that all you know about him?'

'We haven't exactly had a conversation with him' Derek remarked sarcastically.

Derek and Peter continued talking, but Stiles blocked out their voices. He had a weird feeling about Peter as his scent was extremely different than it had been the other day. The other day, his scent had smelt vaguely of pine needles, but now, it smelt like mud. What the…? Both Derek and Peter seemed to notice Stile's sudden mood change, and they both looked at him. Derek looked at him with concern, whilst Peter looked at him in annoyance. Stiles frowned at Peter.

'Babe, what's wrong?'

Stiles pointed at Peter, but was taken aback to see that it wasn't Peter who was sitting in front of them. No, it was the same man who wanted their baby. Derek stiffened as he saw the man. Scott and Erica stood in front of Stiles, ready to kill if they had to.

The man whistled and suddenly Stiles house was filled with three more wolves, and they were all staring at Stiles.

'STILES, TAKE COVER' Derek shoved Stiles to the floor as the wolves lunged at him.

**First of all, did anyone notice how Stiles threw up straight after he had the juice? and what about the guy who wants the baby! it turns out he can shift into Peter. How weird ! Review and tell me what you think is going to happen next!**


	11. Poison

**Thank you for the reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Once Stiles could focus again, he heard a loud roar and he automatically knew it was Derek calling for back up as they desperately needed help. Derek was winning, but Erica and Scott were struggling; Erica was having no luck whatsoever, she was getting punched, kicked and even got her hair pulled, which was funny in a way. Even when Erica was wolfed out she still managed to get into a cat fight. Scott was on the floor, barely conscious as his opponent kept on kicking him. Anger built up within Stiles as he watched his best friend wince in pain. Stiles looked over at Derek to make sure he was doing okay –which he was, even though he had two opponents, he still had the upper hand- before running over to Scott.

Stiles grabbed the wolf's collar and pulled him away from where Scott lay on the floor…badly hurt and unconscious. Seeing his best friend on the floor unconscious really angered Stiles, like seriously, who would want to hurt Scott?

Stiles moved closer to the other wolf and punched him in the face with such force, that the wolf stumbled and almost fell over. Stiles opponent looked at him with spite in his eyes before attempting to punch Stiles in the stomach, but Stiles could read his opponent's moves like an open book. There was no way in hell that Stiles was going to lose this fight. Stiles punched the wolf in the nose, knowing it was the best place to hit someone.

'Shit' the wolf yelled while putting his hands up to his bleeding nose.

Stiles took advantage of it and punched him in the stomach and then kneed him in his man part, which resulted in him doubling over in pain. Stiles smiled and then punched him in the face again, though this time, it knocked him unconscious and he fell to the floor with a loud thump. Stiles looked over at Derek and saw that his two opponents had fled, which left Erica still struggling. Derek went over to help her whilst Stiles went over to Scott to see if he was okay.

'Scott' Stiles shook his best friends shoulder. 'Wake up, buddy'

Scott groaned and opened his eyes slightly, wincing at the light. Derek and Erica came over to where Stiles and Scott were and looked down at him with concern. Scott just rolled his eyes and sat up slowly, smoothing his jet black hair that was sticking up at awkward angles.

At that very moment Lydia, Jackson, Isaac and Boyd ran in the house, looking around to see what the problem was; their eyes landed on Scott who still looked pretty out of it. Luckily he healed quickly or else he would have ended up in the hospital.

'What happened?' Jackson asked, moving towards the group.

'Long story' Stiles said. Now that the fight was over, he started feeling nauseous again.

'We'll fill you in later, but first Scott's got to rest. Help me with him.' Derek said to Jackson.

Stiles stayed silent, except for telling Derek to take Scott up to the guest room.

Stiles turned around, expecting to see the unconscious wolf but he wasn't there, his pack must have taken him. Good, it's not like Stiles wanted vermin in his house anyway. Stiles closed his eyes and rubbed his stomach in attempt to get rid of the sickly feeling, but he had no such luck. If anything, he felt even sicker.

'Lydia, could you get me some water?' Stiles hated to ask, but he was too tired to get up. The fight really took it out of him.

'Sure' Lydia was always happy to do what Stiles always asked of her. That was one of the great things about her.

Stiles took the glass from Lydia the same time Derek and Jackson walked back down the stairs, both looking tensed and angry, especially Derek, who made his way over to Stiles and put his arm protectively around him like at any moment someone was going to break in and kill him. Well, it wouldn't be the first time that someone broke in and tried to kill him.

'Is Scott alright?' Stiles asked as moved closer to Derek's warm body.

'Yea, he fell asleep. He'll be fine in a couple of hours' Derek pulled Stiles closer to him, before talking again. 'Babe, you kicked some serious ass!'

Stiles kissed him on the lips before replying. 'Well, I had to; I couldn't just let him die'

'Stiles, you were really brave and kind of heroic.' Erica piped in, looking happily at Stiles.

'Since you think that, you want to get me some juice?' Stiles asked hopefully. This week Stiles had developed three cravings: Ice-cream, pickles and juice. Weird mix, but it was amazing!

Derek chuckled and pressed his lips to Stiles forehead as Erica went and got juice, which Stiles was seriously happy about. He wanted his juice!

'Here' Erica said, handing Stiles a glass of juice and taking the glass of water and putting it on the table.

Stiles couldn't help but sound like a little kid as he said 'Yay'. He seriously loved his juice.

Stiles curled up against Derek as he sipped at his juice, ignoring everyone else as they talked about what just happened. Stiles was there when it happened, he didn't need to listen to it and relive all over again. Sighing, Stiles put his head on Derek's chest, feeling even worse than he had before.

Derek and the others had stopped talking and were sniffing the air like dogs, trying to determine the weird smell that was making its way through the room. Stiles sniffed the air as well, but realised that the smell was coming from his juice! What the hell? Stiles mouth started tasting funny, and he knew that he needed to throw up for what seemed like the hundredth time that week.

Stiles grabbed Derek's arm to get his attention. 'Derek, I'm going to be sick'

Derek didn't say anything, in cases like this, words weren't needed; all Derek had to do was pick Stiles up and carry him to the bathroom so he could vomit, but that did not happen. Derek was about to get Stiles of the couch, but froze when his face went near the juice. As soon as Derek sniffed the juice, he sent it spiralling out of Stiles hand and onto the wall; great, another hole in the wall.

'What is it?' Stiles asked, trying his best to keep calm.

'Wolfs-bane in the juice, that rat bag is poisoning you and the baby! I'm going to KILL HIM'

Stiles couldn't say anything in response to this; instead, he ran to the toilet and vomited up a mixture of food and blood. Derek was there in an instant, rubbing circles on Stiles back in a comforting way. _Maybe Derek is right, _Stiles thought to himself as terrible heaves shook his body, maybe someone was poisoning him and the baby.

How long had Stiles been drinking wolfs-bane without even realising it?

**Bet none of you guessed Stiles was being poisoned! I am so mean to poor Stiles, but don't worry, things will get better and I'm pretty sure within the next few chapter's Derek will kill the stupid idiot :) Review and tell me what you think! :D**


	12. Desdemona

**Special thanks to JAY hates SOUP! Best person ever! And thank you to everyone who reviewed. :) **

'Stiles, you need to lie down and rest. Deaton is coming over right now to double check if the baby's okay' Derek said, whilst pushing Stiles back down on his bed. For the last half hour, Stiles had been throwing up blood and what little food/liquid he had left in his stomach, which resulted in Derek treating him like a baby, which, in all honesty Stiles didn't mind. It was cute when Derek worried about him.

'You said the baby was fine.' Stiles replied, yawning, but not daring go to sleep as he would have another nightmare.

'It can't hurt to get the baby checked out, and plus, I want him to make sure you're doing okay'

Stiles rolled his eyes fondly, before simply nodding his head. There would be no point in arguing with Derek about this, considering the fact that Derek was extremely stubborn, even more stubborn than Stiles was.

Stiles eyes were slipping closed, but there was no way in hell that he would have gone to sleep, since every time he slept, he would wake up screaming because his nightmares were so terrifying. There was no way he was going to sleep if he could help it, which he probably couldn't. His body was saying sleep, but his brain was telling him to stay awake and prevent the nightmare that was going to happen.

Derek seemed to notice Stiles reluctance in going to sleep.

'Stiles, you need to rest'

'Um, and have another nightmare? No, I don't think so, and plus, I'm not tired' Stiles lied right through his teeth, but oh well, he did not want to have another nightmare.

'I'll be here if you have another nightmare' Derek tried to be reassuring, but it just wasn't working.

Stiles took a moment before replying: 'I'm not tired, Derek'

'Babe, your eyes are slipping closed. Just sleep'

For some stupid reason, Stiles started crying. Damn his hormones! Maybe Stiles was crying because he was scared, maybe he was crying because he was extremely tired, or maybe….just maybe, the day's events had finally sunk in, and he realised how close he came to losing their baby.

Derek crawled on the bed next to Stiles, grabbing him close and hugging him to his chest. 'That idiot will pay for what he did. I _will_ make sure of that'

'He tried to kill me and the baby, Derek, why? And what is he? He's not a werewolf!'

'I don't know, but I will find out.' At this Stiles sobbed harder than before and was almost hysterical.

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles and started rocking him back and forth, like he would a baby. For some strange reason, this helped to calm him down. When Stiles did calm down, Derek raised his head so he was facing him, and said. 'I don't know if this is any consolation, but his death will be nice and slow'

Stiles actually laughed at this. 'Do it. I want him to suffer as much as we have. God, it's only been a month, and already I feel as though I'm failing as a parent'

'Don't ever say that! Stiles, you have done everything you can to protect this baby, and I know that when the baby is born, you will be the best father'

'Even better than you?'

Derek chuckled. 'Yes, even better than me. Now, will you please get some rest?'

Stiles nodded and snuggled even closer to Derek. 'Will you be here when I wake up?'

'Of course.'

With that, Stiles did close his eyes and sleep for a little bit. Even though he was probably going to have a nightmare, he was sleep deprived and it wasn't good for him or the baby, and everything Stiles did was to protect the baby. Stiles relaxed and before he knew it, he fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Stiles gasped and sat up on the bed with wide eyes, looking around and noticing that Deaton, Derek and his father were in his room. Derek was sitting in a chair next to his bed, holding his hand. He squeezed it when Stiles started panicking.

'Babe, calm down. It's just Deaton.' Derek's reassuring tone calmed Stiles down, but he still felt on edge.

'Stiles, everything seems to be okay with the baby. How are you feeling?' Deaton asked, looking concerned.

Stiles took a moment to assess how he felt. His throat was parched even though he had been drinking lots of liquids, he had a headache and he still felt extremely nauseous, like at any moment he would throw up. So it was probably a good thing that he hadn't eaten anything for a little while. Stiles still had a metallic taste in his mouth, and his stomach was cramping a little bit, and if Deaton hadn't told him that the baby was fine, he would have thought that he was losing the baby. Stiles told Deaton this.

'I want to take another blood test to make sure everything is okay. Though all the symptoms you described to me is the after effects of the wolfs-bane.'

The Sheriff moved closer to Stiles and went over to the other side of the bed and started rhythmically stroking Stiles forehead without even realising he was doing so. This gesture made him think of the night his mother died. Stiles was so upset, screaming for his mother and all he wanted was his father to comfort him. He wouldn't talk to Scott or any of his other friends and for a whole week after, Stiles would not leave his room. Of course the Sheriff didn't leave Stiles alone for a whole week, always comforting him and pushing his hair out of his eyes. Always stroking his forehead and making sure he was okay.

Stiles felt tears spring to his eyes as he recalled the painful memories.

'Relax your arm for me, please' Deaton said, as he drew some of Stiles blood.

Stiles wanted to cringe away from the needle, but both Derek and his father stopped him from moving. After it was done, Stiles needed to vomit.

'Derek…' Stiles didn't even need to finish the sentence before Derek help up a bucket, which Stiles threw up in, happy that he wasn't throwing up on the floor.

Wiping his mouth on a towel that Deaton supplied, Stiles turned to face Derek.

'Is there any leads on him?'

Derek automatically knew who Stiles was talking about.

'No, but both Deaton and you're father are looking into it. Though, Deaton believes that this man is a shape shifter, though it's the first I've ever come across. I promise we will find him. If only I could get in contact with Peter. We could use all the help we can get' Derek shook his head slightly as he said this.

'What happened to Peter?' Stiles was panicking again. Sure enough he wasn't a huge fan of Peter, but he was Derek's family and he didn't want Derek losing another family member.

'I'm not sure, but I'm sure that he was taken'

Stiles didn't know how to respond, instead, he looked to his father

'Will you help?' Stiles sounded like a little kid asking for candy, but he wanted to find Peter, because once they found Peter, they would find the stupid man who wanted his baby.

The sheriff looked at Derek, it was noticeable that he was stressed out, but it was also noticeable that he wanted to help in whatever way he could.

'Of course' the sheriff said, determined to help his son….and son in law.

* * *

_Desdemona POV_

Desdemona ran back to where his wolves were hiding; the same place where he held the dumb wolf, Peter in captive. He would have killed him long ago if he didn't need him. As Desdemona was only a shape shifter, he couldn't turn others into supernatural creatures, which is why he took Peter. At first Peter refused to do anything for the enemy, but Desdemona threatened him, saying if he didn't do as he says he would kill his nephew and the nephews mate.

Oh, if only Peter knew what Desdemona was really planning on doing! Desdemona needed to take the mate and kill both him and the baby before it could be born. The baby threatened everything he worked for, all the power he and other supernatural creatures had gained would be ripped away from them if this baby was born.

Whether the dumb Alpha and his pathetic mate knew it, the baby was going to be powerful. It was extremely rare for a child to be conceived by a human and werewolf, but when they were conceived, they were powerful. Every supernatural creature, Shape shifters or werewolves alike, would have to bow down to him. The child would have so much authority, wisdom and strength that he posed a threat to Shape shifters or werewolves who came to power. The kid posed a threat to Desdemona, and he could not allow the child to be born.

He would kill the pathetic mate and the baby, and if the alpha wolf got in the way, then he would die too.

**Thank you to JAY hates SOUP. He came up with the name Desdemona, and was the one who told me that the name actually **_**means of the devil**_**. How cool!**

**So, normally I wouldn't write in someone else's POV, but I thought it was necessary for the last part so everyone can finally find out what Desdemona wants! Stiles and the baby are okay….for now. Now there are only two problems; finding Peter and finding Desdemona! Anyway, review and tell me what you think about this chapter? **


	13. Always watching

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and thank you to the people who reviewed :)**

'Derek' Stiles yelled as he slowly walked down the stairs, with the help of Jackson. It had only been two hours since Deaton and his father had left both individually trying to get some leads.

Stiles walked in the lounge room and saw Derek on the phone, pacing the room as if his life depended on it; Stiles honestly thought his partner would burn a hole through the floor. Derek looked a little surprised to see Stiles out of bed, especially when he specifically told Stiles to say in bed until he thought it would be okay to start moving around again.

'Hold on' Derek said into the phone before focusing on Stiles. 'Babe, what are you doing out of bed? And Jackson, why did you bring him down here when he's meant to be on bed rest?'

Jackson just shrugged, not daring to be a smart ass to his alpha. All he said was ask Stiles and went out the back to where the others were. Stiles slowly walked to the couch, gripping his stomach as it cramped a little. Derek walked over and sat next to Stiles, still expecting an answer.

'I was bored' Stiles said truthfully.

'Too bad. Go back to bed' Derek ordered. God, sometimes he was such a sourwolf.

'I want to be with you' Stiles smiled with satisfaction as he saw that he was winning the argument.

'Fine.' Derek said to Stiles, before going back on the phone. 'Deaton, I've got to go….yes, he's fine….I'll call you back in about two hours….okay, bye'

'What were you on the phone to Deaton about? You saw him two hours ago'

'He thinks he knows a way to find Peter'

For some reason, Stiles was exceedingly happy about this, the closer they got to Peter the closer they got to eliminating the threat. Even though Stiles and Peter never really got on well in the past, he really hoped he was okay. He didn't want anything to happen to him, because if something bad did happen to him, Derek would be so upset which would make Stiles upset, and not to mention the baby would have to grow up without the closest thing to a grandfather on Derek's side.

'What are we going to do about this lead?'

Derek looked at Stiles with a disbelieving look on his face. 'We're doing nothing about it today. You need to rest and the pack needs to gather their wits.'

'Alright, you win' Stiles said, defeated.

'I always win' Derek kissed the top of Stiles head. 'Babe, are you hungry?'

'Yea, but I don't think I'll be able to keep anything down'

Derek pondered this for a moment before continuing. 'I'll just make you toast'

As Derek left the lounge room to go to the kitchen, Stiles decided to just sit in silence for a little bit, closing his eyes and enjoying the dying sun that was coming through the closed windows. Stiles went to open the windows to allow some fresh air into the house, but stopped when he felt a pair of eyes on him. Even though Stiles couldn't see him, he knew the man was there, silently watching him.

Stiles refused to acknowledge his presence, as he didn't want to anger him for no reason. Stiles sighed as he realized he didn't even know the man's name; it was just another mystery to find out, though his name was nothing in comparison to him wanting Stiles and the baby dead. The man continued watching Stiles in silence, and Stiles found himself waiting for him to make his move.

Stiles was on the verge of anxiety. Ever since he found he was pregnant, things went from bad to worse. In all honestly, Stiles felt like all the joyous moments he should have been having with Derek throughout the pregnancy were being ripped away from him.

Stiles hated him. He hated the fact that he didn't know who he was or even what his name was. If only his father could find some record of him. Everyone had a record, even supernatural creatures…..right?

'Stiles' Stiles was snapped out of his reverie by Derek, who walked in carrying two pieces of toast on a plate. 'Maybe it's best if you stay away from the windows.'

Stiles took a deep breath, realising how incredibly stupid he was for going near the windows when someone was trying to kill him. 'Yea, I guess you're right' Stiles got comfortable on the couch, grabbing the TV remote and flicking through the channels.

Grabbing his toast, he munched loudly on it, ignoring the stares from Derek.

'What were you doing near the windows?'

'Fresh air' No more than two words were said by Stiles, he was too busy demolishing off his pieces of toast, happy that he could keep it down…wait, nope.

'Shit' Stiles dropped the plate and ran to the toilet, with Derek hot on his trail.

Stiles leaned against Derek, exhaustion creeping back into his body. Honestly, was he ever going to get a break?

'Come on, let's get you to bed'

Derek made a move to pick up Stiles, but stopped when Stiles cried out. 'No! I'm not an invalid. Just help me'

With help, Stiles finally made it to his bedroom, but both he and Derek stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what…..or more like who was on Stiles bed.

'Dad' Stiles managed to choke out.

His father was soaked in blood, eyes and mouth opened in shock, but this wasn't the worst of it. He wasn't breathing!

**Do you think the Sheriff is actually dead, or is it just Stiles imagination ? Reviews and tell me what you think is going to happen next! :D**


	14. Imagination

**Hope all you guys enjoy this chapter :D**

Stiles screamed as loud as he could. He could not believe his eyes…..his father was dead. Why would anyone want to kill his father? Stiles couldn't breathe and he felt himself lose his balance. He stumbles to the floor, crying for his father.

'Stiles, what's wrong?' Derek knelt in front of his partner, trying to calm him down, but nothing he did was working.

By this time, the entire pack had run into the room, preparing to fight, but they were not prepared to see hysterical Stiles on the floor, gripping Derek as if his life depended whilst he kept staring at his bed…..but there was nothing on the bed that could suggest Stiles behaviour. The pack had no idea what to do, they were shocked. Scott and Isaac made their way over to Derek and Stiles, the only two who dared to move closer to Stiles.

'What's wrong with him?' Scott said as he was trying to pin down Stiles who was thrashing around like a crazy person, for fear that he would harm himself or the baby.

'I don't know!' Derek yelled back. Everything was just so confusing. 'SOME ONE JUST CALL DEATON'

Shit, shit, shit! Things were just getting extremely bad. Stiles father was dead, but no one was noticing anything, why weren't they noticing? 'Dad' Stiles said, trying to get back up to go to his bed, but falling back on the floor with heavy sobs.

'What?' Scott asked.

'He's dead, why can you not see it?'

Stiles was not making any sense to Derek and everyone else, it seemed like he was having a mental break down or was suffering from Post-traumatic stress, but Derek and the others were not fooled, they knew it was the wolfs-bane that was still in his system. What Derek also knew was if Stiles didn't calm down, he had a higher risk of miscarriage, and if Stiles lost the baby he would never forgive himself. Derek had to calm him down before he killed himself or the baby, but it wasn't easy calming him down, especially when he was having a panic attack.

Derek grabbed Stiles and held him to his chest, hoping that this would calm him down like it normally does, but if anything Stiles was getting increasingly frustrated and started panicking more, trying desperately to get to his bed, but kept falling over in panic. Eventually Stiles gave up on getting up off the floor, so he just cried hysterically on the floor, vaguely aware that the pack was around him, protecting him from any more danger.

He was aware of Derek slowly approaching him with caution, reaching his hand out the same way he would to a frightened animal. Stiles didn't register when Derek finally reached him….he didn't want to know. His father was dead, but the pack couldn't see it. They were just looking at him with weird looks.

'Shh' Derek whispered in his ear, enveloping him in a huge hug, holding Stiles while he cried and cried.

Stiles didn't even realised he had closed his eyes until he opened them again, only to see Deaton on the opposite side of him, holding a syringe in his hand.

Stiles eyes widened. Everyone thought he was crazy, but he knew he wasn't crazy! 'NO!' Stiles yelled, looking at Derek for support, but Derek looked broken and fragile, which was not a good look on him. Derek was meant to be the strong alpha, the tough one in their relationship, but at the moment, both Stiles and Derek were broken.

Stiles felt a sting on his arm and before he could react to it, he went limp in Derek's arm.

* * *

Stiles woke up tucked securely in his bed with Derek by his side.

'Dad?' Stiles asked, worried about his father.

'He's right here' Derek moved out the way and that was when Stiles saw his father. He looked stressed and seemed to age another ten years when he saw how broken Stiles looked, but that honestly didn't matter. He still had colour in his cheeks. His chest was rising and falling. He was alive.

'Dad' Stiles yelled as he grabbed his father around the waist, sobbing with happiness.

His father went on one knee and looked Stiles in the eye. 'I'm fine, son'

'I saw…I thought you were dead'

The sheriff kissed Stiles forehead and pulled him into a tight hug.

'I'm okay, son. Nothing's going to happen to me'

'I saw you dead!' Stiles sobbed even harder; finally realising he was going insane.

'Shh, it's okay. You were just hallucinating; you will be fine once the wolfs-bane gets out your system. I promise, son'

'Oh' was all Stiles said before resting his head on his dad's shoulders, breathing in the scent of him. He was just so happy he was alive.

'Would it make you feel better to know some good news?'

Stiles looked up at his dad, still refusing to let go of him.

'I finally got some sort of record on him.'

'Tell me?' Stiles asked, but ended up earning himself worried glances by both his father and Derek.

'We'll tell you tomorrow, but for now, you need to take it easy' Derek said.

'Derek, please' It was barely a whisper, but Stiles knew Derek heard him.

Derek moved closer to Stiles other side. 'No. Tomorrow I will'

'Will you at least tell me a name?' Stiles needed to know something….anything!

'Desdemona' Derek said, before prying Stiles off his father and back onto the bed, so that he was lying down again, and once again, sleep eluded him.

* * *

_Peter POV_

Peter ran as fast as he could, not daring to be found by Desdemona. Unfortunately, Peter was not as fast as he normally would have been considering the fact that he had been brutally tortured by the devil himself, but even Desdemona was not that smart. He made Peter turn young humans into werewolves, but the arrogant idiot didn't realise that the werewolves answered to Peter, not himself.

At first, Peter had been too weak to command his wolves, but once he healed, he had persuaded the three wolves that he turned to help him save Stiles and the baby. At first, Peter had no idea what Desdemona's plans were, but then he figured it out and he wanted revenge on him! If he killed Stiles and the baby, then Derek would not be able to move on and Peter would not allow his only nephew to be traumatised in anyway. Not if he could prevent it!

Finally Peter reached the Stilinski household, smelling the entire pack there like he knew he would, he opened the door and saw the entire pack in chaos. Isaac was facing the wall, whining like a damn dog on PMS. Jackson and Lydia were hugging each other on the couch, trying to find comfort in each other. Boyd was walking to the stairs, before turning around and going back into the lounge room, whilst Erica was looking up at the ceiling with a forlorn look on her face. Scott was wolfed out, pacing the room at super strength speed with his face in his hands.

'OI' Peter said loudly to get their attention, which he did.

'Thank God' they all said in unison, all making their way over to him, happy that he was safe; which was weird, because he was sure that they all hated him.

'What happened?'

'I'll tell you what happened' Derek said coming down the stairs and pushing his way past his pack to face his uncle.

'Stiles is in danger. I need your help, please.' Derek was pleading with his uncle, like he did when he was five and he wanted his uncle to buy him a chocolate bar from the shops.

Peter was about to reply, but was enveloped by Derek who held him tight, needing someone to comfort him for once.

* * *

S_tiles POV_

Stiles always had nightmares, every single time he slept, but this time he couldn't remember what it was about. All he remembers is waking up in a panic, expecting to see his father or Derek, but instead found someone else looking down at him….someone he didn't want to recognise, but he did. It was Desdemona!

**I didn't want to do Peter's POV, but once again, I did another POV so everything is a little easier to understand! :) and, I could really use a sense of direction for next chapter, so feel free to review and tell me what you think or want to happen in the next chapter :) **


	15. Taken

**Thank's to Magic Howl, stefanswifey01,emo-rocker101, PrincezzShell101, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai and Guest who reviewed last chapter :) you guys are awesome, especially emo-rocker101 who gave me an idea :) **

Stiles could have screamed for help, but he knew it was useless; all he wanted to know was if his father was alright. From what Stiles could see, his father had been knocked unconscious and was on the floor, but luckily, he was still breathing. Thank God, Stiles thought before focusing on Desdemona.

Even though there were six pack members down stairs, he knew that he would be taken long before the pack would get to him. That was just his luck. Every single time Derek left to go toilet or to the kitchen, something bad always happened; after this ordeal was over, Derek was never ever going to leave Stiles and the baby alone.

'What are you waiting for?' Stiles asked Desdemona.

'Just want to get a good look at you before I break you'

'What?' Stiles asked before he was knocked out.

* * *

The first thing Stiles was aware of when he woke up was the fact that he was lying on a horizontal position on the cold, hard floor. The floor was too hard to find a comfortable position, so Stiles sat up, flinching slightly as his stomach cramped.

He was in a small, square room and there was a small lamp that was lit in the corner of the room, illuminating a dark shadow over the room. It gave Stiles the creep.

'Baby' He said, looking down at his stomach that was getting harder. 'Give me a sign that you're alive...please'

There was nothing, but the constant cramping of Stiles stomach made him realise that all this stress and drama he had endured had possibly been too much for the baby, and he might have lost it, and if that was the case, Stiles would seriously kill Desdemona, nice and slow. Hell, Stiles would rip out his intestines through his mouth if his baby wasn't okay. How he would do that, he had no idea, but a father does crazy things for their child, even the Sheriff does crazy things for Stiles.

Stiles shut his eyes and wondered if his father was okay. Sure, he had just been knocked unconscious, but he could have a serious concussion or something worse; and after that dream Stiles had, he had a right to worry about his father. Stiles knew that once his father was awake, the pack would make sure he was okay before going to look for Stiles.

A shiver ran through Stiles spine as he realised that his pack was looking for him and the baby. Why wouldn't they? It only made sense after all, Stiles was Derek's mate and was carrying the future generation of the Hales, and he was as much pack as any wolf.

A cold voice snapped Stiles out of his reverie, which also made him jump in surprise. 'You're awake, I see. You took your time'

'Shut up'

'Hmm, it seems I have to teach you some respect, boy. This will be fun'

Shit, Stiles was in trouble, or so he thought, but as soon as Desdemona made a move towards him, a sense of power and warmth that came from his stomach spread throughout his body, and he had this new found energy that he hadn't had before.

'What the?' Desdemona asked, looking very confused.

'Oh yea' Stiles said, 'I guess me and my baby are stronger than you anticipated'

'But, that's not possible. I am always right'

'Yea….no you're not'

Before Stiles knew it, both he and Desdemona were literally at each other's throats, though it was an unfair advantage. Desdemona was a supernatural creature who could transform into wolves and other things to make him win this battle, though, Stiles would not give up. The baby would not let Stiles give up; it was too stubborn for that. Stiles really ought to thank Derek for that, seeing as how Stiles hadn't even been pregnant for two months, and already the baby was showing the same traits as Derek. For example, always fighting for a reason and never giving up. If it wasn't for the baby, Stiles would have died long ago.

Stiles blocked a right hook and kneed Desdemona in the stomach with as much force as he could, which resulted in him doubling over in pain, but the idiot quickly healed and was angrier than ever. His eyes were literally glowing yellow and his face didn't even look the same anymore. Stiles thought his face was pretty creepy anyway, but now, Stiles wanted to back away in a corner and tremble, but the baby would not allow that.

It was as if the baby and Stiles were interacting with each other – in a way that no one else could ever understand- and together they were fighting for each other's lives. When Desdemona would punch, Stiles would block it, when a clawed hand came towards Stiles face, Stiles would break his fingers.

Within twenty minutes of fighting, neither Stiles nor Desdemona had the upper hand, that was until Desdemona went to punch Stiles in the stomach and Stiles momentarily panicked, wanting to protect his baby.

'Got ya' Desdemona said, before pushing Stiles to the floor and cracking his head open on the floor.

* * *

It had been three days since Stiles had been taken, and each day he was only allowed a limited amount of water and food. On the first day he was only allowed to have two sips of water, on the second day he was only allowed to have a bite of bread and on the third day, he wasn't allowed to have anything.

Not that Stiles minded whether he had anything or not. He was sure that the water and food was laced with wolfs-bane, but his thirst and hunger told him to eat, but luckily the baby did not seem to be affected at all. Even though Stiles hadn't been pregnant that long, the baby was powerful and nothing seemed to be hurting it…..thank God, but Stiles was getting incredibly weak. Stiles mused at the thought that the baby was stronger than Derek. Derek and the baby was the only thing keeping him sane throughout this ordeal.

Throughout this ordeal, Stiles had been thinking about what Scott had said about the baby being a Derek Jr., but Stiles wasn't so sure. For some reason, he could only imagine the baby as a girl. It would be weird though, if they had a girl, both Derek and Stiles were inexperienced when it came to girls and had no idea how to deal with them.

Stiles jumped at the sudden noise of the door squeaking open. Hmp, it was Desdemona again, holding a glass of water in his hands.

'WHY ARE YOU NOT KILLING ME?' Stiles yelled. Every hour that went by, the more frustrated he became.

'I tried, boy. It seems that thing inside of you is too strong. Stronger than anything else I have ever come across'

'Well, let me go. I promise Derek won't kill you' Stiles was lying, but a little white lie was nothing in comparison to kidnapping.

'You don't think I know that you're lying to me? It's okay, though. You'll die eventually. In seven months to be exact'

Stiles eyes widened at the thought of Desdemona cutting him up to get to the baby, then leaving him for dead whilst he took the baby and raised him/her as his own. Stiles could have cried, but he refused to show Desdemona any more weakness than he already had. So he did the only thing that was normal, and looked up at Desdemona and smiled.

'Derek will find me before then, and when he does, he will kill you. I can guarantee it'

* * *

Deaton's POV

Deaton sat at his desk, poring over countless of books on magic, wolves, shape shifters and anything that could help them find poor Stiles. The poor kid had been through so much, and Deaton was honestly amazed that Stiles and the baby were still fine.

After another half-hour, Deaton got out a map and did a tracking spell over the map, desperately trying to find Stiles. He had no idea what he would do if he didn't get to Stiles in time. Derek would be upset, probably suicidal, Scott would be broken and the rest of the pack would never be the same. Deaton had to help them, Stiles had helped him in the past and now it was time to return the favour.

Another hour went by before Deaton finally found something. The map ignited and caught fire, except for one part of it. The part that hadn't caught fire was where Stiles was. Deaton hopped up and sped to the Sheriff's house, where the entire pack was to tell them the good news.

He knew where Stiles was!

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Do you think the pack will end up finding Stiles? **

**Oh, and in case you guys didn't notice, I think I will make the baby a girl, just to be different and make everyone happy :) **


	16. Torture

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, hope you guys enjoy this one :)**

Stiles dreamt of being in Derek's arms. Derek would hold him close to his chest and kiss him on his forehead, telling him that everything would be okay, but this was a futile dream. Stiles and Derek were being separated by one man, Stiles was alone on the cold hard floor, with a throbbing head and an aching body, with only his baby –that was still in his stomach- as company. Not that he minded, mind you. Stiles and his baby had formed a bond that could not be described in words, but whatever this bond was, it was reassurance that the baby was still alive, getting stronger by each minute that goes by. Though, the stronger the baby got, the weaker Stiles became.

It had been four days now since Stiles had been taken, and Stiles didn't think he could cope any longer. With only the four walls to stare at, Stiles was going insane and bored and not to mention his increasing anxiety, but every time Stiles was about to have a panic attack, a sense of warmth that came from his stomach would calm him down. Stiles seriously loved his baby so much. Already, Stiles had felt the reciprocating love between father and child, and my God, it was the best feeling in the world.

'It's been four days, there not coming, you know' God, Stiles hated that cold daunting voice.

'Shut up'

'Why? Just because I'm right'

'You're never right' Stiles wanted to punch him in the face, but the lack of food and water was taking a toll on his body. Better him than his baby, though.

Stiles heard the door shut loudly, leaving him alone with his baby and thoughts for company. Shit, Stiles could not handle the silence anymore, he was literally going insane, and he needed to yell, scream or punch something. He needed to do something; he could not just lie on the floor and pretend like everything was normal.

'F**k' Stiles yelled as he ran to the door, banging it with his fist. 'LET ME OUT. LET ME OUT. LET ME OUT!' yelling wouldn't help the situation, but it sure as hell made Stiles feel better…at least for a little while.

After about ten minutes of banging on the door, Desdemona came back in with a chair and rope. Shit, Stiles wished he hadn't started acting like an idiot, because he was about to get tied up.

'You're digging a hole, you know? Sooner or later, you will not be able to get yourself out of this hole.'

'Sorry' Stiles mumbled. He hated being confined to a small place, but being constricted to just a chair, there was no way in hell that he would be able to handle that. He needed to be able to move.

Desdemona chuckled, scratching at the stubble that was growing after four days of not shaving. 'You're not sorry' It was not a question. 'You just don't want to be tied up like a dog'

Stiles took a deep breath, trying to steady his anxiety that was fast approaching. Stiles just wanted to be home, in bed whilst Derek fussed over him and made sure he was okay. Desdemona moved toward Stiles, picking him up and placing him in the chair and tying him up…a little too tight for his liking.

'And just so can't squirm your way out of it…' Desdemona held up a knife and stabbed Stiles in the thigh, leaving the knife in there.

Stiles couldn't help but scream as agonising pain made its way through his body, all except his stomach, which seemed to still be warm and unaffected….has Stiles ever mentioned how much he loved his baby?

'I'll be back in ten minutes to take the knife out; I wouldn't want you to die right now, not when you're still carrying my baby'

Stiles flinched at Desdemona's words. How dare the prick call Stiles and Derek's baby his? How dare he tie Stiles up and stab him in the leg? And, how dare he have the audacity to kidnap Stiles and pretend like everything was completely normal?

Stiles unwillingly lost consciousness, whether it was shock from the wound or the blood loss, or whether it was because his anxiety, Stiles had no idea.

* * *

'_Deaton, what did you just say?' Derek asked, looking at Deaton __with a hopeful expression on his face._

'_You know what I said' Deaton replied back, his eyes flickering between Derek, the Sheriff and the rest of the pack. _

'_Well then' Derek said, his muscles tensing as he said this 'let's go get my mate'_

* * *

Stiles woke up to someone slapping his face and for a moment, he was disoriented and was wondering why Derek was slapping him so early in the morning, but that was before he finally remembered everything. His head ache, his thirst and the pain in his thigh. He tried to slap the hands away, before realising that his hands were tied behind his back.

'Careful...' Desdemona was cut off by a loud bang that seemed to echo endlessly throughout the small room. 'What is this?' Desdemona asked, looking at Stiles.

'How the hell should I know?' Stiles spat back, but instantly regretted it as soon as Desdemona pushed the knife further into his thigh.

'What did you do?'

'I haven't done anything. In case you haven't noticed, I've been tied up to a chair' Stiles was panting from pain in between each word.

Desdemona didn't say anything, but punched Stiles in the face before twisting the knife around in Stiles thigh. The idiot was actually enjoying inflicting pain on Stiles; Stiles tried to break the ropes that restrained him, but had no luck at all. Stiles screamed in pain, and within seconds the door came off its hinges and was replaced by Derek, Scott and Peter, with the rest of the pack behind them. Derek was looking at Desdemona with a crazed look in his eyes and before Stiles knew it, Derek sprang forward and grabbed Desdemona, whilst Scott and Peter ran to Stiles.

'Stiles' Scott said 'what did he do to you?' Scott's voice was full of sadness and concern that it made Stiles start to cry, but he stopped himself when Peter pulled out the knife.

'Sorry' Peter mumbled.

'Derek' Stiles said, trying to get Derek's attention, but his voice was too weak.

'DEREK' Scott yelled, finally getting Derek's attention.

At first, Derek didn't respond. He just stood there, holding Desdemona by the throat, but then Stiles said Derek's name one more time, and Derek's grip weakened before he finally chucked Desdemona against the wall –letting the others deal with him- before going over to Stiles. Stiles looked at Derek in the eyes, as all he wanted to do was stare at Derek, never taking his eyes off him.

'Stiles are you okay' Derek asked.

Somewhere, as if miles away Stiles heard him, but he didn't want to respond, he couldn't respond. He was too transfixed with Derek's eyes and Derek himself; it had been four days of not seeing him…four days of absolute torture. So now that everything was going right for once, Stiles had no idea what to do.

An ear splitting scream was emitted from Desdemona, and it was all too much for Stiles and he fainted; only having comfort from Derek and their baby.

**Yay, they finally found Stiles! But, do you think he is completely out of danger? And Peter's still has to round up his wolves. So stay tuned for next chapter to see what happens. Reviews are always nice :)**


	17. Never catch a break

**Hope you guys enjoy this :) **

Stiles woke up three times before he finally regained full consciousness.

The first time Stiles woke, his eyes were extremely heavy; he could feel a pinching sensation in his hand and something cold on his stomach. He could see distinct outlines of Derek –who seemed to be clinging to Stiles side while whining. He also saw Scott on the other side of the bed, gripping Stiles hand as if his life depended on it, and very vaguely, Stiles could see Deaton and the rest of the pack watching him warily.

The second time Stiles woke; he was in an armchair next to the window with a blanket loosely wrapped around his shoulders. Stiles was only aware of three things; his stomach –that now had a little bump-, the fresh air on his face, and of course the presence next to him, which of course was Derek. When Stiles could put two and two together, he realised that Derek held one of Stiles hand's, whilst his other hand was on his stomach, contently rubbing it as if it were the most precious thing in the world. Stiles slowly moved one of his hands to his stomach, and he laced his fingers with Derek's, before falling back asleep.

The third time Stiles woke, was the worst. He was tangled up in a mass of blankets and it was too hot. His throat was as hard as sand paper and it even hurt to swallow his own saliva. Stiles cheeks were flushed, and he was sweating, it was just too darn hot! He tried to move out of the mass of blankets, but as soon as he did he screamed in pain as his entire body hurt. Stiles heard voices talking to him, asking him if he could hear them and to show them a sort of sign if he could, but Stiles couldn't move. It was as if Stiles had been paralysed by the kanima again, but this was different. The only reason he couldn't move was because he was paralysed with fear.

Stiles took a deep breath, attempting to steady his nerves. The first thing Stiles did when he could move without causing himself too much pain, was move his hands to his stomach, chuckling ever so slightly as he felt the little bump. Sure, he had felt it before, but it was such a relief to know the baby was still alive.

'Stiles' a cool hand was placed on Stiles forehead, but Stiles could still not open his eyes. His eyes were way too heavy.

Instead, Stiles tried to say something to Derek, but ended up having a coughing fit. Someone put a glass of water at his lips, which Stiles drank greedily like at any moment the glass of water would be ripped away from him.

'Slow down, Stiles, take your time' the voice was reassuring, so Stiles took the advice and drank a little slower, letting the cool liquid glide gleefully down his throat.

Stiles slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the harsh light that came from his bedroom ceiling; Derek seemed to notice this, so he yelled for someone to turn the lights down. Stiles was grateful that no words were needed between himself and Derek. That's what love is about, Stiles thought as he fully opened his eyes.

As soon as Stiles regained the ability to move, he caressed Derek's cheek.

'Stiles, can you hear me?' Derek asked.

'Yes' Stiles answered, looking around the room and was surprised to see Melissa –Scott's mom- standing at the foot of his bed, next to Deaton.

'Deaton needed some help' Derek explained, seeing Stiles confused look.

'Oh' was all Stiles said before he attempted to move out of the mass of blankets, but once again failed to.

Stiles looked up at Derek, before saying; 'Could you help me?'

Derek didn't say anything; he just pulled the blankets off of Stiles. Derek sat back down and looked at Stiles with a resigned look, and Stiles started panicking, thinking that maybe something was wrong with the baby, but then he realised that he would know if there was something wrong with the baby. But why was Derek looking at Stiles with a sad look in his eyes?

'What is it?' Stiles asked.

Derek didn't answer straight away, but when he did, his voice was soft and broken. 'Things didn't go exactly to plan'

'What do you mean?' Stiles asked, barely containing his panic.

Derek answered Stiles with complete silence and he found a sudden interest with the floor. 'Answer me!' Stiles looked around; making sure every single pack member was there. Stiles heart literally dropped into his stomach when he could not see his father.

Realising that Derek would not answer Stiles; he turned his attention to Scott. 'Please tell me what happened'

'We stupidly left your father alone when we came to get you' Scott pause was meant with an awkward silence. 'Desdemona, he….uh….he wasn't alone. He called for reinforcements, God, Stiles, we finally killed that prick, but then more shape shifters came. God Stiles, we barely made it out alive.' Another pause, before he continued. 'By the time we got back, your father…he….he' Scott complete stopped talking, too grief stricken to carry on.

'They took him' It was not a question. Stiles could tell by their faces that his dad had been taken. 'How many shape shifters were there?' Stiles asked, feeling empty and hollow inside.

'Ten…or more' Derek said, wiping away Stiles tears.

'I….what are we going to do?'

'Don't worry. We got our own reinforcements' Derek and Peter shared a look, before Peter walked out of the room, accompanied by Erica and Boyd.

'I can't believe this' Stiles said, before his remaining energy dwindled and he once again fell asleep.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

Peter walked out of the kid's room, followed by Erica and Boyd; after Derek and the pack had a talk, everyone decided it was time to go find the wolves that Peter turned, as they were new wolves and bound to hurt someone and plus, they needed all the back-up they could get. So once Peter found the wolves, he would train them, before making them submit to Derek and make them declare Derek their alpha.

Normally, Peter would seize the moment and want to be alpha of his own pack, but right now, his nephew needed all the help he could get and he was willing to oblige, especially if it helped to get the Sheriff back. He may not like the Sheriff, but he was starting to like Stiles as he made his nephew happy. Peter would help in any way he could!

**Oh, so what did you guys think? Desdemona IS dead, but now there are other shape-shifters out there to get revenge ! Stiles and Derek can never catch a break, poor guys! but don't fear, Peter will find his wolves and they will help! Yay :) review and tell me what you think of this chapter :D**


	18. Bloodlust

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and alerted this story, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D**

**Two weeks later **

It had been two weeks and things were not getting any easier for Stiles. They had no leads on finding his father, they hadn't heard back from Peter, Erica or Boyd and on top of that, the shape-shifters in town were making everything ten times worse!

The day after Stiles gained consciousness was when they made their first move; they didn't want to hurt or kill Stiles or any of the pack, but they were sending a message, and that was clear when they threw a dead mountain lion –with blood everywhere- into the lounge room, right next to where Stiles was sitting on the couch. They were toying with Stiles and the rest of the pack, letting them know that they were inferior to them. They were stronger and faster than the pack, and now that three pack members were gone, if they decided to attack, Derek and his pack would lose.

The pack were trying to do everything they could to make Stiles feel better, but nothing was working. Stiles was in deep depression, which was understandable after everything he had been through, especially with everything he had gone through with Desdemona, but now there were a whole pack of shape-shifters who wanted revenge on Stiles and the pack. Maybe Stiles would have been able to cope with everything if his father was around, but he wasn't and that was what was making everything harder.

The only person who could get more than a word out of Stiles was Derek and even then, it was a bit of a challenge. Both Deaton and Derek had tried to get Stiles to communicate with others, but they failed miserably, as it ended up in Stiles shutting down even more. To make matters even worse, Stiles nightmares were even worse now and he would often wake up crying hysterically and no matter what anyone tried to do, nothing would help. It often ended up in Deaton having to sedate him, for fear of Stiles harming himself or the baby, but it was mostly Stiles they were worried about, as the baby seemed to be indestructible.

Stiles test results came back and it proved that Stiles ion levels were too low, which meant that not enough oxygen was being sent throughout his body, but Stiles didn't care. It's not like it was affecting his baby and anything that wasn't affecting the baby was not a concern in Stiles books.

'Stiles, dinner's ready' Lydia said, her voice as happy and energetic as ever, which kind of annoyed Stiles.

Stiles didn't even bother to answer; he just kept watching the T.V as he leaned against Derek's chest, not giving a damn about eating dinner. It's not like his father would be eating dinner, so why should Stiles? Why should Stiles do things that his father wouldn't do?

'Stiles' Lydia was now in front of Stiles, with her hands on her hips. 'Would you like some dinner'

'No' Stiles answered. Not noticing the worried glances both Derek and her shared behind his back.

Lydia went to her knees in front of Stiles and practically started begging. 'Please, you need to eat something. If you don't like pasta, maybe I can make something else?'

'No' Stiles voice was just as emotionless as it was before.

'Please, Stiles we're all worried about you…..'

'Lydia' Jackson cut in 'its fine, just leave him be for now' Jackson gently pulled a crying Lydia away from Stiles, who seemed to be unfazed by Lydia's sudden outburst.

Stiles didn't care for dinner, in fact he didn't care about much anymore and plus, he was too worried about the full moon –which was tonight- to be able to concentrate on anything else. Stiles was worried about what would happen. Would it be as bad as the first time? Would it be worse?

Afraid, Stiles moved closer to Derek, unintentionally gripping his shirt as he planted his face into Derek's chest, while terrible sobs wracked his body, but he was not crying, just hyperventilating for the third time today. Normally, Stiles would be able to calm down before he had a full-blown panic attack, but today he could not. Just the memory of the last full moon was enough to make Stiles panic.

'This full moon will be different' Derek said, trying to reassure Stiles.

'No it won't, you're lying to try and make me feel better' Stiles said in between words; attempting to talk over his hysteria. Stiles took a deep breath, before calming himself down so he didn't sound like a complete crazy person. 'Just….tell me the truth'

Derek rubbed his face with his hands, wondering if he should be honest with Stiles, but if he did be honest it could cause more panic. After a minute silence, Derek spoke. 'It will probably be worse, I honestly don't know, but we- Deaton and I- think the further along you are the more powerful the baby becomes on the full moon, which means….'

'It will hurt _a lot'_ Stiles finished Derek's sentence, realising just how hard this pregnancy has become.

'Deaton said that maybe if we sedated you…'

'NO' Stiles didn't mean to yell, but there was no way in hell that he would be drugged again.

Both Stiles and Derek sighed in unison, realising just how complicated things were. Oh well, at least they had each other…for now. Considering how bad Stiles life had been recently, he wouldn't be surprised if Derek was taken from him as well, just like his father had been, but the difference with Derek and the Sheriff was that Derek was a werewolf, the sheriff was only human.

Stiles cringed at the thought of his father and he doubted that he was even alive. It had been two weeks and Stiles seriously doubted that they were giving him food and water, and there was no way someone could survive two weeks without food or water. Stiles throat constricted as tears threatened to spill down his delicate face.

'Derek, my dad he's dead, isn't he?' Stiles voice was so quiet and sad and it made Derek's heart break into two.

'I'm not going to lie to you' Derek said, lacing his fingers with Stiles. 'He probably is. The shape shifters have no reason for keeping him alive'

There, he said it. Stiles knew the probability of his father being alive was very slim, but hearing Derek say it aloud shattered any hope Stiles had of his father being alive. Stiles retreated further within himself, not wanting to come out and face the world….until he got an agonizing cramp.

Ugh. It wasn't even 7:30 yet and already the baby was shifting. Stiles moved closer to Derek as an agonising snap came from Stiles side. Oh God, the baby broke a rib. Stiles could feel Derek tensing before he called the rest of the pack into the lounge room.

'Are you guys in control of the shift?' Derek asked, looking at each of them in the eye, which made them feel very uncomfortable.

'Yes' they all said in unison.

'Good' Derek said, before continuing 'Two of you guys needs to go get Deaton'

'No' Stiles said, 'honestly, the baby's not even hurting me that …..OW' Stiles said. Damn, this baby _was_ getting stronger with each full moon.

Derek growled at Scott and Jackson, letting them know that they need to get Deaton, but there was no way Stiles was getting sedated again.

'I MEAN IT, DEREK' Stiles snapped, holding his stomach as if his life depended on it.

'Fine' Derek said, getting agitated.

Stiles was happy that they weren't getting Deaton, because if Deaton was needed every time there was a full moon, then Stiles would probably end up a drug addict. Stiles groaned as he felt another rib breaking. _Oh well, _Stiles thought to himself, _at least it will heal in an hour or two. _

Stiles fell to the floor and started coughing up blood and before he knew it, he was lying on the floor, doubling over in pain, but at the same time he fell on the floor, Peter, Erica and Boyd walked in, each holding a new wolf by their necks.

Before Stiles knew it, all hell had broken lose. The new werewolves were out of control, and as soon as they spotted Stiles their human features became unrecognisable and they pushed everyone out of the way and raced toward Stiles. They only had one look on their faces, and that was bloodlust.

**What do you think is going to happen next? OR what do you WANT to happen next ? Review's are always appreciated :D Xx**


	19. Alpha

**This chapter had been a little hard to write, so just don't hate me if it's really bad, but anyway, hope you guys kinda like it -_- **

Stiles could not defend himself this time, his baby was too busy going through the transformation -that it would have to endure every full moon- to help Stiles get the strength he needed in defending himself. In saying this, Stiles was as defenceless as he was before his baby had been supplying him with special abilities, but luckily Derek was there.

Stiles vaguely saw Derek jump in front of him, daring the new wolves to come at him and when they did, Derek roared his almighty alpha roar and for a moment the new wolves submitted to their alpha, bowing their heads as they recognized the authority figure standing right in front of them, though their submission did not last long. If it was any other day, Derek's authority would send them backing away like a frightened animal, but as the full moon was tonight, they were out of control and the only way to calm them down would be to chain them up, just like the others had to be tied up on their first full moon.

Stiles was completely lying down now, too exhausted to do anything else, but he still kept his eyes open, watching Derek with the new wolves. The others were not interfering, knowing that in order for Derek to be classified their alpha, he had to get them to understand it, but still, they kept close watchful eye on the new wolves, each and every one of their urges was to protect their alpha from any harm.

Stiles couldn't help the groan that escaped from his lips; he could feel the baby changing inside of him, it was frightening to say the least…but it wasn't just frightening, it was a horrible experience for Stiles. Lydia came to Stiles aid, placing a soft hand at the small of his back, which Stiles was grateful for. Normally, Derek would be the one to offer comfort to Stiles, but he was a little preoccupied at the moment. Stiles coughed up some blood and he found himself thinking that maybe…just maybe….he should have got Deaton to sedate him.

Pain shot through Stiles entire body as another rib was broken, but this time he could not help but scream. God, why was everything so hard for Stiles? Lydia pulled Stiles head into her lap, brushing his hair with his fingers, and though it seemed to help Stiles calm down, it did not lessen the pain as another rib was broken. Geez, how many ribs could be broken without causing permanent damage?

'It's okay' Lydia told Stiles.

'No. It's. Not' Stiles managed to gasp out. Not only was he in physical pain, but just seeing Derek attempt to calm the new wolves was traumatic as he did not want anything bad to happen to Derek.

At the sound of Stiles voice, the new wolves became murderous and they charged forward until Derek knocked all three of them into the wall. _Crap that was like five holes in the walls._ The biggest wolf got back up and Stiles couldn't help but notice how fit and muscly he looked…but not as big and muscly as Derek.

'Stand down' Derek ordered the wolf, and for a moment the wolf almost obeyed, but then his werewolf senses took hold and he attacked Derek.

Stiles could see Derek deflecting the blows, which he was happy about. Within two minutes Derek had the other wolf pinned up against the wall, staring intently at him whilst he tried to get out of Derek's grip, but whether the new wolf knew it or not, Derek had won the fight….he was now their Alpha. Derek roared in each of the wolves' faces and this time they curled up into a ball, finally realizing who their alpha was.

Now that Stiles was certain Derek wasn't going to be hurt or killed, he focused on himself and getting through the pain. Vaguely, he could hear Derek telling Scott, Isaac and Peter to take the wolves to the back to the burnt down Hale house and tie them up in the train.

Derek leaned down next to Stiles, tracing his jawline with his finger. 'Stiles just breathe' Derek said to Stiles, taking him from Lydia and holding him close to his chest. 'Focus'

Stiles focused on his breathing, realizing that he was on the verge of another panic attack, but he couldn't afford to be so weak. His own baby –who wasn't even born yet- was stronger than him, and that was shameful to say the least. It's not like Stiles minded being physically weaker than everyone, but normally he was the most strong minded person in the pack, but not now. Ugh. Stiles had to get a grip on reality, if not for the baby, then for his father, for Derek and for himself.

Ignoring the pain, Stiles slowly sat up, wincing as it felt like something was clawing at Stiles stomach, it honestly felt like someone had stabbed Stiles in the stomach and was twisting the knife around and around. Turning to look at Derek in the eye, he said 'I'm going to bed'

Even though everyone knew Stiles was incredibly weak, they all showed visible signs of relief as he gathered his wits and pulled himself up –with the aid of Derek- and walked up the stairs, gripping on the railing so he wouldn't fall. Of course Derek had been there, his arms out stretched just in case he needed to catch Stiles, but he too, understood the importance and significance of Stiles walking up the stairs by himself.

Even though his physical strength was dwindling each time the baby became stronger, at least his mental health was improving slightly…not much, but just enough for everyone to see some of the old Stiles resurface….at least for a little while.

Little did Stiles and Derek know that even though things may appear to be better, they were not! Everything is not what it seems and the shape shifters will avenge Desdemona's death, and by doing that they will target the weakest link, which was Stiles at this point. Even though Desdemona had failed in killing Stiles and the thing that was in his stomach, they would not fail. They needed revenge, the leader of the "pack" –Desdemona's brother - needed to avenge his brother's death in order to be at peace with himself.

**Do you think Stiles is improving or will he go back to being depressed and ignoring the world? And what about the new wolves! do you think they will follow Derek's orders or will they cause more trouble? Ohh, and what about Desdemona's brother! **


	20. Time to go on a date

**Just to warn you guys, this chapter is different from the other chapters, I just felt really bad about ruining Stiles life so I decided to make things a little better for him! **

Stiles woke the next morning feeling different, he could think more clearly and though he still felt deeply saddened by whatever circumstances he was enduring, he was no longer "suicidal", and though he was depressed, he knew that in order to get through this he needed to be positive. It seemed that a good night's sleep had helped him to see more clearly, enabling him to focus enough to attempt to work on a plan to get his father back…hopefully alive and well.

Even Stiles knew the probability of finding his father alive was slim, but nevertheless, he held on to the thought and hope that his father was alive and well. Plus, if anyone was capable of getting themselves out of a dangerous situation it was Stiles father, considering he was the Sheriff and a damn good one at that!

* * *

Both Stiles and Derek lay in bed for quite some time, both as equally as exhausted as each other. Stiles would often drift back to sleep, only to be awakened by terrible nightmares that he did not want to associate with. He was trying to be positive, but it was hard to do that when your nightmares opened up a void of fears that may or may not come true; Stiles was thankful Derek had his arm draped across Stiles chest in a protective manner because it often calmed him down.

Turning around to face Derek, Stiles planted a firm kiss on his partner's lips, which Derek responded to. Stiles twisted his hands in Derek's hair, feeling the soft and silky strands of hair fall through his fingers. Both were enjoying what they were doing until Derek pulled away, a frown line etched upon his features as he stared at Stiles with a bemused expression.

'Stiles, why are you making out with me when I'm half asleep? It's kind of creepy….and random' Derek's voice was groggy with sleep, but despite that, humour underlined his tone.

Stiles feigned a sigh. 'I guess if you don't want me making out with you, I won't.'

'Hey! That is not what I was saying, I'm just worried about you and how you're coping…'

'No! I've been thinking, and for one day we will not talk about anything bad, no shape shifters and most certainly not the other thing' It was true, whilst Stiles had been on and off sleeping he thought about going out for the day and attempting to live a little.

Derek chuckled, grabbing Stiles hips and pulling him closer to his own body. 'What did you have in mind' Oh, God, the way Derek talked was just so damn sexy!

'Not whatever your thinking' Stiles managed to choke out.

'What then?' Derek planted a soft kiss on Stiles forehead, caressing his cheek which made Stiles turn a deep shade of red.

'I dunno' Stiles admitted.

'How about this' Derek paused kissing Stiles again, both of them finding it hard to resist each other; 'Go have a shower and get ready and when you come back down stairs I'll have planned everything and I will take you out for the day'

'You're the best boyfriend I've ever had'

'I'm the only boyfriend you've ever had!' Derek stated, chuckling at Stiles.

'I love you' Stiles said cheekily, before getting up–wincing slightly as his stomach cramped – and walking down the hall to the shower.

Stiles ignored the fact that both Scott and Jackson were guarding the closed bathroom door, whilst Isaac and Boyd patrolled outside and Lydia, Erica and Peter were training the new wolves. Normally the alpha would train new wolves, but as Derek was a bit too preoccupied he made sure that the others each took a turn in training the wolves.

Stiles ran his fingers through his hair, noticing just how long his hair had become. It wasn't even a buzz cut anymore. Oh well, Stiles just didn't have the patience to shave his head anymore, even though it didn't take that long, it was just a pain having to trim it every week or so.

Even though the water helped to calm Stiles down, it did not help subdue all of his nerves. Finally giving up on the thought that the water would help him calm his nerves he walked out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping his lower body up in it.

Looking at the mirror, Stiles noticed how gaunt and tired he looked; it was as if he was a complete different person now. He had dark purple bags under his eyes, he was even paler and on top of that, his face and every other part of his body –with the exception of his stomach- was extremely thin. Taking a few steps back to admire his stomach, he saw the little bump that was there. Stiles was sure his little bundle of joy was the only thing keeping him alive.

_Unbelievable_, Stiles thought as he felt his stomach. He could not believe that he had a baby growing inside of him, it should have been impossible, but it wasn't! Regretfully, Stiles thoughts lead him to his father, about his reaction when Stiles had told him everything. At first he seemed sad, then disappointed and seemed as though he was in denial, but the more time that went by it seemed as though his father was actually happy. But now he may never have the chance to see his grandchild.

Wiping away tears, Stiles started to walk over to where his clothes was, but being the klutz he was, fell over hard on his back. Shit, that actually hurt. It wasn't long before Jackson and Scott came running in and instantly rushed to Stiles side.

'Are you okay, Stilinski?' Jackson asked.

'Yea….I'm a klutz though' Stiles responded sheepishly.

'What happened?' Derek asked, running into the bathroom.

Stiles paused, too embarrassed to tell him that he slipped, but luckily he didn't need to.

'You fell?' Derek asked, actually smiling.

'Mhm'

Holding back a smile, Derek grabbed Stiles by the waist and pulled him to his feet. 'Get out' He said to Scott and Jackson, shutting the door behind them. Stiles stared sheepishly at Derek, feeling embarrassed about falling over, but luckily Derek pretended like it didn't happen, he just helped Stiles change into his clothes without saying a word.

Stiles held hands with Derek as they walked out of the bathroom, pretending not to see Scott's raised eye brows or pretending not to hear Jackson's wolf whistle. Nothing was going to ruin their day, not even the shape-shifters, not even the fact that his father was nowhere to be found. Just for one day, Stiles needed to do something for himself and have a little fun.

Once they reached the Camaro, Derek opened the door for Stiles. 'You ready for our date?'

Stiles smiled before kissing Derek on the lips.

'I'll take that as a yes' Derek murmured.

**I have to admit I had a lot of fun writing this chapter -.-**

**So what did you guys think? Do you think the date will go well? And do you think this positive attitude that Stiles has will last long? **


	21. Kill or be killed

**I have no idea why, but this chapter was being an absolute pain to write, so please forgive me if it is really bad! BUT, I hope you guys find it okay :)**

They were driving to the local café when Stiles saw him. There he was standing at the side of the road, his blue eyes, pale complexion and greying hair, everything was him. Everything was his father, though there was one question on Stiles mind, why in the hell was his father at the side of the road for?

'Derek, pull over' Stiles voice was panicky.

'What is it?'

'I…just….hurry up and pull over!' Stiles practically yelled this; he needed to see his father.

Stiles practically jumped out of the car before Derek had fully stopped the car, and ran to where he thought he saw his father. Running around in circles, Stiles started to hyperventilate; he had been sure that he saw his father standing here, silently watching his son. Where in the hell was he?

'Stiles, what is it?' Derek asked, walking up to Stiles and putting a protective hand on his shoulder.

Stiles stayed completely silent, his eyes searching the road, before they finally landed on the outskirts of the woods. Maybe his father had gone in the woods? Without thinking, Stiles ran into the woods, calling out for his father and desperately running around –almost tripping over on a few branches – before Derek caught him.

Stiles breathing and heart beat was erratic by the time Derek caught up to him, partly because it was so unexpected when Derek harshly spun Stiles around, so that they were face to face. The sudden spin made Stiles feel nauseous, but when he looked up at Derek, he could see that his mate did not care if he made Stiles feel sick, because in his eyes, he was protecting Stiles from harming himself or the baby.

Stiles thrashed around in Derek's grip, trying to get his mate to relinquish his hold on him, but nothing was working, until Stiles felt a weird sensation in his stomach. No words could describe what this feeling was. For a moment, Stiles looked utterly confused, until he realized that his precious baby was kicking!

Stiles voice cracked as he said, 'Derek, oh my God'

'What is it?' Derek asked as he let go of Stiles and put his hands to Stiles stomach.

'I think the baby kicked' by this time, Stiles voice was full of excitement that he could no longer withhold. 'It's kicking! Can you feel it?' Derek shook his head sadly, a little bit upset that he could not feel the baby kick.

'Maybe it's too early for you to feel?' Stiles suggested. All previous thoughts about his father were gone as he thought about his baby.

Derek engulfed Stiles in a huge hug, both of them smiling like idiots as the baby continued to do crazy things in Stiles stomach. In all honestly, with a normal pregnancy, the baby would not have advanced this quick, but considering the baby was half wolf –half human, it defied all laws of logic and already had a mind of it's own.

'Hey Derek' Stiles said, looking up at Derek with his big brown eyes.

'Yeah?'

Stiles blushed as he said this, 'I think the baby's going to be a girl'

'Why do you say that for?'

'I don't know it's just a feeling.' Stiles looked sheepish as he said this, and he ended up planting his face in the crook of Derek's neck.

'Well, I was looking forward to having a boy, but I think if we have a girl it would be great'

'You really think so?' Stiles asked.

'To be honest, as long as the baby is healthy I will be happy' Derek's voice was happy as he said this.

Stiles and Derek ended up leaning against a tree that was nearby and sat on the ground, both leaning against each other for company, but for Stiles, he leaned against Derek for the extra warmth. They both sat on the ground for quite some while, discussing baby names and talking about who the God parents would be, when a thought finally occurred to Stiles.

'Derek, how in the hell am I going to have this baby?'

Stiles felt Derek's chest vibrate, which was a clear indicator that he was laughing silently. 'Deaton and I have discussed this, and seeing as there is no natural way for you to have the baby, you'll be having a C-section.'

'Oh, right' As if Stiles didn't know this. How could he be so stupid as to think he was going to have natural birth? It was physically impossible for a male. 'Deaton will perform the surgery?'

'Yes, but Scott's mom will help'

Stiles took a deep breath. This would be the first time he had surgery and even though it was months away, he still felt extremely nervous.

'Shh' Derek cooed. 'Everything will be fine, I'll be there and I will never let anything bad happen to you'

Trusting Derek's judgement, Stiles leaned into him and breathed in his scent. Whenever Stiles was around Derek, he seemed to calm down instantly, it was like going home after a long day of work, it was the safety net that kept Stiles together after a long and hard day.

'Well, isn't this sweet?' A cold and harsh voice said.

Stiles felt Derek tense up, and within a minute, both Derek and Stiles stood up to face the man….who looked like the Sheriff! But Stiles knew it wasn't his father, it was one of the shape-shifters who finally decided to make their move, though there was one question on Stiles mind. Why now?

'I'll be there for you and I will never let anything bad happen to you. Ha! That was a good line, Derek' the shape-shifter mimicked Derek's voices, earning him a death glare from Derek. 'And the baby kicked? That's lovely, shame you will die'.

Everything happened too fast for Stiles human eyes to be able to follow, all he could register was Derek running over to the shifter and fighting it out. It seems that the threat did not go down well with Derek, and the fact that he threatened Stiles and his kid was not okay! Stiles closed his eyes as he heard the _snap _that meant Derek had broken the shifter's neck.

Stiles was left dumbfounded as Derek picked him up and carried him to the car, running at full speed as if their lives depended on it, which it clearly did. Derek placed Stiles in the passenger seat and even started doing his seatbelt up for him. Seriously! What was going on?

'Derek' Stiles licked his dry lips. 'Tell me what just happened'

Stiles watched Derek as he got into the driver's side, just by looking at the alpha wolf it was evident how enraged he was…but it wasn't just that…he looked scared? His jaw was tense and he gripped the steering wheel with a deathly grip.

'Derek, what did you just do?' When Derek answered, Stiles mouth hung open in shock. He kept replaying the four words Derek had just said in his mind, trying to make sense of it all.

Derek's voice echoed in his head, 'I just started war'

Oh crap, if it wasn't bad before, it was now! Derek had killed one of the shifters and had unknowingly put Stiles and the baby in even more danger. But Stiles, being the martyr he was, did not care for his own life, he only cared about his precious baby girl that was yet to be born.

**What do you think is going to happen next chapter? Do you think Derek actually started war, or is he just being dramatic? and I have a really important question, do you actually think Stiles dad is alive ? **

**Review !**


	22. This means war

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Your reviews make my day :)**

Stiles heart was beating extremely fast as Derek sped across the roads, desperate to get back to the Stilinski household, where he would have at least some of the pack there to help him protect Stiles if need be. Both Stiles and Derek suspected that the shifters would come for them.

Stiles kept stealing side way glances at Derek, his eyes often lingering on Derek's face, which seemed to be tense with hatred. Taking a deep breath, Stiles reviewed his morning. He fell over in the shower, then he saw a shifter who pretended to be his dad, then the baby kicked and then well….everything pretty much came crumbling down in a heap. But, despite all this, both Stiles and Derek had felt happiness and contempt when Stiles felt the baby kicking.

'Derek, can you please slow down?' Stiles asked, noticing that Derek was exceeding the speed limit.

'No'

Stiles looked out the window, noticing how cold and wet it was outside, the temperature had dropped over the past couple weeks and Stiles was sure it would start snowing, just in time for his birthday. Holding back tears, Stiles leaned his head against the cold hard glass. The abrupt coldness kept him level headed and for that, he was grateful.

'Derek, the roads are wet. If you don't slow down you'll end up killing us'

'I'm a werewolf, I'll be fine'

Stiles tried a new tactic. 'Well I'm still human'

'The baby will keep you safe'

'Not if it's instant death'

Stiles knew he won the argument when he felt Derek slow down, but he could tell that his partner wasn't happy with it, in fact, Stiles was pretty sure that if he had his way, he would have disregarded his precious Camaro and run all the way back to the house with Stiles in his arms, but there was no way in hell that Stiles would let that happen. It was just too weird!

The closer they got to the house, the worse Stiles felt; something wasn't right, and it was almost like he could feel the despair radiating off the pack. _Something had to have definitely happened for the pack to feeling like this, _Stiles thought to himself as they got to the house.

Looking at Derek, Stiles could see that he also sensed something wasn't right. Maybe it was the way Derek's jaw tensed? Maybe it was the way his face remained emotionless? Or, maybe it was the way he refused to look anywhere but at Stiles, making sure he was still in the passenger seat, safe and sound.

'Derek, what is it?' Stiles voice was loud with fear.

'The shifters have been here. I can smell it' Derek was literally shaking with anger as he said this.

Shit, something extremely bad must have happened for Derek to be like this. Stiles mind went into overdrive as he thought about all the things that might have happened. Did the shifters kill any of the pack members? Oh God, what if they killed Scott? What if they killed Isaac? What if the entire pack was dead?

God, Stiles had to get a grip. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Stiles listened carefully, using the baby's special abilities to be able to hear what was going on in the house; for a moment, it was hard to decipher between the emotions and what was actually being said, but Stiles soon heard what was going on, and he was pleased to say that there were no shape-shifters in the house. But still, something was wrong.

Listening intently, Stiles realised that the voices he was hearing were extremely panicked. He could hear Lydia's voice over everyone else's, she was taking control of the situation and telling everyone what to do, which she normally did when Derek wasn't around, she was literally his second in charge.

'Scott, stay with me' Stiles heard Lydia say, and that was when his heart just sunk into his stomach. Something was wrong with Scott.

Running out of the car –despite Derek yelling at Stiles to stay close to him- he ran inside the house, and almost froze when he saw the state that the house was in. The furniture was broken and was thrown randomly on the floor, the kitchen door was off its hinges and was shattered into tiny pieces on the floor, the TV was thrown on the floor, and the worst of it was all the photo frames that had pictures of his mother in it, were shattered.

Even though it broke Stiles heart to see his house like this, he turned his attention to Scott, who was lying on the floor writhing around in pain and his hair was clinging to his face as his face was glistened with sweat. Pushing past the pack, Stiles instantly went to his best friend's side and fell to his knees, wiping the hair out of Scott's eyes.

'What happened?' Stiles yelled over his shoulder.

Surprisingly, it was Isaac who answered. 'It happened so quickly. We were just doing our usual rounds, checking the house and stuff, but then we smelt something foul and as soon as we smelt it, six shifters came and started attacking us' Isaac then motioned to Scott. 'Scott was the only one who could kill one and as you can see, the shifter's then tried to kill Scott'

'Shit' Stiles muttered, before turning his attention back to Scott, whose face was screwed up in pain, but at least he had stopped writhing around in pain. 'Scott, can you hear me?'

Scott's voice was shaky. 'Yea, I'll be fine in an hour'

'No you won't be. Derek, can you take him up the guest room please?'

Derek didn't say anything, other than instruct someone to help carry Scott up the guest room. Normally, Derek would have been to carry him up to guest room by himself, but he didn't want to cause Scott any more pain than necessary.

As Stiles watched his best friend get carried up the stairs, he realised one thing: Derek had definitely started war, but despite this, Stiles felt courage spread through his entire body. He would not let the shape-shifters control or ruin his life, nor would he let them hurt his baby. Even though today had been a total disaster, there was still one good thing to come out of it, and that was two shifters being killed. Derek killed one and then Scott killed one, now there was only eight left.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles came to the conclusion that it was time to meet the wolves that Peter had turned.

**What do you think the new wolves will be like? Review and tell me ! **


	23. Down to two

**Thank you Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai, PrincezzShell101, stefanswifey01, Magic Howl, emo-rocker101 and Guest! Especially ****Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai who helped me out! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter ! :)**

Stiles sat at his best friends side, watching him closely as he slept peacefully without a worry in the world, the fact that he was nearly killed was forgotten as he dreamt about things that took away the pain. As Stiles watched him, he realised one thing, and that was just how young and innocent Scott looked.

Moving Scott's floppy hair out of his eyes once again, Stiles briefly kissed his forehead in a brotherly way before walking downstairs to help everyone clean up the mess that the shifter's had made. God damn these shifters! They just come into their lives and think that they could toy with Stiles and the baby, like seriously, what did Stiles do to deserve all the bad things the shifter's were inflicting upon him?

'Jackson, don't even bother putting the TV back up on the stand, just throw it out' Stiles said to Jackson as he was walking down the stairs, as there was no point in putting a broken TV back in its place.

'Are you sure?'

'Yea' looking around the lounge room, Stiles realised that the couch was the one thing that was not completely ripped to shreds or shattered, it had managed to stay in one piece – unlike the photo frames that held the pictures of his mom, his father and himself. The photo's held memories that Sties wished to remember for his entire life and the fact that the frames were completely ruined, just reminded Stiles of how fragile life was.

As Stiles walked around his messed up house he realised two things: one, Derek was nowhere to be seen, and two, he missed his father. Even with the constant company of the pack, he was still lonely. Derek was the only one who knew how to make him feel okay, but that was because they were bonded for life and also, Derek knew what it felt like to be all alone –after his family was brutally murdered.

'Lydia' Stiles called, sitting at the kitchen table as it was the only piece of furniture that was left unscathed.

'Yes?' She came running in the kitchen at full speed, always prepared to help Stiles if he needed it.

'Where's Derek?'

'Oh, he's gone to get the wolves'

'When they are coming?' Stiles was eager to meet them, mainly because he didn't really get to have a good look at them when they were attempting to kill him as he was in too much pain what with the baby and the full moon.

'Derek left about half hour ago, so they should be here soon' Lydia sat down opposite Stiles, her eyes, though they were full of sadness also held something else….eagerness maybe? 'Are you excited about the new wolves?'

'Dunno. I mean the last time I saw them it wasn't that great, 'cause they tried to kill me and all, but I guess I am'

'But they didn't really know what they were doing at the time'

Stiles laughed at Lydia's eagerness to defend the wolves. 'Are you excited?'

'A little bit'

'I can tell' Stiles voice was playful.

'How?' Lydia said, getting up out of her chair to go to the fridge and get a drink for Stiles and herself.

'I dunno, but I can tell'

She placed a cold glass of apple juice in front of Stiles, before saying 'Shut up and drink'

'Okay…okay'

* * *

An hour later Derek and the others had still not come, so Stiles decided to read a book on the couch. The book wasn't all that great, it was mostly about vampires and forbidden love….it just wasn't good at all. So as soon as Stiles heard cars pull up, he instantly chucked the book down without hesitation and ran to the door smiling like a fool when he saw Derek.

Derek didn't even notice Stiles at all; he just opened the passenger side and helped an extremely young teenager out of the car. The young teenager seemed to be shaking badly and his eyes kept darting around, scared that someone was going to jump out and rip his throat out.

Without thinking, Stiles ran forward and immediately took the young teenager away from Derek to lead him in the house and onto the couch. Whilst doing this, Stiles noticed the boy barely even looked like a teenager! His face hadn't matured at all and he had blond curls, with tan skin and big, brown eyes. In a way, he kind of reminded Stiles of Isaac, they had the same posture and they both had a nervous twitch.

'What's your name?' Stiles asked the young teenager.

'J…Ja…Jacob' Stiles couldn't help but think this kid was a cutie!

'Well I'm Stiles; it's nice to meet you'

The young teenager just nodded before looking at the wall, completely oblivious to the fact that the rest of the pack –besides Scott, who was still sleeping- had come into the lounge room. Confused at the young teenager's behaviour, Stiles focused on the other new wolves, but was shocked to only see one other standing there.

The other wolf was an African-American girl, who had short black hair that was spiked up. She was built like a long distance runner and she was wearing a black T-shirt with dark blue jeans that had holes at the knees, and she was also wearing a black leather jacket. Overall, she was somewhere between rocking the emo or gothic look, but in Stiles opinion, she rocked her outfit! Also, Stiles had to admit that she was really pretty, like _holy moly_ pretty.

Derek walked up to Stiles and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek as he did so. 'Where's the other one?' Stiles asked.

'The shifters, we had a bit of a run in with a couple of them, they killed the other one.'

Stiles turned around so that he was facing Derek. 'What?!'

'That's why we took so long, they killed the other one and would have killed Jacob if I didn't get to him in time. Stiles, the wolf they killed was Jacob's older brother'

Stiles took a deep breath, but it was all too much for him. He swayed, but luckily Derek caught him and gripped his upper arm to support his mate. Stiles took another deep breath, wondering what he could do to make the younger teenager feel more comfortable. Just as Stiles was about to walk over to Jacob, he heard a window shatter and something was thrown in the lounge room.

Oh God, it was a person's head! Jacob started crying hysterically as soon as he saw the head, Derek tensed up and the rest of the pack were keeping diligent, all except Isaac who went to the aid of Jacob in attempt to calm him down. Leaning against Derek, Stiles planted his face into his mate's chest, not wanting to see the head of a dead person.

'Derek' Stiles practically yelled 'I think I have to throw up'

**I really want to kill these shifter's, but I have no idea how to do it ! If you guys have any suggestions, PLEASE help me out!**


	24. Helping hand

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I seriously love waking up in the morning and reading them. A little warning for you guys…uhm…things semi get steamy between Derek and Stiles towards the end of the chapter, but nothing too serious! Hope all of you guys enjoy :D**

Stiles gripped the edge of the toilet as he finally finished vomiting; but seeing as how he hadn't anything solid for weeks his vomit was a white liquid, so Stiles was happy when he stopped vomiting because he was sure that vomiting up white liquid was not normal. Despite the fact that Stiles was vomiting up white liquid, he was still not concerned about himself. At this specific moment in time, Stiles main priority was to focus on establishing a relationship between Jacob and the new wolf girl Raven –whose name Stiles had just learnt the name of- with the other pack members. Though, the difficulty in this was the fact that both were traumatised.

Raven, though she may seem tough, was actually miserable, but she put on a hard exterior so no one would see her emotions. In this department, she was very similar to Erica. Both girls acted as if they didn't care about anything, but yet both of them cared about others, like when Raven was taking care of Jacob, or when Erica would take care of Stiles. In Stiles mind, Erica would be the perfect person for Raven to open up to.

Unfortunately, there was still Jacob to think about and to be honest, Stiles main concern was Jacob. Jacob had only just turned thirteen and already he had suffered too much. The poor kid had seen his older and only sibling get killed right in front of his eyes and then, to top it all off, his brother's head had come spiralling through the window and had landed right in front of Jacob. Stiles could sympathise as well as empathise with Jacob, after all, he had seen his mother die right in front of his eyes, and though losing a mother and brother was a little different, Stiles still knew what it was like to watch someone you love die.

But Stiles doubted he would be the one who could get through to Jacob, after all, he had issues of his own that he needed to deal with, what with his pregnancy and all. No, the only person who could help was Isaac seeing as how Jacob and Isaac shared so many similarities.

Making a not so wise decision to get up off the floor, Stiles groaned in pain and had to end up asking Derek to help him. It had been about an hour since the head had been thrown in the house and ever since then Stiles and Derek had been in the bathroom. Stiles throwing up or dry heaving, whilst Derek would rub Stiles back in a comforting way, silently waiting to extend a helping hand when needed.

Once Stiles and Derek had finally reached the lounge room, Stiles cleared his throat to get Erica and Isaacs's attention. Once he did get their attention, he motioned with his hand that they follow him into the kitchen.

'Alright' Stiles said, sitting in a chair next to Derek. 'I've been thinking a lot…you know…when I was throwing up and all' Erica and Isaac snickered, which in return made Derek growl at them. 'Serves you right! Anyway, as I was saying, I think maybe it would be best if you guys reached out to the new pack members.'

'I tried to' Isaac offered. 'But Jacob didn't want to talk to me.'

'Maybe you should try again?'

'How?' Isaac asked, frowning in confusion.

'Talk to him'

'Ugh, how in the hell do I do that?'

Stiles laughed so hard that it actually began hurting his ribs. 'Figure it out! I took one look at him and I automatically thought that you guys were alike, just start talking about small things, but don't push your luck. Let him come to you'

Isaac ponded this for a moment, before saying, 'Okay' with that, Isaac walked to the lounge room with conviction.

Turning his attention to Erica, he started on her but Erica –being the smart blond she was, didn't even give him the chance.

'You want me to talk Raven?'

'Yep. Make her feel comfortable'

'How am I supposed to do that?'

'Um….I dunno. Do what girls normally do, paint each other's nails or something?'

'Really? "Paint each other's nails" ?'

'Did I mention that I think the baby is girl?'

'How is that relevant?'

'It's making me girly' Stiles defended himself.

'And what if it turns out to be a boy?'

'Well then...shut up' Stiles said playfully. 'Just go do it' Stiles shooed her away, happy that he was finally left alone with Derek when he wasn't throwing up.

Grabbing Derek's hand, Stiles lead him upstairs to his bedroom in hopes to spend some quality time with his boyfriend before things got too hectic. Once Stiles and Derek were finally in the room, Stiles closed the door and roughly pushed Derek on the bed.

'So' Derek said, looking Stiles in the eyes, 'what are we doing up here?'

Stiles shrugged, before going over to Derek and sitting on his lap.

'Oh, this is what we're doing?' Derek asked, smiling like a little kid.

'Yep' was all Stiles said before kissing Derek passionately.

First Stiles and Derek kissed slowly, but the more time that progressed the more urgent their kisses became. Derek parted Stiles lips with his tongue and kissed him hard, pressing his masculine body against Stiles fragile, human body. Derek switched positions so that he was the one on top and laid Stiles gently on the bed, careful of how brittle he was.

Derek ripped of Stiles shirt and chucked it to the floor, not caring about the fact that it was one of Stiles favourite shirt, and started to kiss Stiles belly, very slowly. Derek made his way up to Stiles chest and then his neck, planting slow kisses that sent shivers down Stiles spine. Stiles parted his lips as Derek kissed him on the lips, both responding to each other as they continued to tease each other.

Just as Stiles was about to pull of Derek's shirt, Jackson came running into the room, wide eyed and breathless; his eyes darting forward between Derek and Stiles, finally realising what he had just interrupted.

'What is it, Jackson? Is everything okay?' Derek asked, getting up off of Stiles and staring at Jackson with a concerned expression.

'Stiles…put on a shirt now! There's something you need to see'

'Jackson' Stiles said, slowly getting up ignoring a cramp. 'Tell me?'

'Just put on a shirt' was all Jackson said before he ran back downstairs.

Stiles stared at Derek just as confused as ever whilst Derek had something of understanding creep on his face. Stiles watched Derek as he went to the draw and pulled out one of Stiles shirts and chucked it to him.

'Put it on'

'Fine' Stiles put the top on and grabbed Derek's hand and walked down the stairs. As long as Stiles held Derek's hand everything would be okay. Right?

As Stiles walked down the stairs he was mentally preparing himself for the different kinds of scenarios that he would face. Maybe the pack was under attack? Maybe something was wrong with one of the pack members? Maybe the shifters had decided to be cruel again and flaunt the fact that they had killed the Sheriff?

What Stiles was not prepared for was this; his father, cut and bruised, but alive and standing at the front door with a wild look in his eyes. His hair was messed up and he looked older than he was, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that he was standing in his own home. The Sheriff was alive.

**The Sheriff's okay…OR is it one of the shape-shifters pretending to be the Sheriff? Tell me what you think?**

**P.S This chapter would have been up earlier but my internet has been playing up lately :'( **


	25. Good and bad luck

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D **

'Dad' Stiles said softly, outstretching his hand so his father could come closer to him, but just as his father did, Derek stepped in front of Stiles and pushed the Sheriff away, knocking him to the floor.

'Derek, what do you think you're doing?' Stiles was outraged that Derek just pushed his father away from him and on top of that, every time Stiles walked over to his father Derek would grab him by the arm and push him behind him.

'How do we know that you're the real Sheriff?' Derek asked, looking directly at the Sheriff.

The Sheriff sighed, before saying something only he as a father would know about his son. 'In sixth grade Stiles had developed a huge crush on Lydia and had his first ever wet dream….'

'OKAY!' Stiles yelled, holding up his hand.

'First of all, Stiles that is kind of cute' Derek said before addressing the Sheriff 'and second of all, sorry I pushed you, but I had to make sure'

Stiles ran to his father and helped him up from the floor; still not believing his eyes Stiles grabbed his father and engulfed him in a huge hug, so incredibly happy that he was alive. Stiles started crying hysterically, gripping onto his father as if he was a little boy.

'Dad, I love you' Stiles cried.

'I love you too, son, but…'

'But what?'

'What happened to my house?'

'Sorry' Stiles mumbled.

'It's okay. As long as you're safe I'm happy'

Stiles couldn't take it anymore, everything bad things that happened in the last three months finally caught up with him and he tumbled to the floor with his father holding him as they both fell to the ground, both crying as they held each other. The pack, minus Derek, left father and son alone, deciding that they didn't want to intrude on a private moment.

* * *

'So, how exactly did you escape?' Derek asked, handing a cup of coffee to the Sheriff, who sat on the couch with Stiles still half-hugging him.

'I don't even know. The things….whatever they were...'

'Shifters' Derek said.

'Okay, well these shifters they kept leaving kept leaving the warehouse and uh' The sheriff put his face in his hands, angry at himself that he was unable to remember the rest.

'You said warehouse?'

'Yes. Not from here actually'

'Where about was it?'

'I couldn't tell you' The Sheriff said, absentmindedly rubbing his hand through Stiles hair. 'But I think I may be able to show you'

As much as Stiles wanted to find these shifters and kill them, he also knew that he wanted his father to get better before he showed them where the shifters were staying. Stiles could see just how exhausted his father was and how badly his father wanted to be alone in his room to mull thing over like he normally did when the circumstances were dangerous.

'Go' Stiles said to his father, giving his hand a squeeze before he basically pushed his father up the stairs.

**Three days later **

Now that the Sheriff was back, Stiles spirits were a little lighter which made Derek's spirit lighter which in return made the entire pack somewhat relax. Scott, Erica, Boyd and even Raven –who had enrolled- had gone to school, though Isaac had decided to stay home with Jacob, whilst Lydia and Jackson refused to leave when Stiles and the baby were in danger, and of course Stiles couldn't go to school seeing as how it was too dangerous and that he was starting to show a fair bit.

It was this that made the Sheriff ring up the school to come up with an excuse as to why Stiles had not been attending for the last three and a half months and ask if there was any way Stiles would be able to catch up on the school that he was missing out on. But the weird thing was, apparently Stiles had not missed out on any school work! "Apparently" he had been sending all his work in via email.

Stiles looked up at Derek who looked extremely pleased with himself. 'Have you been doing all my school work?'

Derek kissed Stiles forehead. 'I didn't want you to fail'

'When did you get the time to do it all?'

'At night-time, I don't sleep well'

'Oh. You should have told me' Stiles said, planting a kiss on his partner's lips.

'People in love do crazy things for the people they love' Derek said, grabbing Stiles and holding him to his chest; one of his hands resting protectively on Stiles stomach whilst his other hand was on the back of Stiles neck, which sent warms shivers down Stiles spine.

Stiles groaned when Derek's started rubbing his stomach in a circular motion. The baby obviously felt her father touching the stomach and did an almighty kick which Derek actually felt this time. Derek's eyes widened as he felt his baby girl kick, it was honestly the most amazing thing he and Stiles had ever felt, and the fact that they both felt the baby kick this time just made everything even more special.

'Dad' Stiles called out, placing his own hands on his over grown stomach that had grown a large amount in just three days.

'What is it?' the sheriff asked, sitting next to Stiles and placing a worried hand on his son's knee.

'The baby's kicking. Do you want to feel it?'

The sheriff nodded excitedly as his son grabbed his hands and led them to his stomach. As soon as the Sheriff had his hands on Stiles stomach, the baby started kicking harder. Yep, Stiles precious baby girl wasn't even born yet and she was showing off her talents. _That's my girl!_ Stiles thought to himself as he and Derek started smiling like proud parents to be.

'You got a pretty big bump there'

Derek was the one to answer as Stiles had now closed his eyes and was leaning heavily against Derek. 'The baby is more advanced than we originally thought. At first we –Deaton and I- thought the duration of the pregnancy would be that of a normal pregnancy, but now, too be honest, we're not sure what to expect.'

'Will my son be okay?'

'He hasn't been eating properly…he's too weak. For now, the baby's special abilities are the only thing keeping him alive'

'Derek' Stiles mumbled sleepily. 'I'm still awake'

'I know'

'There's only one thing to do' the Sheriff said, ruffling his sons hair.

'What's that?' Derek asked.

'Make my kid a goddamn sandwich'

* * *

**Scott's POV **

The Sheriff was back and everyone was happy. Stiles and Derek were in a really good stage right now, both equally in love with each other. Things had semi improved; Scott and Raven were getting on like a house on fire and they had even shared a kiss when no one was looking. Unfortunately, things didn't stay that good. As Scott roamed the school corridors with his friends, he smelt something off.

'Do you guys smell that?'

'RUN' Erica yelled as eight shape shifters came oust of nowhere and started to attack.

Scott made sure Erica and Boyd were okay before he grabbed Raven's hand and started running as fast as he could, attempting to run back to the Stilinski household where they would have Jackson, Lydia, Isaac and Derek to help them defend them. Half way running to the Stilinski household, Scott realised that if they went there they would be putting Stiles and that baby in danger.

'We need to split up and confuse them' He told Raven, who nodded her head and ran off in the opposite direction.

**Yay, the Sheriff's alive. It was never my intention to kill him off but it was fun seeing everyone kinda panic -.- I'm extremely evil! **

**BUT...it looks like Scott and the others have gotten into a bit of trouble again. Tell me what you guys think is going to happen next? **

**And P.S. I need to kill someone off because it would be unrealistic if they all made it out alive. So who do you want to die the most? Erica, Boyd, Raven, Jacob or Scott? Tell me people ! **


	26. Cruelty

**I got a lot of mixed reviews about who should die or not, so I'm still considering who should die. I was really surprised to find out that only one person wanted Erica to die…meh. But anyway, enjoy this chapter :)**

'Come on, kid. Just a few more bites'

This was the third time in ten minutes that the Sheriff was trying to persuade his son to eat the rest of the sandwich, which Stiles ignored each time. He wanted to eat, but he hadn't eaten in so long so whenever he did eat, he would start to feel nauseous.

'Stiles' Derek said in a warning. 'Eat'

'Even Jacob's eating more than you' Isaac pitched in, making another sandwich for Jacob who was seriously like the hungriest teenager on the planet. Jackson and Lydia chuckled as Stiles rolled his eyes, but took another bite of his sandwich, which consisted of ham, cheese and lettuce.

Stiles stopped abruptly, as he said sensed that something was not right.

'Derek' He said. 'I don't think…'

Derek stayed silent for a moment before the door was abruptly opened and Erica and Boyd ran in the house, both banged up and breathless. Their eyes were darting frantically around the house and the front yard, expecting the shifters to jump out of nowhere and rip their faces off.

Derek was the first one to speak, concerned about his beta's wellbeing. 'What happened? Where's Scott and Raven?'

At the mention of Raven's name, Jacob sat up straight with his baby brown eyes widening in fear. Stiles watched closely as Jacob fidgeted around with the string from his hoodie. Isaac made his way over to him, smiling reassuringly as he ruffled his hair.

'The shifters came to the school' Erica said, grabbing Boyd's hand and leading him to the couch so she could inspect a wound on his arm that was still slightly bleeding.

'We split up' Boyd said, silently cursing as Erica jostled his arm.

'Scott's with Raven then?' Derek inched closer to Stiles, putting a protective hand on Stiles stomach.

Erica looked scared as she responded, 'Not sure'

Stiles looked at Derek and saw that he was completely still. The muscles in his face were tense and by the intense look in his eyes it was obvious that Derek needed to go find his pack, and so did Stiles. Without thinking, Stiles stood and up grabbed Derek's hand.

'What do you think you're doing?' Derek asked, looking down at his hand that was in Stiles.

'I'm coming with you to find Scott'

'Oh, no you're not. It's too dangerous.'

'You do realise that's it's dangerous wherever I go?'

Stiles realized it was futile to argue with Derek, especially with nearly the entire pack to agree with Derek, but does this mean he was going to give up? No, it didn't. Stiles and Derek found themselves in a staring contest, neither of them deciding to let down. Stiles knew that Derek could see just how adamant he was about going with him, but Stiles could see Derek was not going to let down anytime soon, which was funny, because neither was Stiles.

'I'm coming' Stiles said firmly, feeling stronger than he had before.

'No you're not'

'Yes. I. Am. Derek, my best friends' life is in danger…'

'I don't care! If you go out there you risk getting yourself and the baby killed.'

Stiles huffed indigently, annoyed with what Derek was saying. The annoying this was that Derek was right…as usual. If Stiles went he would be in even more danger and he would be putting his baby's life in danger, but if he didn't go and something bad had happened to Scott then that would on his conscious forever.

'Please' Stiles pleaded.

Derek shook his head and planted a kiss on Stiles forehead, his lips lingering on Stiles soft skin for longer than necessary. 'Stay here with your father. Jacob and Isaac will also stay…just let me find Raven and Scott.'

'Fine' Stiles moved closer to Derek, resting his forehead on his partners. 'I'll stay, but just promise me that you'll come back'

'I will' Derek said, 'And I'll bring Scott and Raven back as well. I promise'

'I love you'

'I love you, too'

Derek turned around to face Erica, Boyd, Jackson and Lydia, all of whom looked enraged but scared at the same time, obviously frightened about the outcome in which they may or may not find Scott and Raven.

Stiles couldn't help but feel miserable as he saw his mate walk out the door with the others trailing his tail as he knew there was a possibility that his mate and his pack may never walk back through the door. It was heart wrenching to think that thought, but everyone left in the room knew it was a possibility that could happen at any moment.

**Derek's POV**

Derek and the others walked through the woods, attempting to find a trail that would lead them to Scott and Raven. They were searching aimlessly for about an hour, but it was getting increasingly difficult to pick up any sort of scents as it was an incredibly windy day and had started raining heavily within the last twenty or so minutes. Finally, Derek caught scent of Raven. It was extremely faint, but at least he could smell her. Derek lifted up his hand to get the other attention.

'You guys smell that?' He whispered. He sniffed again and caught the faintest trace of blood.

'She's hurt' Jackson said with disbelief

'I don't think it her blood' Boyd said, panic etching his tone.

'Follow me' Derek said as he ran off at full speed, following the smell of the blood.

Running through the trees, a daunting thought came into Derek's head. What if Scott was dead? Derek's feet pounded on the forest ground, which was extremely soft and had puddles of mud. Sweat glistened Derek's face as he ran forward. Finally, Derek and the others reached Raven.

Derek gasped as he spotted the dark skin girl. She looked like a wreck. Her hair was mangled up, her clothes were torn and her mascara was running down her face, but this wasn't the worst of it. She was on her knees holding a very fragile Scott in her arms.

At the sight of Scott, Derek ran over and put his ears to his chest, listening intently for a heartbeat. At first he couldn't hear anything, but then he heard it; a very faint heartbeat, but nevertheless a heartbeat. Derek breathed a sigh of relief, before he turned his attention back to the others.

'Two of you get Raven back home' Erica and Boyd came forward and helped an unsteady Raven on her feet before they ran off.

Picking up Scott, Derek turned to Lydia and Jackson. 'We've got to go to Deaton's otherwise he'll die'

Derek and the others ran as fast as they could, all three of them realising that Scott was not going to hold on much longer unless they got to Deaton in time. But, even if they got to Deaton in time, there was no saying if Scott was going to live.

Derek took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself just in case Scott did not make it through this.

**Gah. I'm so mean to Scott, I don't mean to be…but it just happens! Sorry. Anyway, reviews would be nice :)**


	27. Accident

**Aw, you guys! Spoiler alert for this chapter: Scott lives! Thought I would tell you guys before you got really angry at me. Enjoy :D**

As Stiles paced the lounge room he knew, deep down in his gut that something bad had happened. He knew Derek was okay, that much was clear because if something bad had happened to Derek, Stiles would have been able to feel it through the connection that they had….but still…something bad had happened to another one of the pack members.

Stiles closed his eyes, worried about his best friends' wellbeing. Stiles had a bad feeling that something had happened to Scott, he couldn't explain how he knew it but he just did. It wasn't like the connection he had with Derek, it was more so the connection that Scott and Stiles had built from the amount of years that they had been best friends. If anything bad had happened to Scott, Stiles would never forgive himself.

'Son, could you please sit down? You're making me dizzy' the sheriff said to Stiles.

Stiles just glared at his father for a long time, before feeling guilty for giving his father a deadly glare. Like honestly, his father had just gotten back to him not that long ago, and already he was giving him death glares; he honestly deserved the award for worst son of the year! 'Sorry' Stiles mumbled before going over to sit on the couch next to Jacob and Isaac, who were both attempting to read a book that didn't even hold their interest. They were just reading it for something to do.

Finally, Erica and Boyd walked in, both of them supporting a shaky Raven. Stiles instantly got up off the couch to allow Raven to sit on the couch to gather her wits. Jacob threw down his book and hugged Raven tightly, obviously glad that he didn't have to lose anyone else that he loved.

As Stiles stared closely at Raven he realized that she was covered in blood, but it wasn't her blood. No, it was Scott's. 'Where is Scott?'

Erica chose to answer, knowing full well that only she was the only one who wouldn't get yelled at by Stiles. 'The shifters got to Scott. He might not make it'

Everyone stayed silent while they waited for Stiles to digest what had been said, but how could Stiles digest what Erica had just said? Scott was badly injured and may not make it! Stiles was losing it. His heart rate was accelerating, his vision was cloudy and he felt as though his feet were not touching the ground. Stiles started swaying and he would have fallen over if it were not for his father catching him and guiding him over to the armchair by the window.

'Take it easy, kiddo' the sheriff said to Stiles, stroking his hair rhythmically.

Stiles opened the window slightly so the cold air was now blowing on his clammy face, cooling him down enough so that he could gather his wits so he could determine what to do. He thought about rushing to Scott's side without warning, but he didn't think that it was the right thing to do, no, what Stiles needed to do was ring Derek and find out how bad Scott was before he completely lost it.

Pulling out his phone, Stiles dialled Derek's number wishing that his partner would just pick up his phone for a change. _*ring ring* _Stiles took a deep breath. _*ring ring* _God, why the hell isn't Derek answering his goddamn phone? _*ring ring* _that's it; if Derek did not answer the phone Stiles will not kiss him for a month! *_ring* _

'Hello?' Ah, there is a God after all.

'Derek' Stiles yelled into the phone, his heart accelerating the more he worried about his best friend 'How's Scott'

'Stiles…'

'How is he, Derek?' Stiles made sure he pronounced his words loud and clear so that Derek could hear him.

Derek sighed and Stiles could imagine his partner putting his face in his hands. 'We got to Deaton in time.'

Stiles almost dropped the phone in relief as Derek said this and started sobbing.

'Stiles, Scott's going to be okay' Derek said. Even though Stiles couldn't see him, he could practically hear the smile in Derek's voice.

'Is it okay if I see him?'

'Yes, in fact it would probably be best if you did. He woke up a few minuted ago and he's asking for you'

Stiles breathed a huge sigh of relief. 'I'll be there soon, I love you'

'I love you, too'

Putting his phone in his pocket Stiles turned his attention to his father. 'Dad, can you drive me to the clinic?'

The sheriff nodded his head before he and Stiles walked out to the car, both of them realising how wet and slippery the roads were and just how dangerous it was to drive when the roads were this wet and icy, but regardless of the weather, Stiles would find a way to see his best friend.

As it turns out, Stiles and his dad were right about it being dangerous to drive in these conditions as the wind had picked up even more and rain was pelting down, which formed massive puddles on the road. These conditions made the sky exceedingly dark, and with the fact that it was late afternoon and would be dark soon did not help the situation at all. Thunder boomed and lightning struck, it was almost as if nature was at war with itself, which was bad because the Sheriff had the car's head lights on and yet it would not make a difference. Neither Stiles nor the Sheriff could see out of the window, and that was saying something considering that fact that Stiles could tap into the baby's abilities. Snapped out of his reverie, Stiles saw a man strolling across the road.

'Dad' Stiles yelled out. The Sheriff swerved to avoid hitting the man, but the car rolled over and slammed against a tree at the side of the road.

Stiles wrapped his arms around his stomach to shield the baby from any damage and the Sheriff, instinctively put a hand out to Stiles chest to prevent him from moving more than he had to. Stiles attempted to shut out the noise of the car's metal scraping alongside the road before it hit the tree, but he couldn't.

Stiles side of the car crumpled with the force of hitting the tree, which was horrible for Stiles because not only was he stuck, but some sort of pressure was being forced on his stomach. Groaning, Stiles looked towards his father who seemed to have a deep cut on his forehead which was bleeding quite heavily.

The sheriff looked at Stiles in the eyes and nodded his head in reassurance, letting him know that he was going to get him out of there….but to be honest that was a little hard at the moment, especially with footsteps approaching the car.

Stiles let out a mangled scream as the man finally reached the car.

**Bright side, Scott's going to be okay! Though I can't say much about Stiles, the baby or the Sheriff! -.- mwahaha, I'm a little evil. Do you think that someone will save them in time? Do you think the baby will be okay? BUT, the question is: who the hell is going to die? **

**Remember in this fic, not everything is what it seems**** :D**

**Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter :)**


	28. Deal

**Thank's to everyone who reviewed. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D**

'Stop screaming' an annoyed, but yet familiar voice said to him. Stiles instantly stopped screaming when the man said this to him, because the voice was immensely familiar.

'Peter?' Stiles croaked, feeling a little nauseous as the car was upside down.

'Yep' Peter answered back, bending down so that the Sheriff and Stiles could see him clearly.

'Thank God' the Sheriff mumbled, attempting to get out of his seat belt which was very hard to do when the car was upside down. 'Shit'

Stiles watched him with half closed eyes, attempting to get out of his own seatbelt, but that was hard considering the fact that his side of the car was smashed against the tree. Ugh. This was not good, especially with the pressure that was increasing on Stiles stomach, but despite this, he knew the baby was okay because as soon as Stiles found out that Peter had come to help, the baby gave a very hard kick.

'Help my dad' Stiles pleaded with Peter.

'No' The Sheriff said. 'I can get out by myself. Help him' He pointed his head in Stiles direction.

Stiles saw Peter smile slightly as he watched father and son, both of them wanting to help the other before they helped themselves. Even though Stiles and his father did not look alike, in times like these it was evident that they were father and son from the way they acted.

Peter moved down to one knee as he attempted to take the car door off the hinges, but it his efforts were made redundant once he realised that it wouldn't open. Sighing, he went to the back of the car and opened the passenger door and climbed in, carefully going over the driver's seat where the sheriff had previously gotten out of.

'Looks like you're stuck' He said to Stiles with concern in his voice. Who knew he could be concerned about anyone but himself!

'I think it's my seatbelt' Stiles head was starting to hurt from being upside down for so long and all he wanted to do was get out of the car and go see Scott.

'Alright, here's what you're going to do. Put your hands on the roof of the car' Stiles did as he was told. 'Yes, like that' Stiles felt Peter's hands across his chest to get to the seat belt so he could fiddle around with it to attempt to make it come lose, but nothing he did was working.

Peter huffed in annoyance, 'You know what? I'm just going to break the damn thing'.

Stiles felt the seatbelt being ripped off of him in a hurry, and he would have had hit his head on the roof of the car if it were not for Peter catching him before he could, and slowly and painfully dragging him out of the car. Stiles cried out in pain a few times before Peter finally got him out and carried him a few steps away from the car.

'Where's ma' dad' Stiles asked, looking around for his father as Peter slowly set him down on the cold, wet ground.

'Right here, son'

'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, are you okay?'

Stiles took a deep breath, wincing as it caused him great discomfort. 'I will be' Stiles promised, already feeling his mangled body healing itself.

* * *

Once Peter had gotten Stiles and the Sheriff home, the first thing Stiles did was call Derek to let him know what had happened, and also so he could find out how Scott was doing. As soon as Derek found out about what had happened, he was furious that the shifters had tried to kill Stiles, but the weird thing was that it wasn't the shifters, it was just one shifter. Why weren't the rest of the shape-shifters there? Ugh, all of this was too weird!

'I'm going to find them and kill them' Derek said over the phone, his breathing heavy.

'Mhm' Stiles said. 'Anyway, how's Scott?'

'You're trying to change the subject, why?'

'Because something doesn't feel right Derek,'

Derek stayed silent for a little while, wondering if Stiles had a possible concussion. 'What do you mean?'

'Doesn't matter. I just rang up to check on Scott' Stiles voice was sad as he thought about his best friend.

'He woke up a few times but now he is asleep again. I think I might bring him over your place, I don't like the thought of our pack being separated'

'Yeah, bring him.' Stiles said before hanging up the phone.

Stiles slowly walked to the kitchen where Peter and the Sheriff sat at the kitchen table, both drinking a cup of coffee and both immersed in a conversation that involved Peter doing most of the talking whilst the Sheriff ran his hands through his hair- which was a trait that Stiles inherited from his father.

Stiles took one look at his father and decided to do something useful and clean his cut on his forehead. Walking over to the cabinet, he pulled out a first aid kid and went over to his father, wiping off the blood that had dried up before disinfecting the cut, which thankfully didn't seem to need stiches, but despite this, Stiles knew his father needed to go to the doctors and get checked out.

Wiping away the blood, Stiles winced as he saw the lump and massive bruise that was forming on the majority of his father's forehead; God that must have hurt. For once, Stiles was exceedingly grateful that his baby was allowing him to tap into the special abilities, because if he couldn't, he would be dead by now and that he could definitely guarantee.

Looking at Peter, Stiles decided to get some answers. 'Talk' was all Stiles said.

'Stiles, you might want to be a little nicer, after all, he did save us' The sheriff said, wincing as Stiles purposefully added a little too much pressure on his cut.

'I guess you're right' Stiles mumbled and then quickly mumbled an apology to Peter, before continuing on with what he was saying. 'How did you just manage to be there when we needed you?'

'Ah' Peter said, 'Long story short: I was following these shifters for a couple of days, knowing that something wasn't right, they've had countless of opportunities to kill us but they haven't. Why is that, Stiles?'

'Because there psychotic idiots who are toying with us' Stiles retorted, now going to get an ice pack for his dad.

'No, but that was my first thought as well, but it seems that there's a little drama going on in their pack'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean that two of the shifters have gone rogue, no longer accepting who the leader is of the pack. Once shifters have gone rogue, they become near impossible to kill. One of the rogue shifters got injured by Raven but he's still not dead, the other shifter, decided to come after you' Peter pointed at Stiles.

'But what has that got to do with the other shifters?'

'The shifters are now focusing on killing the rogue shifters'

'So there going to leave me alone?'

'Not quite. Once they kill the rogue shifters they'll come after you, unless….'

Derek walked in at the exact same moment, looking worn and tired. He put a hand on Stiles shoulder, staring intently at his mate before completing Peter's thoughts. 'Unless we make a deal with them, help them to get the rogue shifters if they'll leave town for good'

'Will it work?' Stiles asked, his hand searching for Derek's.

'I don't know, but I do know that we've got to find these shifters and have a little chat'

Stiles mind was racing as he thought about all that had been said. Two of the shifters had gone rogue and now had their own agenda and so the other shifters were focusing on killing them before they focused on getting back at Stiles and the pack. In order to protect Stiles and the baby they were going to make a deal with the shifters?

Wow, this was….different to say the least.

**Phew, Stiles and the sheriff are okay, but I bet I had you guys panicking a little bit.**

**So what did you guys think about this chapter? Do you think the shifters will want to work with the pack to bring down the rogue chapters?**

**Review and tell me what you think should happen next :)**


	29. Engaged

**I think a lot of you guys will be shocked about what happens between Derek and Stiles! Have fun reading this chapter, I know I had fun writing it :D**

Stiles stared at Derek for quite some time, his expression between confused and apprehension. Stiles comprehended everything that had just been said between the four of them, and even though Peter seemed sure that this plan would work, Stiles wasn't as sure. After all, if they did help the shifters catch the rogue shifters in return that they leave town, who says they actually keep their end of the deal? Of course, at this stage of the plan, everything was purely hypothetical, as they actually hadn't made any sort of deal with the shifters as they had just discussed it two minutes prior.

After about two more minutes of silence, Stiles grew impatient of the silence and wanted to do anything to break it. He would prefer to scream and yell than wait in silence as everyone contemplated what had been said. It wasn't the fact that everyone was staying silent that was bothering him, it was more so the fact that they kept stealing glances at him as though he was going to break at any minute. Every time Stiles saw them staring at him, he would get exceedingly angry. Seriously, Stiles had just been in a car accident and he was fine, so why was everyone staring at him like he was fragile?

That's it! Stiles couldn't take being in the same room as them anymore and he stormed off and went to his bedroom, shutting the door loudly behind him. Stiles knew he was probably over reacting about nothing, but he was entitled to considering all the bad things that had happened to him ever since he got pregnant. Even though Stiles loved the fact that he was pregnant and was going to have a precious baby girl (he could just feel the baby was a girl), but he just wished he could be pregnant and happy at the same time, and not pregnant and miserable.

Stiles lay down on his bed when he heard a knock on the door, 'come in' He said.

Stiles watched as Derek walked in, hands in his pockets and a small frown on his features. Derek sat on Stiles bed and placed a warm hand on the back of Stiles neck, which sent shivers running through his spine.

'I'm not going to ask you if you're okay' Derek said to Stiles. 'I just want you to know that I'm here if you need or want to talk'

Stiles rolled over on his stomach, but instantly regretted it as his baby kicked him extremely hard, as if to say that it didn't like being crushed. Stiles then rolled over on his back, which caused his baby to kick him extremely hard again. What the hell? Ugh, Stiles couldn't even find a comfortable position. Finally, Stiles rolled over to his side and looked up at Derek, only to find that he was smiling.

'What's so funny?' Stiles voice was hurtful.

Derek shook his head. 'You trying to find a comfortable position'

'How about you try and find a comfortable position when you're pregnant! It's a hard thing to do, especially when the baby seems to be growing bigger every minute of the day'

'Mmm' Derek rubbed his hand on Stiles stomach. 'You have gotten bigger since this morning. It's crazy'

Stiles shot up and for some strange reason he thought Derek was calling him fat. 'Are you calling me fat?!'

'No, I'm not, I'm just stating the fact that you've gotten bigger'

'Oh my God, you think I'm fat!' Stiles couldn't help the tears that escaped his brown eyes.

'No! I don't think that at all!' Derek retorted, attempting to rectify the situation.

'Yes you do!'

'I don't! You're beautiful, Stiles.'

At this Stiles started crying even more and he planted his face in his arms, not wanting to look at Derek anymore, knowing full well that he was overacting a lot, but yet he was unable to stop these thoughts and tears. Everything was going to the dog house and there was nothing Stiles could do to stop it. Stiles felt himself be hauled up by Derek and being laid against his partners chest.

'I'm sorry I'm being like this' Stiles stated, crying even more.

'You're entitled to be a little hormonal'

'It's not just that' Stiles said in between sobs. 'I'm so scared, Derek. I pretend like I'm not, but I am.'

Derek rocked Stiles back and forth, thinking about what to say to make Stiles feel better, but there wasn't anything that could be said. 'You're allowed to be scared, it's normal, but I promise you I will make everything better.'

'How?' Stiles voice broke on that one word.

'We'll make a deal with the shifters. We help them find the rogue shifters and in return they leave town'

'What if they don't want to make the deal?'

'Well then we'll leave town, me and you. I'll do anything to keep you safe because I love you'

Stiles choked back more tears as his wonderful boyfriend said this. Honestly, Stiles felt as though he did not deserve Derek. Derek was this wonderful person who had so much going for him, including his good looks and his brains –because believe it or not, he was very smart- but Stiles was just Stiles. Sure he may be cute, but he wasn't hot. Sure he may be smart, but at times he was just too damn hyperactive, but despite all this, Stiles was glad Derek had chosen Stiles to be his mate.

'Thank you' Stiles voice was soft, but he knew Derek could hear him.

'What for?'

'For always being there for me whenever I need you. Whether I need you as friend or a partner, you're always there for me'

Derek stayed silent, and then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, he rolled off the bed and landed on the floor on one knee, looking up at Stiles as though he just had a great idea. 'Will you marry me?' He asked Stiles.

Stiles looked at Derek with shock and love on his face, almost like he wanted to say yes but wasn't sure if it was the best idea. If he said no, it will probably be the biggest mistake of his life and he would instantly regret it. But if he said yes, he and Derek could get married; they could raise their child as a married couple and be one of those married couples that get to grow old together. If Stiles said yes, he would not regret it at all.

'Ordinarily, I would prefer a ring as well, but, I think I may be able to make an exception' Stiles responded, looking down at Derek happily.

Derek's voice was full of happiness as he said, 'was that a yes?'

'Yes!' Stiles said, wrapping his arms around Derek and kissing his fiancé passionately on the lips.

* * *

**Peter POV**

Peter watched as Stiles walked off to his room and Derek shortly following, deciding to leave his nephew and nephew in law alone so that they could deal with all that had happened in private. It hurt Peter to know that both Stiles and Derek were hurting and there wasn't any way he could help them cope. He just had to let them cope on their own, that way they could work things out together.

Peter nodded at the Sheriff and walked out the front door, a plan formulating in his mind. Though he may not be able to help Derek and Stiles mentally, he may be able to help with the plan and therefore protect both of them, especially Stiles, considering he was the one who was carrying the baby and was in the most danger out of everyone.

The plan consisted of finding the group of shifters and attempting to reason with them so they could make the deal. Peter's plan definitely wasn't the best, but it wasn't the worst either, but it was definitely stupid especially with the fact that he was going in the woods alone to find the shifters without any back up. If Peter made it through the night, it would be a miracle.

Walking through the woods at night time was super creepy, if Peter wasn't a werewolf and didn't have super hearing or vision he would have skedaddled out of the woods in a hurry, but seeing as how he was meant to be a big bad wolf, running out the woods was a bad idea. After all, he had a reputation to uphold.

Smelling something foul, Peter realised he was close to the shifters, or maybe it was the shifters who were closing in on him? Well whatever it was, Peter was near the pack of shifters. Before Peter got a chance to evaluate his plan, he was thrown hastily to the ground and he landed with a grunt on his back.

Five shifters came into view and one of them stepped forward –he was obviously the leader of the pack- and walked slowly to Peter, staring down at him with malice. This man looked so much like Desdemona and Peter came to the correct conclusion that he was his brother.

The shifter bent down and punched Peter in the face before holding him tightly by the neck. 'You weren't on my list of people to kill, but I guess I could make an exception' He tightened his grip.

Peter flung the shifters hands off of him and stood up, staring at each of them. 'I'm not here to fight'

'Well then why are you here?'

Peter smiley cheekily, before saying, 'to make a deal'

**Hehe, Stiles and Derek got engaged -.- I'm sorry, I just had to do it..I couldn't resist seeing them happy for a little while! **

**And what about Peter going off making the deal without the others present? Do you think he is up to no good? or is he just being a concerned uncle? Review and tell me what you think :D**


	30. The deal has been made

**Thank you to lenail125, PrincezzShell101, Sasu-Sama' Sarukiji-Sempai! This chapter is a little longer than my other ones! Hope you guys enjoy :D Oh and to lenail125, I totally forgot to add Scott to the other chapter :/ But don't worry, he's in this one :D**

Stiles and Derek slowly walked to the guest room where Scott was sleeping, both of them had agreed to tell him first as he had been through so much and deserved a little bit of happiness in his life, as did everyone else. As soon as Stiles finished telling his best friend he would tell his father, and hopefully his father would be as delighted as the engaged couple was. Stiles –even though he and Derek were not going to get married straight away, had something very important to ask Scott. Not believing everything that had just happened, Stiles squeezed Derek's hand tighter in a way to reassure himself and keep himself grounded.

Once the engaged couple reached the guest room, they paused outside the door, listening to see if Scott was awake or not. Stiles strained his ears to hear any noise inside the room, but there was none. He was about to grab Derek's hand to go back to his room when he heard Scott softly grunt in pain, which was a clear indication that he was awake. But if Stiles knew his best friend at all, not only did he grunt because he was in pain, but he also grunted in indignation as he was probably bored, but yet he was unable to do anything about it as he was in too much pain.

Stiles twisted the door handle and walked in to the dimly lit room, with the dim lamp that was the only source of light in the room. As it was, Scott lay on the bed, twisting and turning in attempt to find a position that didn't aggravate his wounds any more than necessary, but unfortunately, Stiles' best friend had no such luck.

'F**k' Scott said quietly; oblivious to the fact that Stiles and Derek were in the room.

Stiles and Derek walked up to Scott and accidently startled him so that he muffled a scream. 'Sorry' Stiles apologised, leaning over his friend and giving him a concerned look.

'Are you alright?' He asked. 'Are you in more pain?'

'A little bit' Scott panted. 'I think the pain medication Deaton gave me is wearing off'

Stiles panicked as he thought about the pain his best friend was in. Stiles knew all about pain and how uncomfortable it was, but it was definitely more uncomfortable for Scott as he was used to healing quickly because of his wolf powers, but for some reason, his abilities were not playing a huge part in the healing process this time. Perhaps it was because Scott had been injured too many times within a short period of time? Perhaps it was because he was injured from something way more powerful than him?

'Maybe we should call Deaton and have him give you something a bit stronger?' Stiles suggested, giving a worried glance at Derek, who seemed to be watching Scott with cautious eyes.

'Mmm' was all Scott said; he was in too much to say anything else.

'I'll call Deaton' Derek said as he walked out the room with his phone in his hand.

Stiles turned his attention back to his best friend and smiled slightly. 'I'm sure Deaton will give you something that'll get rid of the pain'

'You think?'

'Yea, if you're lucky he might even give you a doggy treat if you behave' Stiles smiled a genuine smile when he saw that his best friend was chuckling.

'You seem like you're in a good mood' Scott stated.

'I am….I wasn't until Derek made me happy'

'Ew, I don't think I want to know about your sex life'

Stiles laughed as Derek walked back in, looking as impassive as ever. 'Deaton said he'll be over soon to give you some more pain reliever'

'Kay'

'In the meantime, there is something Stiles and I would like to tell you'

Scott looked at Derek and Stiles individually. His eyes –despite his pain- held wonder and interest in regard to what the couple wanted to say to him. Stiles grinned, too happy to contain his excitement.

'What is it?'

Stiles smiled brightly, unable to withhold his happiness any longer, before he blurted out. 'Me and Derek just got engaged!'

Scott's smile was so big that it extended from ear to ear. He was so pleased that Stiles and Derek were getting married. After all, Derek had gotten Stiles knocked up so it was about time he finally proposed to him! It wouldn't do well to have a baby before getting married. It wasn't like it was a bad thing, everyone in the room knew that, but it was just a nice sentiment to be married before having a child.

'I'm so happy for you guys. Congratulations!' Scott was so excited as he said this, so excited that he almost jumped out of bed at the news, but was in too pain to do so.

Stiles smiled more than he had in a long time at his best friends' reaction. To be honest, Stiles hadn't expected Scott to be this happy. He had expected him to feign happiness whilst trying to cope with pain, but as it was, Scott had completely forgotten about the pain once he heard the good news. Maybe a distraction was good for Scott! Stiles felt new found energy run throughout his body as he thought about his best friends' reaction when Stiles and Derek asked him something very important.

'That's not all' Stiles said.

'Don't tell me you're pregnant' Scott joked.

'Ha-ha, you're so funny! You should be a comedian. What I was attempting to ask you…was…um' Oh crap, Stiles nerves were getting the best of him.

Derek was the one who continued on with the conversation, because unlike Stiles, he had managed to keep his cool. 'We wanted to ask you if you would be the best man.'

'Hell YES!' Scott said, getting up slowly off the bed-wincing, but still ignoring the pain- and wrapped his arms around his best friend.

'That's not all!' Stiles said excitedly, smiling like a fool. 'We wanted to know if you wanted to be the God father?'

'YES. YES. YES!' If Scott had the energy he would have been jumping up and down with happiness, but because he didn't, he sat back on the bed and kept smiling like a proud Godfather.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Deaton had come and sedated Scott and given him something for the pain. Because by the time Deaton had arrived, all happy thoughts that Scott had been thinking were long gone as the pain had returned ten times worse, and Stiles could only sit by and watch his best friend go through tremendous pain. He did everything he could to help Scott, but in the end it was Derek who helped. Derek had to take away some of Scott's pain in order for Scott to even stay still whilst Deaton was administering the sedative, and it had taken a lot out of Derek. Even though he was the alpha, it was hard to take pain away from a human/werewolf, which is why it was rarely done.

By the time Stiles left Scott's side it was past midnight and he was exceedingly tired. His eyes were shutting of their own accord and his head would fall to the side as he kept unintentionally falling asleep. He was aware of Derek watching him, but he didn't pay him much attention as darkness swooped over him and he finally fell asleep. Stiles woke when Derek picked him up off the chair and carried him to his bed, but instantly fell asleep again as he was gently placed on his bed. God, he was so tired.

As it was, Stiles did not end up having a goodnight sleep at all. His dreams had started off good but had taken a wrong turn. _At first, Stiles dreamt of his wedding day. Both Derek and him wearing identical suits, except their vest; Stiles was wearing a dashing cream vest whilst Derek wore a brilliant gold vest. They were both happy and dancing away at the reception when suddenly there was an explosion that brought the entire building down. _

_Then Stiles dreamt of having the baby. It was a complete catastrophe. Stiles and Derek were walking hand in hand through the woods, both carefree and smiling happily…when all of a sudden Stiles felt a sharp pain in his stomach. The pain started in the lower abdominal region then it was felt in his lower back, which then spread throughout his entire body. Stiles froze and gripped onto Derek, who had gone rigid as he realised what was happening. _

'_Stiles, I think it may be time for you to have this baby' _

_Stiles didn't respond, he couldn't respond. His throat was constricted with pain and his eyes watery as pain shot up through his spine. Falling to the ground, Stiles screamed out in pain as his stomach was literally being torn apart. Looking down, Stiles saw that his baby was clawing his way out. He could actually see the claws of his wolf baby as she climbed out of his stomach. _

_Stiles arched his back as more pain radiated throughout his body. Just before Stiles thought that was the end of it, he was proven wrong. The baby hadn't completely climbed out of Stiles stomach yet and it was struggling. It was breaking Stiles ribs and was tearing his internal organs. Oh God, Stiles could see his blood and guts rushing out of the massive wound that his baby had made. He wasn't going to survive this. He was going to die. This was the end of Stiles Stilinski! _

Stiles shot upright, panting hard and inhaling loudly in attempt to get his heart rate under control, but he was in too much shock to focus properly. Stiles had weird dreams before, but never as vivid and real as the ones he just had now. He found himself wandering if there was some truth in his dreams; if so, was Stiles going to die when it was time to have his baby girl?

Both Stiles and Derek had thought that Deaton and Mrs. McCall was going to perform surgery so that Stiles and the baby were not in any more risk, but maybe…just maybe they wouldn't get to perform the surgery.

'Babe, go back to sleep, it was just a nightmare' Derek reassured Stiles, stroking his partners forehead.

'Yea, your right' was all Stiles said before he went to sleep again, thankfully the rest of his sleep was nightmare free.

* * *

Stiles slowly opened his eyes the next morning; expecting to see harsh sunlight filter through his window, but was shocked to see darkness filter through his room as there was no sun whatsoever outside. It was cloudy and windy and the tree branches casted creepy shadows throughout the room, making Stiles want to disappear under the covers and come out only when the sun would.

Stiles turned around expecting to see Derek lying next to him but he wasn't which was weird, considering the fact that Derek never left Stiles alone. Padding over to the window with the blanket still wrapped firmly around him, Stiles smiled as he saw light snow falling on the ground, creating a beautiful white dusting on the streets and on the rooftops of the cars. It was beautiful.

It was three days away from Stiles seventeenth birthday and by then it would probably be heavily snowing. _Great…just great_, Stiles thought as he grumpily walked down the stairs with his blanket still wrapped tightly around him. It was seriously too cold to go anywhere without a blanket, however, Stiles almost fell down the stairs –and he would have if it weren't for Peter popping up out of nowhere and catching him- when he saw his pack –apart from Scott- and group of shifters standing around and talking as if there was nothing wrong with this picture.

'What the hell is going on?' Stiles looked at each of them in turn, expecting an answer from anyone who dared to go up against a hormonal, pregnant teenage boy.

The leader of the shifters stepped forward and said 'We've just made a deal. Why don't you sit so we can explain it to you?'

Stiles found himself staring, one thought running through his overactive mind: _Is this some sort of sick, twisted joke? _

**Yea, so the deal has been made and next chapter will go into a little bit more detail! Also, Stiles birthday is coming up and boy-do I have a surprise for him….well I mean Derek will have a surprise for him -.- lol. And later on I will write the wedding in there, but because I am Greek and our weddings are different, I have no idea how to write a normal wedding. Like seriously our weddings consist of the priest talking in Greek while the bride and groom just stand there. So please, feel free to give me any advice on how to write the wedding. It won't be until much later, but I still want to get the draft written :D **

**Review :D**


	31. Not again!

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter isn't that long. I will try and make next chapter a little longer! Hope you guys enjoy :D x**

'Mmm…I don't know about you Peter' Stiles shot Peter a glare 'but I don't fancy having the people who have tried to continuously murder me and the pack over and over again in my house'

Stiles firmly believed that he a right to be annoyed and angry at the fact that these psychotic, crazy shifters were in his house, acting like nothing had happened and that they hadn't tried to kill any pack members, or totally ignoring the fact that they had killed Jacobs older brother. This infuriated Stiles, especially since one of the shifters kept smirking at Jacob whose stare basically said: _Hey kid, how are you? I killed your brother and chopped off his head!_

'Could you just put aside your differences for ten minutes just to hear what they've got to say?' Peter asked, getting a little frustrated and he ran his hands through his head, tugging a little bit on the ends.

Stiles took a moment to come up with a solution. Stiles was fine with making a deal, don't get him wrong, but the fact that the shifters were in his house bothered him, especially because they were the enemy who liked to randomly kill people and since his father was upstairs resting he didn't want to put him in any more danger. His father was just human and though he was stronger than most, he was still fragile; at least Stiles-who was still human- had the baby's special abilities and healed quickly even if he did get hurt.

Stiles shook his head, 'I'm sorry I can't act like everything's normal. They've tried to kill nearly all of us. Maybe if it was just the leader' Stiles muttered the last part and walked over to Derek whilst throwing the blanket on the couch.

The leader of the shifters chuckled and then said, 'My name is William, and you may call me Will if you wish.'

Stiles wasn't even aware that he was pulling a face at William until Derek nudged him and told him to stop looking like someone had farted. But, in Stiles defence, William was weird! Like seriously, his brother had tried to kill him and his pack had almost killed so many within Stiles pack, and yet he was talking to Stiles as if they were close friends? And he even said he could call him Will!

''_Kay Will,_ look I can talk to you, only you, I don't feel comfortable with your pack of shifters being here'

William turned looked at his pack of Shifters and ordered them to 'piss off'. It came as a bit of a shock to Stiles when he actually did this. William was either stupid or extremely brave for sending his posse away, but it wasn't like Stiles or any of the wolf pack was going to hurt or kill him, and William knew this. After all, they had a deal to make that would benefit both of packs. Stiles nodded his head in thanks to William, who nodded his head in return before proceeding to talk.

'Well, shall we make this deal gentleman?' William asked.

Derek didn't say anything, he just put a hand around Stiles waist and had pulled him close to him; it was a cute gesture but Stiles knew it was so Derek would be able to protect him if he needed to. But Stiles doubted that he would need protecting, because strangely enough, William looked like he genuinely wanted and _needed _their help.

'Come on' Peter said as he motioned for the couch, but no one made an effort to move.

'I'm not staying long enough to make myself comfortable' William said. 'But I must thank you for your hospitality, considering the fact that my pack and I haven't been hospitable'

'No you and your pack definitely have not been hospitable to say the least, but I'll assume that his deal will ensure that you and your pack don't do anything to harm Derek and our pack?' Peter smiled at Derek and Stiles reassuringly.

'Yes, that is correct.' William turned his head so he was looking directly at Derek. 'The deal will also ensure that you and your pack will help us eliminate our threat, and in return we will leave town without hurting anyone. Correct?'

'Yes' Derek responded. 'But I don't want any of my pack members dying'

'And I don't want any of my pack members to die; believe it or not, we shifters are a dying breed'

'That's fine. But let's just hypothetically say if any of our pack members die what will happen with our deal?'

'Our deal will remain the same'

'Well then' Peter's voice was strong and confident as he spoke. 'Shake on it'

Derek and William stepped forward at the same time, both intently staring at each other as neither of the men outstretched their hands. It was clear both men were waiting to see who would make the first move, though after about minute, William shook his head and smiled slightly and outstretched his hand which Derek responded to and firmly shook his hand.

'We are now ally's Derek' William said right before he walked out, shutting the door softly behind him.

As soon as William left, Stiles let out a breathe he hadn't realised he was holding and he started shaking a little bit…not a lot, but enough for Derek to notice that Stiles was panicking a little bit. Derek casually walked to Stiles side and pulled him in a tight hug, cradling his head against his chest and rubbing circles on Stiles back. God, Derek touching Stiles was amazing! Stiles wanted to moan every time Derek touched him, but he thought that would be inappropriate considering the rest of the pack were in the lounge room with them.

Stiles collapsed to the couch in a heap, suddenly feeling very overwhelmed. He felt very hot and flustered all of a sudden and he was sweating something fierce and even the baby must have been feeling overwhelmed, because she was kicking really hard….like _really _hard. Stiles took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, but he was just so hot!

Derek rushed forward and put his hand to Stiles forehead. 'You're burning up'

Stiles looked up at Derek. 'I'm just a bit flustered that's all'

'I'll get you some water'

Stiles stopped Derek in his tracks and raised his hands to his temples and started messaging them rhythmically. 'I'll get it'

Stiles slowly walked to kitchen, aware that every single pack member was watching him with cautious eyes. Taking deep breathes, he reached for a glass that was on the top shelf of the cupboard, but stopped when pain shot through his stomach.

Derek and Peter obviously sensed something wasn't right and as they ran in the kitchen they knew they were right. Both Derek and Peter caught Stiles as he cried out in pain and almost fell to the ground, and they gently lowered him to the ground as Stiles continued to yell out. Complaining about how bad his stomach hurt. Was it possible for men to go into labour?

And if so, was Stiles going into labour early?

**Well, the deal has been made! About time, don't you think? But what do you think will happen with Stiles and the baby? Keep in mind that it isn't the full moon, so what could it possibly be?**

**Please review :D x**


	32. No answers

**Spoiler alert: Stiles didn't go into labour! Though, no answers will be provided as to why he was in so much pain! Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D**

Stiles was aware of everything. He was aware of the pain that had spread throughout his body, creating a brutal burning sensation all over his body. Stiles was also aware of the fact that he was lying on the cold, hard kitchen floor, his fingers and toes curling inwards as pain continued to course throughout his body. Stiles face contorted in pain. What the hell was happening to him? Stiles was positive that he wasn't in labour, he couldn't be…he would know because of that dream he had…but yet something was wrong with him. Maybe it was all the pressure he had been under? Maybe the baby was hurt during the car accident?

Eh! All that was doubtful seeing as how Stiles had healed perfectly fine and if there was something wrong with the baby, then Stiles would not have healed from the accident as quickly as he did, in fact, without the baby, Stiles would have ended up in the hospital because he would have been unable to heal. But, one question remained: what was wrong with him?

Rolling over on his side, Stiles heaved but didn't throw up, but yet the urge to throw up was still there. But the weird thing was the fact that he was feeling better; though the pain was still there it wasn't like it was before; his body didn't feel like it was being engulfed in pain, instead it just had a weird tingling feeling as though he was being pricked by needles over and over again. Not painful….just uncomfortable.

Stiles only became aware of the pack once he opened his eyes and stared into the concerned faces of Derek, Peter, the rest of the pack and his father, who had heard all the commotion and had come running down the stairs as quick as a flash. Stiles was firmly, but gently pushed back down by Derek when he attempted to get up, which resulted in Stiles huffing in semi-annoyance.

'Don't get up too quickly' Derek put the back of his hand to Stiles forehead and frowned as he no longer felt a fever. 'You're fevers gone' He stated.

'Well this is weird' Peter put in, fighting the urge to comfort Stiles the same way he comforted Derek when he was younger and had fallen over his bike.

The sheriff then walked forward and knelt down next to Stiles, absentmindedly pushing Peter out of the way, 'What the hell is happening to my son!?'

'I have no idea' Derek played with Stiles hair, who had long ago grew out his signature buzz cut. 'but I would like to find out'

* * *

'Everything seems to be fine with you and the baby' Deaton said, frowning a little bit as he did not know what caused Stiles unimaginable pain just over an hour ago.

'What happened then?' The sheriff asked, gripping Stiles hand as if his own life depended on it.

Deaton sighed loudly as he was getting frustrated with himself. Over the past five minutes, he had come up with a few possibilities as to why Stiles was in pain, but neither of them seemed plausible, eventually Deaton spoke, 'I can't be sure'

'It's okay' Stiles said, 'don't worry. I'm sure it was nothing'

'It most definitely wasn't anything, Stiles, but I'm sure I'll think of a plausible explanation, now, if you would excuse me, I would like to check on Scott if that's alright?'

'Of course' Derek replied with a small smile, though Derek never took his eyes off of Stiles.

When Deaton walked out, Stiles father turned to Stiles and kissed him on the forehead before saying that he needed to call Melissa and tell her about Scott as she hadn't been informed about her son being injured; she had only been informed about Scott staying at Stiles place.

Stiles felt a pang of guilt as he had totally forgotten to call Mrs. McCall about Scott, especially since both Scott and Stiles had promised to ring her for daily updates on the situation. She had demanded to be let in on the loop after she had learnt that Stiles was pregnant and that she would be helping with the C-section. Stiles could honestly understand why she would want to know everything.

'Derek, I want to know your honest opinion about what you think happened before'

'I honestly don't know' Derek responded, falling onto Stiles bed and lying down face first. It was weird how Derek exposed himself and all his vulnerabilities in front of Stiles, because he was meant to be the tough alpha, but even Alpha's needed a break sometimes. Alphas, were like every other person or thing, they needed to be loved as well.

Collapsing face first onto the bed next to Derek, Stiles placed an arm on Derek's strong back, hoping that changing the subject would make Derek feel a little better. 'So….when are we going to catch the two shifters?'

'Soon' was all Derek said.

'Come on, Derek. Work with me a little bit. I think I have a right to know'

'I honestly don't know when it will be, Stiles. But, I can assure you it _will not_ be before your birthday!'

'Ugh, I don't even want to have a birthday' Stiles protested, his voice sounding whiny.

'Too bad, you're having a birthday and I will make it special'

'Why?' Stiles whined, pouting.

'Because I love you'

'Aw, I love you too Derek.'

Derek paused before snorting with laughter. 'Did you just saw "aw?"

'Shut up' Stiles said sarcastically, smiling like a fool as he planted his face into Derek's warm chest.

Both of them was contempt with this moment, but the engaged couple both knew that things were not going to get any easier. In hindsight, their troubles had just begun. There were still so many unknown factors that threatened to mess with their lives, such as Stiles being in pain for no reason; telling the sheriff and everyone else about their engagement, and of course, coming up with a plan to kill the two rogue shifters.

Yes, it was safe to say that their troubles had only just begun.

**Answers will be provided next chapter...or the chapter after...I can't be sure. It all depends if I can fit it in or not. I'm going to try and make next chapter longer, I swear. This chapter would have been longer but I was stressing out about school already (and it's only my second day) and I couldn't really focus! **

**Oh, and the fight scene is going to come up really soon! But, I do need some help with it, so guys, please review or pm me and give me some ideas ! :D xx**

**Oh, and I think I may have a little romance coming up for Peter -.-**

**One more thing, if you guys are reading my other fic called _What if_?, I'm updating it tomorrow :D**


	33. Happy Birthday

**Sorry it took me a few days to upload this chapter. I've been way too busy with school and all this crazy research and essays! But anyway, I've uploaded now and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed :)**

In the past two days it had gotten even colder, there was no wind which meant that everything was absolutely still but very icy. The snow had gotten extremely thick and everyone was told to stay indoors by the deputy sheriff who was acting as Sheriff until Stiles dad saw fit to return to work. The parts of the roads that were not covered in snow were extremely icy and even the windows in the house was icy, no matter how high they put the heater on. In some ways it was good that the weather was this bad because all schools were closed which meant that Stiles would not miss out on any more school than he already was and because Stiles doubted that even the crazy shifters would be out on days like this. It was just too cold.

Speaking of shifters, Stiles, Derek and the rest of the pack would be meeting them tomorrow out in the woods somewhere. The pack weren't given exact details as to where about in the woods, but William had stated that his scent would be noticeable to the pack. Creepy dude! Stiles thought as he rolled out of bed and once again, he walked to the window with the blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders- it had kind of become his thing to do in the mornings. Stuck in his thoughts, Stiles didn't notice Derek walk in. Stiles yelled out in shock as Derek wrapped his muscular arms around Stiles baby filled stomach.

'Argh….oh God, it's just you! Why'd you have to sneak up on me like that?' Stiles demanded.

'Sorry.' Derek smiled cheekily. 'But, happy seventeenth birthday, babe!' Derek exclaimed as he kissed Stiles on the lips, his lips and Stiles lips moving in time with each other. Even if Stiles tried to not return the kiss, his body would not allow it. The connection that Stiles and Derek had was so strong that even their bodies subconsciously reacted to each other.

Stiles pulled away and his voice was husky from the kiss as he said, 'Ugh, don't remind me about my birthday'

'It's not every day my amazing fiancé turns seventeen' Derek said thoughtfully, nudging his jaw on Stiles shoulder.

'Yea' Stiles yawned, still attempting to fully open his eyes. 'Can I go back to bed?'

'Nope. Come downstairs, I've got a surprise for you'

'Can't you give me my surprise up here?'

'No way! Come on, sleepy head'

Stiles reluctantly walked down the stairs, still holding tightly onto his blanket whilst Derek gently nudged Stiles to keep on walking. Being the stubborn person that he was, Stiles was about to resist walking any more, but he closed his mouth as the entire pack jumped out of nowhere and yelled 'happy birthday' to him. Even Mrs. McCall was there, smiling as if it were her own son's birthday. God, she was too nice. Peter was smiling happily and he kept looking at Mrs. McCall as if she was the most beautiful thing on the planet, and mind you, she was extremely good looking for a woman in her early forties.

The Sheriff walked up to his son and hugged him tightly, patting his back in the same way a proud father would. Once the Sheriff backed off and walked to the kitchen the other pack members swarmed in –besides Peter- and hugged Stiles in a massive group hug, hugging him tightly even though he protested to all the hugs. In some way it was nice, but Stiles didn't like the attention. He never knew how to deal with it. It wasn't that he didn't try and get accustomed to it; it was just because he was socially awkward and often felt weird about being surrounded by so many people, even if these people were his pack.

'Thanks….guys' Stiles tried to sound happy but he seriously didn't like birthdays!

'Cheer up old man' Erica said, smiling happily.

'Yea' Scott said, patting Stiles on the back a little too hard which caused his baby to kick.

Reflexively, Stiles grabbed Scott's wrist tightly and held onto it, making sure to add pressure on the pressure point as hard as he could. Stiles had no idea why he did that to Scott, but he hurt Stiles back and that was so not cool; Scott needed to be taught to be a bit gentler when it came to other non-werewolves.

'Shit….Stiles what are you doing?' Scott asked his eyes wide as he struggled out of Stiles grip.

'Listen, Scott stop patting my back like that'

'Like what?'

'You know what. Let me tell you, it hurts a lot when you pet me like a fricken dog. Both mentally and physically, especially when you're the dog and I am the human'

It was as if Stiles was in a daze. All he really knew was that for some reason Scott was frustrating him and he wanted to pound his face in, make him bleed and break his nose. Stiles could imagine punching Scott so much that he could feel the blood running down his fingers…..wait…what? Stiles didn't even realise he had closed his eyes until he opened them and was staring into Scott's concerned and confused face.

'Are you okay?' he asked.

Stiles just shook his head and walked away, backing up until he was against the wall. He was constantly shaking his head; as if he was trying to get rid of the thoughts that had just focused in his mind not even a minute or so. Ever since two days ago when Stiles had felt unimaginable pain he had been acting weird. He would have weird day dreams and they were often violent dreams that was filled with blood and gore, he often daydreamed about killing all the shifters, but then he would remember that they were now ally's with each other.

Stiles had thought about why he was acting so strange but he couldn't come up with a reasonable answer; it was when he was thinking ten hours straight that he came up with the conclusion that it was probably just hormones that were making him a little loopy. But even so….it probably wasn't normal to randomly zone out and think about being violent towards everyone.

'Stiles….Stiles…..STILES!'

'What?' He said a little drowsily, looking up at Derek with unfocused eyes.

Derek kept his cool when he spoke, being cautious of Stiles and how emotional he got, 'What just happened?'

'I don't know….I just….don't worry. I'm totally fine' Stiles reassured everyone with a cheeky Stilinski smile and everyone visibly relaxed. 'I'm just tired….this pregnancy is taking a toll on me'

Jackson snickered. 'You can say that again, you're bloody huge!'

Stiles looked at the floor, feeling utterly depressed. 'It's not my fault' Stiles stated simply, eyes watering and tears threatening to spill.

Jackson opened his mouth to say something, but closed it just as quickly when Derek shot him a glare. He didn't think what he said was that bad; after all he was just telling the truth about Stiles being huge. Maybe Jackson should have clarified when he said Stiles was huge, after all it was just his stomach that was big.

Stiles just kept his eyes on the floor, securely wrapping his blanket around him even more, not even bothering to look at anyone else. Partly because he was so ashamed that he thought about hurting Scott and partly because he was ashamed that he felt like crying after Jackson said he was huge. He knew Jackson wasn't calling him fat or anything, but he was still self-conscious about how big he was. It didn't help that Stiles could no longer wear jeans or a nice shirt, no; he had to wear track pants and tops that were a little too big, which was one of the main reasons why Stiles wore the lose tops.

'Stiles, we know it's not your fault' Derek said soothingly, rubbing Stiles arms with his warm hands. 'You're pregnant and this is what happens'

Stiles voice trembled as he said, 'but I've gotten bigger over the last few days. I'm ugly and fat!' Oh God, yep, Stiles was crying! He couldn't help it and it was probably the most embarrassing moment of his entire life seeing as how everyone, including his own father, was watching him whilst he had this embarrassing meltdown for no reason. Blame the hormones!

'Come on' Derek said quietly. 'Let's go to your room. I'll give you your surprise in there'

Stiles let Derek drag him away by the arm and lead him back to his bedroom where Derek made Stiles sit on the bed and keep his eyes closed. At first Stiles refused to sit there with his eyes closed, but Derek did this cute little pout thing that made Stiles want to listen to his fiancé.

'Alright, you can open your eyes now' Derek said.

Stiles slowly opened his eyes, wincing slightly at his bedroom light that was turned on by Derek. At first Stiles didn't see why Derek was standing there with a huge smile on his face, but then Stiles eyes landed on Derek's hand and saw that his beautiful fiancé was holding a stunning gold band, with three diamonds that were spread out evenly on it.

'I know I've already proposed, but I just want to make it even more official and I was going to do this downstairs but I thought it would be best if we did this in private.'

Stiles didn't know what to say. The ring was simple but yet beautiful…it was so Stiles and what made it even more special was the fact that Derek chose this ring. Derek was definitely the best fiancé out.

'So' Derek said, getting down on one knee, 'I know I've asked you before but I wanted to do it properly. Will you please marry me?'

Stiles smiled like a fool and said yes and went to jump all over Derek, but Derek stopped him and the placed the ring on his finger on the left hand. Stiles smiled even more when the ring slid perfectly on his finger, it was almost as if Derek had measured Stiles finger before he went to go get the ring. Knowing Derek, that was exactly what he did.

'Oh my God, can we go down and tell everyone. Please Derek…please' Stiles practically begged his fiancé. He just couldn't wait to show off his beautiful ring.

'Of course' Derek replied, laughing at how excited Stiles was.

All the thoughts and images of wanting to hurt Scott and Jackson calling him fat was completely out of his mind as he entwined his fingers with Derek and as quickly as he could walked down the stairs, which wasn't very fast as he waddled a little bit because Jackson was right, his stomach was extremely huge. It was bigger than it had been three days ago. It worried Stiles a bit that his stomach was growing bigger and bigger, and it worried him even more to think about having the baby soon. Which was an almost guarantee that Stiles would be having this baby soon.

'Are you okay, Stiles?' Raven asked from near the window where her and Scott were holding hands and hugging.

'Yea, I'm fine. In fact I'm better than fine.' Stiles voice was loud with happiness. 'Everyone' He yelled loudly so he everyone would be able to hear him. 'Derek and I have something to tell you'

'What is it?' The sheriff asked, his eyes darting between his son and Derek.

'I'm engaged…well we're engaged. Have been for two days, but I didn't tell anyone but Scott and then I didn't even have a ring, but now I've got one…..'

'Stiles' Derek said to stop his fiancé from rambling.

'Oh right, well the point is I'm engaged!' Stiles practically yelled the last part.

At first everyone was silent and Stiles had to look at Scott-who was smiling like a madman- for reassurance, but the silence ended as soon as the Sheriff yelled congratulations and came and pulled both Derek and Stiles in for a hug, which they both reciprocated. At the moment, every single person took a turn in congratulating the engaged couple. Stiles felt loved by every single person in the room, but especially by Derek…who never let go of his fiancés hand.

* * *

It was now midnight and Stiles was exhausted. He had even fallen asleep when everyone was playing charades and he only woke up when the baby kicked extremely hard, it was then that everyone had called it a night. Mrs. McCall left and was strangely escorted by Peter back to her house and everyone else crashed at the Stilinski household, randomly sleeping any place they could. Scott, Raven, Isaac and Jacob slept in the guest room, two of them making a make shift bed on the floor, whilst everyone else slept in the lounge room.

Stiles had gotten a lot of presents, but thankfully they weren't all for him. Lydia, being the smart and wonderful person she was thought about the fact that no one had thought to buy the baby anything; she and everyone else had put in to get a cot, clothes, children books, nappies, bottles, dummies, pram and all the other things that were needed. Now only one thing remained, and that was to figure out whether to build a nursery in the Stilinski household or to rebuild the Hale household and build a nursery in there.

'So many things to decide' Stiles said whilst he walked through the presents on the floor and to his bed.

Derek held his arms open for Stiles to hurry up and come to him. 'Yea, we'll decide them together. At least we know the baby will have a home. Whether it's here or we build my house. Our baby will be loved.'

Stiles got comfortable in Derek's arms, putting his face on his chest and gazing deeply into his fiancés eyes. 'Yes. She will be'

Closing his eyes, Stiles let the steady beat of Derek's heart beat lull him to sleep. It was such a good feeling being in the arms of someone who loves you with all their might. It was an even better feeling being in the arms of your mate and fiancé.

* * *

Stiles woke with a gasp as he heard a loud bang. The bang seemed to echo around the whole house, creating a creepy sensation within the Stilinski household. Time seemed to stay still as there was another bang. Derek tensed up, and Stiles twisted his neck so he was looking up at Derek, only to see the anger in his eyes.

'Stiles, when I tell you to run….You run' he said.

Stiles didn't understand, but he put on his sport shoes and a jumper anyway, knowing full well that something bad was going to happen and he needed to run as far away as he could. There was another bang and Stiles insides froze, and as he looked at Derek, he could see the fear that was threatening to come out.

'Run' Derek said as he pushed Stiles away from him and towards the window.

**Yay! Derek and Stiles finally told everyone about them getting engaged and Derek brought him a ring! And what about Peter and Mrs. McCall! Do you think they will get together? What do you guys think is going to happen next chapter? Please review! :D X **

**And I think next chapter or the one after that will be when they kill the shifters :D **


	34. The real thing

**There is a fight scene in this chapter, but please don't hate me if it's not as good as you all expected. Enjoy :D**

Stiles glowered into the eyes of one of the crazed shifter's. The eyes were black, hard, and cold and they were the most threatening thing he had ever seen in his life, even more threatening than Desdemona' eyes. Stiles saw Derek move towards the shifter before they got into a massive fight, but Stiles didn't stay…he couldn't stay. Derek was yelling at him to run and that was what Stiles did. He ran. He ran to protect his baby, because he would never be able to forgive himself if his precious baby girl got hurt, especially if he could prevent it. It would have been easier if Stiles stomach wasn't so big, but that didn't matter. There was only one thing that mattered at the moment and that was finding the other shifters so they could help kill the rogue shifters.

The snow came up to Stiles knees and it was nearly impossible to be able to walk through the thick snow in the woods. Stiles fell about ten times in one minute and it often resulted in him swearing loudly. Getting back up from the snow filled ground, Stiles cursed as he remembered his father. Crap! He had left his father all alone. Stiles just hoped that Scott or Derek would have thought to protect him.

Stiles was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't even see the other shifters and being the scatter brain that he was, barrelled directly into William, who stumbled a bit before he caught himself and Stiles so that they were both standing upright.

'Whoa, easy there soldier' William said almost condescendingly.

Stiles voice was panicky and his breathing was uneven, 'The shifters are at the house…you guys got to help'

William's condescending tone changed to that one of anger. He turned his head so that he was speaking directly to his pack. 'You heard him. Go to the house and kill these bastards. I'll stay here with the kid, just in case they manage to escape. GO!' he yelled the last part to them.

Stiles watched the shifters run off exceedingly fast, so fast that they were a blur to the human eye. Once it kicked in that he was alone with William -the creepy shifter whose brother had attempted to kill Stiles once he had the baby- he began to get a little scared. His breath began to get panicky and he had to find a way to calm himself before he had a panic attack.

'Why didn't you go with them?' Stiles asked William, staring pointedly at him. Probably wasn't the smartest thing to do though, considering that he was all alone with a crazy ass shifter who once wanted to kill him.

'Someone needed to stay with you just in case'

'Just in case the rogue shifters escaped' Stiles stated simply, knowing that maybe there was more than meets the eye. Stiles couldn't help but blurt out 'You aren't going to kill me are you? Or kidnap me?'

William chuckled. 'No, no. I don't think I can be bothered trying to kill you. Look where it got my brother Desdemona!'

'You were once hell bent on killing me' Stiles stated 'but now you agreed with this deal to help me and my pack. I would like to know why?'

William sighed softly before walking through the woods and indicating that Stiles follow him. At first, Stiles wasn't so sure if he should walk with William because for all he knew, he could be trying to kill him. But, if he wanted to kill Stiles surely he would have done it with the other shifters present. Right? Stiles didn't know the mind of these shifters, he couldn't sit there and try to understand them like he used to with his pack; that was probably the most nerve wracking thing about these shifters! Was that Stiles could not work out how they think, hell, he couldn't even work out there behaviour.

'I'm tired' William said, snapping Stiles out of his reverie. 'About the insanity of my brother, and he was so wrong. He was caught up on power and revenge that he never stopped to think about the consequences that his actions made. All these years it was me having to clean up after him, hell, I've even had to kill for him. So when he kidnapped you but died, I automatically thought about revenge. I never thought twice about killing you or your pack, until one day I woke up and it was like I saw things more clearly.

I realised that I didn't have to do everything my eldest brother did. Desdemona was a wretched person and a rogue shifter. He was corrupted by the thought of power, and before my very eyes he was starting to corrupt me. But I realised I don't have to be him. I am my own. I am now the leader of my pack and I will not, and I refuse to be like Desdemona. So you see Stiles, I am helping you because I am trying to make amends.'

Stiles was speechless; William, despite all the horrible things he had committed, was actually a good person/shifter. He had a heart and had said he didn't want to be like Desdemona. Stiles kind of admired William now; it takes a lot of courage and responsibility to branch away from who you _used _to be and what you _used_ to believe in. William had made it perfectly clear that he was helping Stiles –not because of some deal, but because he wanted to! This was just too weird! And not to mention had definitely taken a strange turn from a week ago when Stiles and the others had thought they were going to die.

'Wow' Stiles stated with raised eyebrows. He honestly did not expect William to be so honest and open with him. 'Well…I guess you're not trying to kill me…..OW!' Stiles gripped his stomach in pain as his baby girl gave an almighty kick.

'Sorry' Stiles continued, 'the baby has been a little crazy lately, ever since…' Stiles instantly stopped talking, realising that he had said more than he meant to. Stiles hated sharing his problems with others because he felt like he was burdening them. Stiles never even told Scott or Derek what was going on because he hadn't wanted to burden them at all. So why in hell was he burdening William of all people?

'Ever since what?' William asked.

Stiles shrugged. Seeing as how William had just 'poured' his heart out to him, he thought he may as well share a little information. 'A few days ago I got this weird pain in my stomach and it hurt really badly. It felt like my stomach was being torn open, but out of nowhere it just stopped' Stiles shrugged and continued walking.

'Have you been having weird visions type things? Where your mind wanders off a lot'

At this, Stiles completely stopped walking and stood in his place. His heart thumping loudly in his ears as he thought about the prospect that maybe….just maybe William knew what was going on with him and the baby. Stiles had to admit it would be nice to finally know what was going on with his body, after all, it was _his _body.

'Yea' Stiles absentmindedly rubbed his stomach in circular motions. 'Do you know what's wrong with me?'

William nodded his head. 'I wouldn't say that there is something wrong with you. When I was younger I came across a situation like yours.' He nodded his head at Stiles stomach. 'I believe that you are in your final trimester'

Stiles didn't realise that he had his mouth open in shock until he closed it. Holy moly….last trimester of pregnancy! Already? That was quicker than either the pack or Deaton anticipated. Stiles panicked as he realised that he wasn't ready to have the baby anytime soon; they hadn't bothered to get any surgical supplies to actually perform the surgery seeing as how they thought that they would have had more time to get ready. Leaning on the nearest tree, Stiles took a deep breath to steady his nerves. He was not ready to have this baby! He couldn't have it yet! Oh no, what would Derek think about this new found information?

Derek! Oh God, the thought about Derek being at the house and fighting for his life came back into Stiles mind, he could literally imagine everyone he loved fighting and being torn to shreds. Stiles took comfort in the fact that there were thirteen of them- including the four shifters that were present- against two…but still, something might have gone wrong.

'I can't believe this' Stiles rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep that had accumulated at the corners.

Both Stiles and William decided to stay silent because there was nothing else to be said. Both of them had talked, well more like William had talked whilst Stiles listened, but the funny thing was that Stiles actually liked having William talk, in fact he preferred it. Though he was listening to each word that William had said, it gave him time to process what had just happened in the past twenty four hours.

First he had his seventeenth birthday and had gotten the best birthday present from Derek than he had ever gotten in his life. Second, he had fallen asleep whilst playing charades, but in his defence the game was totally boring and useless. Third, the rogue shifters had attacked and he had been forced to flee. Yes, that was just an average day in the Stilinski household.

Stiles head shot up as he heard a twig snap in half. He half expected it to be his and William's pack, but whatever he hoped what shattered in half as he smelt the rogue shifter; there was only one so that must have meant that they finally killed the other one. Thank God, but there was still the issue of the other one. How did he get away?

'Shit' William mumbled before taking place in front of Stiles as the shifter came forward. This was the same shifter that Derek was fighting before, which meant that if he was alive, what had happened to Derek?

'Duke' William said, looking directly at the crazed shifter. 'Whatever you're thinking of doing, don't. If you stop acting like this I'll forgive you, I'll even let you back in the pack'

Stiles held his breath whilst Duke stared at Stiles, his face showed no expression but bloodlust. He made Stiles feel so uncomfortable that he closed his eyes and said Derek's name so softly, just loud enough for only Stiles and William to hear. However, Derek must have heard or felt Stiles panic, and before his very eyes, the entire werewolf pack and the entire shifter pack was there, surrounding Duke.

Duke smiled before making a move for Stiles which William intercepted and threw the crazed shifter to the ground. 'One last chance Duke'

'No' Duke said, getting back up and making a run for Stiles. Stiles attempted to run out of the way, but as soon as he moved his rib cracked and he was in agony. Stiles fell to his knees and gripped his stomach tightly, and it took all his willpower not to close his eyes and lose consciousness.

Falling to his side, Stiles saw Erica, Scott and Derek pin down the crazed shifter, whilst William and two other members of his pack moved forward and literally ripped him apart. William placed his hands on either side of Duke's head and snapped his neck, and being the sick, but yet cool shifter he was, ripped his head off so that blood was continuously gushing out onto the snow. Everyone was too immersed in what had just happened, that they didn't realise Stiles on the snow, in agony and silently crying as his insides were tearing themselves apart.

'Stiles' a voice said to him and he looked up to see Peter kneeling besides him, holding his shoulders to stop him from shaking so much.

Stiles voice was soft as he spoke. 'Derek'

'DEREK!' Peter yelled to get his nephews attention. 'Stiles is about to have this baby'

Stiles made an incoherent sound as more ribs broke and Stiles couldn't help but scream as all of his ribs broke individually, some of the ribs puncturing his lungs which made it very difficult, if not impossible to breath. The sudden realisation that he was probably going to die hit Stiles like a ton of bricks and he found himself crying out extremely loudly.

'Stiles, just stay with me' Derek said to him, but Stiles couldn't do what he wanted. No. Stiles was in too much pain to stay awake.

Stiles closed his eyes with the knowledge that he may never open them again.

**Yay for the fact that both the crazy ass shifter's are dead! Hallelujah...can I get an AMEN?**

**But now, our main concern is Stiles! Do you think he will make it? Do you think Derek will have to bite him to save him? Let me spoil it for you! Derek doesn't bite him, but I do have a surprise for you guys and it's got something to do with the baby and her special abilities!**

**Please review :D xx**


	35. That special moment

**Sorry I didn't update straight away. I was going to update yesterday but my sister came back from Europe so I thought it would have been rude to go on my laptop considering I hadn't seen her for five weeks! Anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter :D**

A single tear escaped Derek as he watched his fiancé close his eyes; he knew that Stiles life was in danger but this time there was nothing that he could do to get rid of this danger…except….except get Deaton and Mrs. McCall, because if he let the baby rip Stiles apart, it was a guarantee that Stiles would die.

'Derek' Derek was snapped out of day dream and back into reality by Peter, who was shaking his shoulder roughly to get him to focus. 'I'm calling Deaton and telling him to meet us at the clinic. I would tell us to meet him at Stiles house but the clinic is closer'

Derek didn't answer…he couldn't answer. His mouth was extremely dry and his throat was constricted with the threat of more tears. Seeing Stiles in so much pain made him want to punch something; he wanted to break the trees in half, hell, he wanted to break the entire forest if it meant that it would help Stiles. But he knew it wouldn't help him. Taking a deep breath, Derek got a hold of himself; he clumsily wiped away his tears and focused on his fiancé, whose face was scrunched up in pain.

Derek signalled for the pack to go ahead to Deaton's whilst he quickly picked Stiles up as carefully as he could. Stiles didn't even make a sound; all he did was wriggle around and lean his head in between Derek's neck and shoulder, finding warmth and comfort. Despite both Derek and Stiles being in pain, they both still managed to find comfort in each other. Yes, this was true love. True love was hard to come by and there was no way that Derek would lose his true love.

Derek finally made it to the clinic where the pack was waiting inside and was pacing up and down the room whilst they waited impatiently for Deaton to arrive. Derek nodded his head to Scott in thanks as it was clear that he was the one who opened up the office for them, before going to the table and putting his precious fiancé on it. Stiles didn't seem to realise just how cold the table was, or perhaps if he did, he just didn't care. He probably welcomed the iciness of it; the coolness of the table probably seeped into his skin and numbed the pain.

Once Deaton arrived it was then that Derek knew just how horrible the situation was and if he wasn't scared before, he definitely was now. Maybe it was seeing Deaton run around the room whilst he was on the phone to Mrs. McCall, maybe it was the fact that he kept looking at Stiles with a worried expression, or maybe it was the fact that he kept mumbling 'needed more time' under his breath.

* * *

As if from a great distance Stiles heard people talking. To be frank, the voices were really annoying as all he wanted to do was sleep in peace, but these Goddamn voices wouldn't allow him to sleep in peace! The voices were panicky and rushed, which made him panic even more and before he knew it, he found it impossible to breath. But just as his heart nearly stopped his baby girl soothed him the same way she had when he had been kidnapped by Desdemona. If Stiles had any strength left, he would have smiled at the fact that even though he was in labour, his baby kept trying to heal him. Oh, Stiles could not wait to meet his baby girl.

Stiles opened his eyes a little bit; only open enough to see Derek and Deaton standing over him. Deaton was setting up some sort of I.V whilst Derek stared at Stiles and rhythmically stroked his forehead and each time Stiles would whimper in pain Derek would caress his cheek. Stiles screamed as more unbearable pain ripped through his stomach.

'You're fine' Derek said to him in a hopeful and confident voice, but Stiles could see the tears that were threatening to spill.

Stiles struggled to talk through the pain, 'Listen to me Derek. If I don't make it…'

'You will' Derek said, speaking over Stiles.

Stiles shushed him quietly, 'We've got to face the facts Derek' Stiles grunted in pain. 'I might not survive this. I just want to tell you that I love you. I love the rest of the pack…..and my father…tell…tell him' Stiles ran out of breath, so he just stopped talking and gazed into Derek's eyes.

'I'm not going to tell him anything, Stiles. You will. You will make it through this'

'Okay' Stiles mumbled before falling in and out of consciousness.

Stiles screamed louder than he ever had before, but this time the pain wasn't caused by the baby. It was caused by Deaton, who had made the decision to cut him open before the drugs had taken hold, but Stiles knew he had to do it, otherwise the baby would rip him open from inside out, and that would_ definitely_ kill him. Deaton was making the right decision and even Derek had to agree with what Deaton was doing.

'Almost there' was all Stiles heard before he fell into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

When Stiles woke he was numb, he couldn't feel his body and he sure as hell couldn't move. It was like he was paralysed and for a moment he panicked, but then he realised that it was probably a good thing that he couldn't feel or move anything, considering the amount of pain he would be in if he wasn't numb. Despite wondering why he was numb, Stiles found himself feeling very confused. Everything was blurry and it was hard to decipher who was who, or what was what. There was only one thing Stiles could focus on and that was his baby's cry.

'Ba…by' Stiles voice cracked. He was hurt, tired and incredibly weak, but he wanted to see his baby before he died.

'Not yet Stiles' a concerned voice said.

'Please'

'You're too weak'

Stiles started to cry at this. All he wanted was to see his baby before he died but yet they weren't letting him because he was too 'weak', but what they should have realised was that if Stiles held his baby girl, he might have found newfound strength and possibly have had the willpower to survive.

'I…..need….to' Stiles tried reasoning again.

'Stiles, not yet' he heard Derek whisper to him in his ear. Stiles wanted to smile at the fact that he knew Derek hadn't left his side yet.

Turning his head so that he was now facing Derek, Stiles smiled sadly as more tears escaped. 'Have you seen the baby yet?

'She's amazing' Derek smiled and put his lips to Stiles.

Stiles made a sound of contempt; he always knew that he would have a girl. 'I need to see her'

Derek started to protest, but Stiles was adamant in seeing his baby girl because after all, he was the one who was put through the agonising pain of having her, the least everyone could do for him was to let him see his damn child! Stiles watched as Derek admitted defeat and walked over to where Peter held the baby and gently grabbed her. She was bundled up in a blanket, but despite all this she still looked so small and fragile in Derek's arms.

'Oh' Stiles said, feeling woozy. 'She's so beautiful'

'She is' Scott said to his right.

'She takes after her daddy's' Lydia said with a huge smile on her face.

By the time Derek walked over to Stiles, he was almost unconscious again and his heart beat was slowing down again, which caused everyone to panic again…but the weird thing was that Stiles wasn't scared any more. He wasn't scared because he was going to hold his baby. This was the moment he had been waiting for throughout his entire pregnancy.

Derek relented giving the baby to Stiles as he heard how incredibly weak his heart beat was, but at the look that Stiles gave him he decided to introduce their baby to her other dad.

'No, don't get up' Derek said to Stiles, who was attempting –but failing miserably- to get up. Stiles felt so happy when Derek slowly placed his baby girl on his chest, making sure she didn't accidently hurt him any more than he already was.

'My God, she's absolutely beautiful' Stiles said sleepily. His baby girl had instantly stopped crying as soon as she was put on Stiles and she had decided to lie completely still on Stiles chest. As Stiles looked at her, he realised that she had Derek's skin colour, but she definitely had Stiles nose and lips. _Hmm, she was going to be even more beautiful when she's older. _

Feeling extremely sleepy, Stiles closed his eyes as his body became lifeless. His eyes had rolled to the back of his head and his hands had fallen to his sides, but just when he thought he was going to die, he was wrong. He felt a small soft hand on his face and it was really warm. Opening his eyes, he saw that his precious baby was the one touching his face…..and was possibly be the one keeping him alive?

**This may sound weird but I'm thinking of giving the baby an extra ability! Meh, I don't know, BUT, what did you guys think of this chapter? ****What do you guys think should happen next? Please review :) x**


	36. Pain

**Wow, I just realised that I made a bit of a mistake in the previous chapter. Meh…hoping you guys didn't notice it, lol! Oh well, I'm not perfect. There's no such thing! And thankyou to everyone who reviewed last chapter, hope you all like this chapter :)**

All Stiles could do was stare at his precious baby girl. Even though she wasn't physically healing him she was definitely fixing his state of mind and giving him the will power to continue living. Holding his precious bounty, Stiles could see just how mature and accomplished she was for just a newborn and all of this made Stiles love her even more…if that was even possible.

'I love you so much baby' He said as loud as he can, but considering how weak he was, it didn't come out loud.

'I'm sure she loves you too, Stiles' Derek's voice was a mere whisper as he hovered cautiously next to Stiles.

Stiles just smiled as he looked down at his precious baby, she was seriously amazing; no words could describe how much Stiles loved her. What made Stiles and his baby even closer was the bond that they had formed when going through so much together. Even though she hadn't been born throughout the crazy ordeal, she had definitely helped him to deal with everything, if it hadn't been for her Stiles would have died ages ago and if it wasn't for her, Stiles would have given up on living.

'I…go…home' Stiles was falling unconscious, but this time he wasn't in any immediate threat of dying on anyone. This time he just needed rest and to recuperate….and possibly lots of pain medication to ease the amount of pain he was in. Stiles groaned in pain and clenched his jaw shut so he didn't scream out in pain

Derek's voice was panicky, 'Shit Stiles, is there anything I can do?'

Stiles kept his eyes shut for a moment, attempting to regain the ability to speak properly without sounding like a complete fool, but considering the fact that he had been almost ripped apart from the inside out, then had to have surgery without the pain medication kicking in, it was extremely hard.

'Drugs' was all Stiles managed to say before he blacked out again with his baby sleeping peacefully on his naked chest.

* * *

Stiles groaned as he was in an uncomfortable position, he was lying directly on his back and it had felt like he hadn't moved in days. He attempted to roll over on his side but screamed as agonising pain once again ripped throughout his body. When was he ever going to catch a break? Stiles let out a scream of frustration once he realised his baby wasn't with him anymore!

'Derek...!' Stiles yelled without even realising he was calling for his fiancé.

He felt firm hands on his shoulders guiding him back down to wherever he was lying, but he wouldn't have it. Stiles thrashed about and went to push whoever was touching him out of the way, but he instantly regretted it when a weird pinching sensation erupted in his hand.

'Stop' a voice said to him, but Stiles didn't want to stop, all he wanted was his baby.

'N….no' Stiles voice was shaky as he tried to move the person out of the way.

'Stiles, please relax, you've just ripped your stiches open!'

Finally opening his eyes, Stiles realised what he had just done. He had ripped out his IV and now his hand was bleeding and he had ripped his stitches open so that his stomach was bleeding profusely. Seeing all his blood leak out of him and soak the mattress was distressing, but Stiles tried to take comfort in the fact that he was in his own house, in his own room and in his own bed. Stiles also took comfort in the fact he could see Scott in the corner, holding his baby girl. Oh….Stiles had possibly overreacted a little bit…but it was understandable wasn't it?

Looking around his bedroom, Stiles also saw Mrs. McCall, Deaton and Peter. Peter was standing behind Derek, keeping a steady hand on his nephew's shoulder, whilst Deaton and Mrs. McCall were now fixing Stiles IV and restitching his wounds that he had opened. At least they were giving him more drugs….that was always a good thing right?

'Derek' Stiles mumbled, wincing slightly as Deaton continued to stitch him up. 'I love you'

'I would say I love you too, but I'm sure you know how much I love you' Derek stated simply.

'You're the best fiancé ever….like, ya know?'

Derek grabbed Stiles hand in his and frowned, putting his hands to Stiles foreheads but he didn't feel a fever, it was probably the drugs that were making Stiles a bit loopy.

'Where's my dad?' Stiles asked, his eyes darting around the room and frantically searching for his dad.

'Downstairs with the rest of the pack, now please Stiles get some sleep'

Stiles slightly shook his head. He was completely done with sleeping, seriously, Stiles was sure he had slept for at least two days straight now, and that was two days that he hadn't spent time with his baby and Derek. This thought brought tears to Stiles eyes and he laid his head back on the pillow whilst he let the tears flow. Derek comforted him and so did Peter, both of them knowing how traumatised Stiles was, and both of them –despite never going through what Stiles had gone through, both physically and mentally- had sympathy as well as empathy for him. Being wolves, they –along with everyone else- could smell the grief, the depression, the sadness and the pain radiating from Stiles

This time it was Deaton who spoke, who had finally finished stitching Stiles up and was now removing his flimsy gloves. 'Stiles, you have been through so much. I'm honestly amazed that you're still alive, you need to rest.

Stiles shook his head, 'I'm done with sleeping. Please, I just really want to see my baby again'

Derek and Deaton shared a look that both indicated they were both worried about Stiles, but who were they to deny his request? Derek may have a little control whether he held his baby girl or not, but Deaton knew he didn't have a say in the matter.

Derek placed the baby on Stiles chest and he waited for Stiles to adjust himself and hold the baby properly before he relinquished his hold on his baby girl. It was kind of funny how serious and protective both of them were about their baby girl.

Stiles gently cradled baby against his chest whilst she slept wistfully, her brows furrowed and her lips pursed as she continued to sleep. Stiles planted a kiss on her forehead and let his lips linger on the soft skin. Stiles just loved her so much; it was unbelievable at how quick he had come to love his baby girl.

'Oh no' Stiles said as a sudden realisation crossed his mind.

'What is it?' Derek asked, looking between Stiles and the baby.

'Two things: we need….to….name…her and uhm…ouch' Stiles grunted in pain, but continued. 'Um, oh yeah, pretty sure she has gas'

Derek smiled proudly, as if to say _'that's my girl',_ but Scott groaned and rolled his eyes.

'Crap, it's my turn to change her nappy. Unfair!' Scott said, before holding his nose to block out the smell.

**I thought I would try and add a bit of humour in the end of this chapter, considering all the horrible stuff I've made Stiles and Derek go through! Also, I need ideas for girl names! It has to be like the perfect name and it can't be a common name, I want her to be unique :)**

**Next few chapters will be about Stiles getting better and then the baby's first full moon! What do you think about that? **

**Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter :) x **


	37. Infection

**Sorry for the delay guys, for some stupid reason it wasn't updating -.-**

**Thank you to everyone who came up with the brilliant names, I seriously loved them all and I thought they were all beautiful and unique names. But, for some reason I absolutely loved the name Rosalina. So thank you PrincezzShell101 for sharing the name. Lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you all like this chapter :)**

Five hours later, and they still had not come up with a name for their beautiful daughter. Derek and Stiles had gotten into a few disagreements at what the name should be, but there main concern was giving their daughter the right name. They had thought about naming her after their mom's, but decided that it opened up to many wounds that had long been closed, and they were better off coming up with a name that was independent and unique. They were talking about it so much that the Sheriff had to remind them that it was time to feed their baby.

Once Derek walked off, Stiles held his baby against his chest and closed his eyes. He was still in so much pain, but Deaton and Mrs. McCall were worried about giving him too much pain medication, because in some cases, people became addicted to it. But still, Stiles wished they would give him a little more. Here he was, practically whimpering in pain as his entire body continued to throb painfully. The only thing that eased Stiles pain was his baby; it seemed as though she had the ability to heal a person, which was weird…but also very helpful in Stiles case.

'You want to feed her or should I?' Derek asked as he walked back in the bedroom holding half a bottle of milk.

Stiles sighed. He really wanted to feed her, but his IV chord got in the way and plus, he was getting really sleepy. 'You can'

The corners of Derek's mouth tugged upwards as he gently took their baby girl out of Stiles arms, but he accidently pressed down on Stiles stomach which made him yelp out in pain and drape his free arm over his stomach.

'Sorry!' Derek quickly exclaimed whilst Deaton and the Sheriff came rushing in the room, both of them panicking about Stiles wellbeing.

'I'm fine…' Stiles mumbled whilst his face contorted in pain and he was on the verge of crying again.

The Sheriff walked over to Stiles and put the back of his hand on his forehead and he became very serious as he felt Stiles fever. 'Hey doc, maybe you ought to give Stiles some more medication'

Deaton walked over, rubbing his tired face in his hands before seeing for himself how high Stiles fever was. 'Stiles, your fever is very high but unfortunately I don't have any medication to reduce the fever, however, I'm sure if I call Melissa she would be able to get the proper medication needed'

Derek, still standing and feeding the baby, took this time to get in the conversation; his worry for his mate had increased dramatically over the past two days. 'How high is his fever?'

Deaton didn't respond straight away, he looked cautiously at Stiles and the Sheriff before his eyes rested on Derek. 'Higher than I would have liked. Now, if you would excuse me I have to go call Melissa and also get some more things from the clinic. I will be back in an hour and I'm sure Melissa will be here soon' Deaton fixed up Stiles IV before he left, assuring everyone he would be back as soon as possible.

Stiles didn't care about his fever because he didn't even realise he had one. He was too busy starring at his baby and trying to come up with a name that would suit her perfectly. Eventually, Stiles had become impatient at his lack of creativity to come up with a name and he had started cursing loudly, which caused his baby to stop drinking and open her eyes wide.

'Sorry baby' Stiles said enviously as Derek continued to feed her. He wished he could feed her but he was in too much pain and was far too tired to be able to hold her for a long period of time without his arms going numb.

'Stiles' Derek said in a warning, but Stiles wasn't sure if he was warning him to calm down or warning him never to swear in front of their baby again.

Stiles couldn't refrain himself from yelling at Derek. He was just so upset about everything and the fact that he didn't get to feed his baby or hadn't thought of a name yet greatly upset him. 'Don't you _STILES_ me! SERIOUSLY, I have the right to swear when I WANT! I can yell if I WANT without anyone judging me for it!'

Derek stared at Stiles with concern as their baby started crying hysterically. Luckily the cry wasn't particularly loud, but nevertheless, hearing his baby cry made Stiles want to curl up in a foetal position and cry as well….but he couldn't do that….he was a parent now and he had to try and be mature around his baby.

'Son, you need to stop getting worked up' the sheriff said, grabbing the chair from the desk and sitting down next to Stiles. 'You're making yourself even worse'

'I don't care'

'Yes, yes you do' the Sheriff paused and took a deep breath.

'Dad, can you just go' Stiles didn't mean to be rude, but he just needed to alone with Derek and their daughter at the moment.

'Sure' was all he said, before patting Stiles shoulder and then leaving.

It would have been an awkward silence if it were not for the baby crying and Stiles actually found himself thanking his lucky stars that Derek was distracted with trying to make her stop crying, because if she wasn't crying, he was sure Derek would give him a massive lecture.

After about five minutes of Derek trying to calm her down –but failing miserably, Stiles suggested that he have a try at calming her down.

'You sure you want to?' Derek asked.

Stiles smiled as he thought about holding his baby. 'Yes' Stiles was tired as soon as he held her, but it was so worth it. As it turns out, as soon as she was placed on Stiles chest she stopped crying and if Stiles didn't know better, it looked like she was smiling….but that was impossible for a newborn, wasn't it? She looked so cute and adorable with her rosy cheeks….God…rosy…rosy!

'Oh my God' Stiles voice was full of happiness. 'I think I have the perfect name. Derek….oh wow… I like it…I mean I don't know if you will'

'Stiles, please just tell me the name'

'Oh right yea, um...Rosalina'

Derek smiled and snuggled up to Stiles on the bed, 'that is a really good name'

'So you like it!?'

'Yea…Rosalina is a good name for her, we can even call her rosy or rose as well for a nickname'

Stiles smiled at Derek, because that is exactly what he was thinking. 'So is it set? Have we found the perfect name for our perfect daughter?'

'I'd say so'

'Me too' Stiles cuddled up to Derek whilst he held Rosalina. This was the perfect moment.

* * *

It had been just under an hour when Stiles fever had gotten worse. Deaton had checked his wounds and had gone considerably pale as he saw that they had become infected. Stiles could see the amount of pressure Deaton was under and it was worse because he wasn't a qualified doctor. Even though he knew just as much as a qualified doctor it was still hard on him seeing as how he it wasn't in his qualifications to get the medicine that Stiles required.

Mrs. McCall had come over with acetaminophen, which is medicine that helps get rid of infections and brings the fever under control. Stiles would have thanked Deaton and Mrs. McCall, but he was too tired and had ended up falling asleep, still holding Rosalina and still resting against Derek's chest. Derek had one arm around Stiles shoulder and the other hand supporting Rosalina against Stiles chest. It would have been the perfect moment if it were not for Stiles fever.

Derek made sure Stiles was asleep before asking Mrs. McCall a question that had been on his mind ever since Stiles labour, 'Is he going to make it?'

She looked at him with complete honesty written on her face, 'If he can get through the worst of his fever he should be fine…but'

'But what?'

She walked closer to Derek, so that they didn't accidently wake Stiles up, 'The fever isn't even at its peak, and it will probably get worse. If he can make it through the night then everything will be fine'

Even though Derek knew the answer he still had the sudden urge to ask it anyway, 'What will happen if the fever gets worse…and he…di..?'

Mrs. McCall looked at him with a sad expression on her face and she bit her bottom lip so she could prevent herself from crying, 'He'll be fine. He's a strong person; he'll make it through the night'

There was only one thought on Derek's mind and that was whether Rosalina would get to grow up with both her fathers.

**Don't worry guys Stiles will get through it! After all, they've got to get married! So yea, maybe not next chapter but the chapter after that they will start discussing wedding plans and then eventually the actual wedding will happen! Not going to lie, I'm excited for the wedding. Anyway, please review :) x **


	38. Love

**Hey guys, just wanted to apologise again for last chapter and how it wouldn't update. Anyway, enjoy this chapter :D**

Stiles was freezing, even with the amount of blankets he had on top of him. Derek had even heated up the blankets, but Stiles teeth still chattered together as he attempted to find a warm, comfortable position. Stiles was wrapped up in a cocoon of blankets, but he just wasn't warming up. The Sheriff had turned up the heater so that everyone else was practically melting, but still, Stiles was freezing. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything they could do. Deaton had even expressed his concern, stating that if they make him warm too quickly his body could go into shock, but no one listened to him as they tried to find new ways of warming him up.

Eventually Derek had just decided to snuggle up with Stiles under the covers, being careful not to hurt or pull at his IV before he held him the same way he held Rosalina. Derek didn't mind snuggling up to Stiles, in fact he thoroughly enjoyed it. Rosalina was downstairs with the others, which made time for Stiles and Derek to get a little privacy.

'Hope this helps you babe' Derek whispered in Stiles ear, stroking his hair that was getting very long. One minute Stiles had a buzz cut and the next minute he was growing it out so that he looked like a mini-rock –star. Not that Derek minded at all, in fact, he thought Stiles looked sexy like this…well…when he wasn't unconscious or harbouring a fever.

Stiles heard Derek talk to him over the chattering of his teeth and he would have responded but he was too tired and he was sure Derek would understand not wanting to talk. After all, there had been numerous of times when Derek wouldn't want to talk because he was either too grumpy or tired, but Stiles understood. So every time Derek would be in a foul mood, Stiles would just sit with him and keep him company. This was the type of relationship that Derek and Stiles had: actions spoke louder than words.

Stiles unknowingly moved closer to Derek and breathed in the scent of him. Such a beautiful scent; it didn't smell like the woods and it didn't smell like the burnt down Hale house. No, it smelt like familiarity and home, and whenever Stiles smelt Derek, it felt like he was home. He would always have a home with Derek.

'Derek' Stiles said without opening his eyes.

'I'm here'

'I know, but I just wanted to hear your voice. It's nice'

'Shh, go to sleep'

'Will you be here when I wake up?' Stiles voice was small and fearful.

'Yes'

Stiles couldn't help the yawn that escaped his thin lips. He was tired but he wasn't sure if he wanted to sleep. 'I don't want to go to sleep'

'You have to so you can get better'

Stiles sighed, his shoulders dropping a little as he knew he had lost this battle. 'O..hic….kay'

'Shh, sleep'

This time, without any hesitation Stiles went to sleep, shivering slightly, but not as bad as he was before. Stiles was thankful for that, because not even ten minutes ago he was shivering because he was exceedingly cold, now he was only shivering because he was in pain.

The next time Stiles woke up he was too hot! Trying to twist and turn under the bundle of blankets but crying out in pain every time he would aggravate his wounds. Stiles would wake up screaming, yelling that he and everyone else needed to run away from Beacon Hills because Desdemona was going to kill him. Then he would scream about the shifters, declaring that they were going to kill him and the pack.

Fortunately, Derek had managed to calm him down, talking soothingly to him and letting him know that everything was okay. After a few minutes of waiting for Stiles to calm down, he opened his red-rimmed eyes and stared around the dark room, the only light coming from the small lamp at his desk. With the darkness and Derek next to him, it seemed like a pretty good night.

'Derek' Stiles whispered, his eyes roaming around the room. 'Where's Rosalina?'

Sensing Stiles panic, Derek rubs soothing circles on his arm. 'She's downstairs and by the fact that Lydia is getting angry, I would say Jackson's hogging her again'

Stiles snorted. 'Always knew he was a big softy'

'There all big softy's' Derek retorted, putting his hand on Stiles forehead and smiling as he realised the fever had gone down tremendously.

Stiles eyes were closing of their own accord, but he wasn't ready to go to sleep just yet. He had a few more things to talk about with his handsome fiancé. 'I want to marry you'

'I know'

'Soon'

'Stiles, we have to wait until your better'

'No Derek, I want to get married as soon as possible. I've nearly died so many times now, and I don't want to sit by while my life passes me by. I want to marry you as soon as possible'

Derek kissed Stiles cheek, feeling immensely happy as his mate wanted to be with him sooner. 'We'll get married as soon as possible'

Stiles groaned from pain as well as suspense. 'How soon is soon?'

Derek gently moved Stiles head, so they were face to face. Their mouths only inches apart as they continued to talk to each other in low whispers. 'As soon as you're back on your feet, we will get married'

'Finally, I have something to look forward to' Stiles smiled as he imagined being married to Derek, maybe going on a honeymoon by the beach.

'You have many things to look forward to'

'I know' Stiles said yawned, his jaw cracking as he did so.

'Go to sleep, we'll talk more in the morning'

Stiles went to sleep, knowing that he when he woke up in the morning he would hopefully start planning his wedding.

**This chapter is shorter than the other ones and I was trying to make it longer, but school work got in the way :'( Review and tell me what you think :) x**


	39. The Uncle always wins

**Thank you to the people who reviewed oh and I WILL make next chapter longer :)**

'It's been like three days now, can I please go in the lounge?' Stiles asked Derek. He was getting impatient and bored in his bed, and contrary to popular belief, his bed really wasn't that comfy.

Derek rolled his eyes. 'No way, you've still got your IV in'

'But Derek I'm bored!'

'Tell someone who cares'

All right, if Derek wanted to play that game…'PETER'

Derek's eyes widened in mock fear just to please Stiles, who knew that Peter was the only one who would go up against Derek and tell him to let Stiles go downstairs for a little bit. Ha. He was the cool uncle that always liked to break the rules and annoy the authority figure.

'Yes?' He asked, walking in the room and smiling at Stiles.

Stiles voice was stronger than it had been for a while and his voice was actually audible now. 'You heard the conversation already, so tell me, should my overly protective fiancé let me go downstairs for a little bit?'

Peter looked at Derek and smiled, 'I think he should'

'Peter' Derek growled in annoyance as it was clear that his uncle was siding with Stiles, 'Don't encourage him'

'Dear nephew, lighten up. Let him live a little'

'Peter, I swear to God if he goes downstairs and hurts himself I'll…'

'Derek, please just calm down' Stiles intercepted before Derek could threaten his uncle anymore. Derek –though he had been controlling his anger around Stiles and Rosalina- had decided to take his frustrations out on the rest of the pack.

He had yelled at Scott for "apparently" feeding Rosalina wrong, when it was near impossible to feed a baby wrong. He had yelled at Jacob and because he was such a fragile, scared and young teenager, he had ended up in tears and wouldn't stop crying for two hours until Isaac had finally calmed him down. Derek had even yelled at Scott, Raven, Lydia and Jackson for apparently being too happy. Derek's mood had gotten so bad that the Sheriff had to say something to him in attempt to calm him down.

As much as Derek getting angry at everyone was annoying, Stiles knew where he was coming from, because he was also getting angry at everyone, but was handling his emotions a bit better. It was probably because he was unable to stand or walk on his own, but still, Stiles did have the urge to yell at everyone as well. He just knew it wasn't best to yell at everyone, which is why he stopped himself before he did.

'Derek, I've been couped up in my room for three days now! I need a change of scenery. Can I please go downstairs?'

'No'

Stiles tried a new tactic. 'Hey Peter, could you do me a massive favour and help me get do….'

'ALRIGHT!' Derek yelled without meaning to, before rushing over to Stiles and gingerly pulling off his blankets. 'You're so mean to me' Derek murmured, before focusing on Peter. 'Oi douche, that's right I'm talking to you _uncle, _I need you to take the pole and the drip'

'Derek' Stiles was smiling up at his fiancé, 'just take my IV out'

'No. Deaton said to leave it in and that's what I'll do. So do you want to go downstairs or not?'

Stiles shut his mouth and looked at Peter, whose smile was contagious and Stiles soon found himself smiling as Derek carried him downstairs and onto the couch. The Sheriff had reluctantly gone back to work, stating that if he didn't go back soon they would run out of money, and Scott, Raven, Erica and Boyd had gone to school. Isaac was teaching Jacob how to control his wolf, which only left Jackson and Lydia left and they were lounging lousily on the couch. Lydia had a book in her hand whilst she laid her head on Jackson's shoulder, while Jackson kept staring adoringly at Lydia whilst he held contempt Rosalina at his chest.

'Stiles' she squealed when she saw Derek carrying him to the larger couch and tucking him in with a blanket. 'I'm so glad you're out of bed, though there's still nothing to do down here because we haven't gotten a new T.V yet'

'That's alright. I was hoping to organise some stuff anyway' Stiles winced as he aggravated his stomach.

'What do you want to organise?'

'My, uhm wedding'

Lydia squealed and jumped up in delight, throwing her book on Jacksons head. 'OH…sorry babe, but EEP, I can't wait. See I already went to the shops yesterday and brought these wedding books because I knew that you would want to start planning soon!'

'That's great' Stiles feigned happiness so he could make Lydia happy, but his focus was on Rosalina, she had turned her head and was staring at Stiles with open and curious eyes.

Jackson smiled, before getting up and giving her to Stiles. 'I'll go heat up her milk'

'And me and Peter have to go' Derek said, kneeling down in front of Stiles and Rosalina.

'Why?'

'We've got a few things to sort out. We'll be back before you know it' Derek leaned forward and kissed Stiles and Rosalina's foreheads, before walking out the door with Peter.

'You won't even notice that there gone' Lydia said reassuringly before pulling out her wedding planners.

This was going to be a long day, Stiles thought to himself before tuning into what Lydia was saying.

**Wow! I cannot believe that I have written 39 chapters so far...holy moly! I think there will be two more chapters (possibly) until the wedding and then hopefully I can end the fic :'( Not that I want to, but I can't drag it on forever, although I wish I could :/ **

**Anyway, could you lovely people review and tell me your thoughts on this chapter? **

**p.s. Might not be able to update straight away because of my stupid school work -.-**


	40. Planning

**Uh...I am so not happy with the way this chapter turned out! But hope you guys enjoy the shitty chapter :D**

Stiles couldn't hold back the sigh that escaped his lips, and he definitely couldn't hold back his look of horror as Lydia stared pointedly at him with accusation in her eyes. 'Sorry' he mumbled.

'Seriously, I don't think you're interested in your wedding at all!'

Stiles opened his mouth and was going to start yelling at her, but Rosalina started crying loudly and was demanding his attention. 'Jesus Lydia, look what you did!' Oh yeah, Stiles was going to blame Lydia for Rosalina crying, because she was sleeping perfectly fine until Lydia had to raise her voice and yell at him.

'Oh please, I wasn't the one who woke her up'

Stiles rocked back and forth on the couch, attempting to calm his precious baby down, but she was frantic. Her face was going red from crying and she even had a little anger vain on her forehead. Wow, she was exactly like Derek.

'Please baby, stop crying' He pleaded with Rosy, but she was still crying.

'Do you want some help?' Jackson asked Stiles, watching as he struggled to contain a crying Rosy in his arms whilst he still had his IV in.

Stiles didn't mean to sound like an ungrateful person, but he was just so tired, and his response came out harsher than he meant it to. 'NO'

Jackson backed away and suddenly looked uncomfortable. 'Jesus Stilinski, I was just trying to help you'

Stiles was almost in tears by this point. The pain from his stomach and the thought that he was failing like a parent was evident as his face contorted with a mixture of pain and sadness. 'I didn't mean to yell at you Jackson, I'm sorry'

'Nah, it's all good, are you sure you don't want help?'

Stiles smiled apologetically when he spoke, tears unintentionally leaking out of his brown eyes. 'Yes'

'Okay' Jackson came forward and gripped Stiles shoulder in a brotherly way before taking Rosy out of his arms, rocking her back and forth, side to side. 'You okay?' He asked Stiles, concern evident on his handsome features.

Stiles wiped away at his eyes, sniffing as his stomach felt as though it was on fire. 'Not….really'

'Should I call Derek?'

'Nah, I'll be fine. The pain will pass and I want to start planning this wedding a little bit…'

Jackson frowned, looking at Lydia and then back at Stiles. 'Alright' he said a bit reluctantly, 'I'm not going to call him, but Lydia, please don't stress him out too much'

She rolled his eyes, before staring fondly at Stiles. 'I won't'

'Good' was all Jacksons said before he sat down in an armchair and coddled Rosy. Stiles chucked as he realised that Jackson was a natural.

Jackson was a natural, but he –the father- wasn't. He couldn't even make his own daughter stop crying, and most of the time he was the cause for Rosy crying. Oh, he was a horrible father! He didn't even know how to look after his baby girl without hurting himself. As it was, Stiles felt like he was pointless and not really needed, it felt as though he was just there….like furniture, always in the way of things.

'Stiles, are you ready to keep planning your wedding?' Lydia asked him, giving his knee a gentle squeeze.

Wiping away the tears, he replied, 'Yep'

* * *

A week ago, Stiles was sitting on the couch and crying over the fact that Rosy didn't love him and that Derek was leaving him all alone. But today, he was standing up- barely and with the help of Scott- getting measured for his wedding suit, which would take place in three weeks thanks to Lydia's awesome planning skills. She had asked Stiles what he wanted and had made sure that she delivered.

Stiles told her he wasn't comfortable with a lot of people there and that he really just wanted the pack there, with the exception of Deaton and Melissa of course. But he was very specific. He really wanted to do it at home because he was most comfortable at his house and he also because they had just set up Rosalina's cot in Stiles room, so it was really just the practical thing to do. This, the Sheriff had agreed on, stating that Stiles was still too weak to be able to move around and he still needed lots of rest. And of course, he was right.

There had been a few times that Stiles would collapse in a heavy heap on the couch, too tired to even open his eyes or move his muscles. Deaton had reassured everyone that it was Stiles body trying to adjust to the fact that he was powerless again and had no special abilities whatsoever.

'Lydia' Stiles moaned, ignoring the stares that he was receiving from her. 'Can't I just wear a suit that I have?'

Lydia sighed in indignation. 'Ew no, I've seen your suits and there really not that great'

'There not that bad' Stiles defended suits.

'Yes they are and plus, don't you want a brand new suit for your wedding day and can you just imagine when Derek sees you for the first time in a new suit? Oh, it will be so romantic'

'Okay fine, you win again, but I really need to sit down now'

'UH, if you must' Lydia grabbed Stiles by the arm and led him to his bed, feeling his forehead to make sure he didn't have a fever, which thankfully he didn't, before gushing on about how cute he and Derek were and how adorable Rosy was.

* * *

**Derek's POV**

Derek would never admit this, but he was so excited. After a year of dating the love of his life, he was finally going to get to marry him; he would only have to wait three more weeks and then they would be married. But Derek didn't think he could wait any longer. He needed to marry the love of his life right now, but that was impossible as there was still a few things that Derek had to do, like fixing the burnt down Hale property.

So that was how he had ended up at the Hale property with Peter, holding Rosy in one arm whilst the realtor kept discussing the layout of the house. In all honesty, Derek wasn't interested in what she was saying and everything she was saying was going in one ear and out the other, but he knew Peter was listening intently so that was okay.

To be truthful, Derek was just thinking about Stiles and how sad he looked every time he saw Derek and Peter leaving the house. Derek knew that it was Stiles subconsciousness being overly dramatic and thinking that they would be brutally murdered every time they would go out.

Derek was snapped out of his thoughts by the annoyingly happy voice of the realtor. 'What do you think of the plans?'

Derek looked to Peter for guidance, unsure of what to say because he wasn't listening to anything she said.

'There great, except the main bedroom. I think a built in nursery should be built in as well' Peter's voice was full of confidence as he spoke, happy that he was actually taking control of a situation for once. 'And also, I noticed there was only two guest bedrooms, am I correct?' the realtor nodded her head as Peter kept talking. 'This is a big house and I believe that we definitely have the space to add more rooms'

The realtor got out pen and paper and took notes of what Peter wanted. 'How many guest bedrooms would you like?'

Peter hesitated, doing the calculations in his head. The pack may need a place to stay every once in a while, plus Peter was permanently staying there, then there was Rosy and she would eventually get older and would need a room of her own. Then there was the possibility of Stiles and Derek having another child.

'Ohhh, maybe six'

'Wow, you guys must have a lot of visitors'

'No, we just have a lot of family' Peter's voice was monotone as he said this; for some reason he was finding the realtor lady really annoying.

'Oh okay' was all she said before going back to her office to organise more things.

'Thanks for handling all that' Derek said to Peter sincerely.

'No problem'

'I mean it, Uncle Peter. Thanks a lot…for everything'

Peter didn't say anything about Derek calling him Uncle Peter. He just smiled and remembered the good old days when Derek was younger and used to worship him….and now, he was lucky even to be called Uncle by Derek.

**:'( I think I will only write one more chapter. I am actually really sad about that...but oh well! Next chapter will be the wedding ...what a great way to end the fic right? **

**Anyway, review and tell me what you thought about this chapter ? :) x**


	41. A new life

**Hey guys, this is the last chapter for this fic :'( I'm actually really sad about this, but unfortunately I can't drag it on anymore otherwise it'll become pointless :( But anyway, hope you guys enjoy the very last chapter! :)**

Stiles stared into the mirror, with his father standing behind him, fixing his tux and jacket and looking proudly and smiling a wide smile at Stiles. The Sheriff's eyes would crinkle at the corners as he smiled; looking younger than Stiles had ever seen him before.

Stiles looked at himself in the mirror, feeling pleasantly surprised that for once he found himself attractive. He wore suit pants and a suit jacket, with a white shirt and a white vest, but he also wore a bow. Stiles mind wandered to Derek and how incredibly handsome he probably looked. He looked handsome in whatever he wore, so when he wore a suit or something fancy, he was beyond handsome.

'God' Stiles stated, nerves making its way through his body as he stared at himself in the mirror. 'I'm so nervous'

The Sheriff chuckled fondly, tears of happiness threatening to leak out of his eyes. 'Nerves are to what to expect on your wedding day, you should have seen me on my wedding day. I was in hysterics'

Stiles laughed and grabbed some gel to comb through his longer hair, so now it was actually standing up nicely rather than going all over the place. 'I doubt that you were'

'No, I'm being serious. It took my dad at least an hour and a half to calm me down' the sheriff chuckled as recalled his red, swollen eyes. 'It was weird, because normally the bride is the late one to the wedding but not in our case. I was late by like forty-five minutes'

Stiles actually laughed at this, happy that his father was taking his mind off his own nerves. 'Was mom angry at you?'

'There's one thing you've got to understand about your mom, and that was she was never an angry person. In fact, you are a lot like she used to be, she was sarcastic as well, and oh boy, you should have seen my face when I walked in the church and saw her waiting for me!'

'So let me get this straight, instead of the groom waiting for the bride, the bride waited for the groom?'

'Yep! Oh your mom, she was great'

Stiles frowned, unable to recollect a lot of memories of her. 'I don't really remember her that much'

'Well, she would have been proud of the man that you've become, I know I am. You've found the love of your life and had a beautiful baby girl, your smart and I'll know you'll do great things with your life and hell, you are exactly the man I wished to become one day'

Stiles turned around and pulled his father in an embrace, putting his head on his father's shoulders. 'Do you really think mom would be proud of me?'

'I know she would, now let's get you hitched'

'Dad'

'Yeah?'

'Never, under any circumstances should you say that again'

The Sheriff chuckled, smiling broadly as he looked down at Stiles stomach. He still couldn't believe how quickly Stiles had shed all the baby weight, considering the fact that he hadn't moved properly for about three weeks- he still couldn't move for long periods of time without any help.

'Fine, but come on, you're going to be late to your own wedding, and its only downstairs!'

'Alright, alright, I guess we should go then?'

'Yes'

'But Derek might….'

The Sheriff stopped Stiles from talking anymore, realizing that his son was nervous and he was stalling. 'You're stalling'

Stiles sighed and looked down at the floor, feeling extremely nervous. 'I know, but I'm ready now'

'Good, I'll see you downstairs' the Sheriff kissed Stiles forehead and left.

Stiles could only watch as his father walked out of the bathroom with a bounce in his step. If he didn't know any better, he would think his father was more excited than him, which was nearly impossible considering the fact that he couldn't wait to get married to the man he loved.

Inhaling the beautiful and very much needed oxygen, Stiles walked to the stair case and could see the lounge room…which wasn't a lounge room at all! There was no couches, no T.V stand; there was definitely nothing to indicate that it had been a lounge room.

There were white chairs –just enough for the pack- with a huge white bow tied at the back of each one of them. There were white streamers gliding pleasantly down from the ceiling in a graceful manner, and there were bouquets of white roses indicating where the aisle where Stiles would walk down from. There was also a dark red carpet in between the chairs, separating the chairs evenly, so that there was an equal number on each side.

Wow…that was all that Stiles could conquer in his mind. It was so beautiful and it was everything that he had dreamed of, if not more. He made a mental note to thank Lydia for all the spectacular work she had done; she really needed to be wedding planner, because she was great at these sorts of things.

Stiles slowly started walking down the stairs, gripping the railing for support as his nerves were getting the best of him and he was shaking like mad. Finally making it down the stairs, Stiles saw everyone staring at him…besides Derek because he was under strict instructions not to turn around until last minute.

Scott was smiling like a madman and was holding hands with Raven, who was smiling happily as she stared at Stiles. Isaac, Jacob, Erica and Boyd were looking at Stiles and then at Derek, obviously smelling each man's eagerness to be married. Lydia was practically jumping up and down with delight and Jackson was holding Rosy in one arm whilst he wolf-whistled at Stiles, which made him blush a deep red. Melissa was standing next to Peter and they were both recording and taking pictures-both of them getting a little too trigger happy. Deaton was standing on the opposite side of Melissa and he was looking at Derek to see what his reaction would be when he saw Stiles.

The Sheriff was standing right next to Scott- on the opposite side of Raven- and had tears of joy gliding down his face, but he wiped them away quickly, hoping and praying no werewolf would smell his tears. Stiles couldn't help but smile at his father because just by looking at the older man it was evident that he, as his son, had inherited many traits from the older man.

Finally, the moment Stiles had been waiting for: Derek turned around.

'Wow' Derek didn't mean to say this aloud, but he did because he couldn't contain his surprise at how healthy and happy his soon to be husband looked.

Increasing his speed, Stiles stopped to affectionately kiss Rosy on the cheek before turning his attention back to Derek. Finally reaching the love of his life, he kissed him quickly on the lips before they both faced the celebrant. Everyone else sat down and waited for the celebrant to start the ceremony.

All was silent until the celebrant's deep voice started talking. 'Who brings Genim Stilinski to be married to Derek Hale?'

'I do' The sheriff stood up and walked over to Derek and shook his hand before going over to join the rest of the pack in sitting down.

The celebrant looked around the room and regarded the guests. 'Good afternoon Ladies and Gentleman and a warm welcome to the Wedding Ceremony of Genim Stilinski and Derek Hale, a ceremony they have put together themselves. They welcome you, not only to witness their commitment to each other, but also to wish them well, and every happiness in their new life together.

My name is James Harper. I am a registered Civil Celebrant and I am authorized to conduct marriage ceremonies in Beacon hills in accordance with the current laws. I would like to take a moment to thank Genim and Derek for choosing me to be their celebrant as it is a great honor.

Before we start the proceedings I would like to convey the couple's wishes and instruction's to you today, and they are that we are here to celebrate; therefore you are allowed to laugh at any time, applaud when you feel the urge to do so and even cry if you feel the need to. Both Genim and Derek wish for a happy and memorable ceremony in the company of you, those who are very special to them.

Also, they would like to thank the best man Scott for organizing the rings'

Stiles and Derek stared at each other, smiling like fools as the celebrant stayed silent for a few seconds before continuing on with what he was saying. 'We are gathered here today to share and witness the marriage of two special friends. More than a ceremony, this is a significant moment of celebration and personal commitment. The essence of this commitment is the taking of another person in their entirety, as a companion and friend. It is therefore a decision which is not entered into lightly, but with great consideration and respect'

Turning his attention to Derek and Stiles, the celebrant continued. 'From this day forward you will become closer than ever before. You will promise to love one another in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, but at the same time your love for each other will give you the strength to stand apart to seek your unique destinies and goals. The nature of love is unselfish, understanding, kind and ongoing, as long as it continues to be nurtured.

Genim Stilinski and Derek Hale, before you are joined in marriage in my presence, and in the presence of these witnesses, your family and friends, I must remind you of the solemn and binding nature of the relationship that you are about to enter. Marriage, according to the law of Beacon Hills is the union of man and woman –though in this case it is the union of man and man. This is the union that excludes all others that have voluntarily entered into for life.'

Stiles and Derek nodded their heads in understanding then faced each other and grabbed each-others hands just as the celebrant instructed them to.

'Derek Hale, do you take Genim Stilinski to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and respect him? Do you promise to share all life has to offer, your hopes and dreams, your achievements and disappointments with him from this day forward?'

Derek cleared his throat before responding. 'I do'

The Celebrant then turned to Stiles and asked him the same question, to which Stiles replied with 'I do'

'Derek, please repeat after me. I call upon the people here to present to witness that I, Derek Hale take you, Genim Stilinski to be my legally wedded husband from this time onward'

Repeating what the celebrant said, Derek rubbed Stiles hands reassuringly, still feeling the nerves that Stiles was feeling as the celebrant turned to Stiles and asked him to repeat after him in the same way Derek did, to which he happily obliged to. It was one step closer to being Derek's husband.

'Genim Stilinski and Derek Hale, you will begin your journey, bound by the vows you have just promised each other. Many paths you will take, many dreams you will share and countless summers will pass. If you keep your vows sacred, happy will be many of your days as you grow old together. Your hands thus joined, form an infinite circle symbolizing that which has no beginning and no end, as represented in your love for each other'

The Celebrant looked to the guest and spoke. 'Who has the wedding rings today?'

Scott came forward and grabbed the simple gold bands out of his pocket and out of the cloth, and then gave one of the rings to Derek and smiled at him.

'Derek Hale, as you place the ring on Genim's finger please repeat after me: With this ring I marry you, and offer a symbol of my everlasting love' Derek repeated and then the Celebrant turned to Stiles and said the same thing. Once Scott gave Stiles the ring he took his seat next to Raven and intertwined his fingers with hers.

'The roundness of the rings represents the eternity of love, its pure metal speaks of the purity of love, its value reminds us that we should defend and protect those which we hold most precious in life. Please wear these rings with love and honor' the Celebrant cleared his throat and spoke loud and clear so everyone could hear him. 'Ladies and Gentlemen, Derek Hale and Genim Stilinski have declared before me and before all of you, their family and friends, that they will together in marriage, they have symbolizes it by joining hands, taking vows and by exchanging rings.

I therefore, declare Derek and Genim to be husband and well…husband' the Celebrant smiled a genuine smile before saying 'Derek Hale, you may now kiss your husband!'

Derek moved closer to Stiles and kissed him passionately with one of his hands at the back of his head as he continued to share this moment with the love of his life. Everyone was cheering and applauding loudly, taking pictures of the wedded couple kissing.

'Okay' the celebrant concluded. 'There is one more thing the couple need to do and that is to conclude the ceremony. To conclude the ceremony I invite Derek Hale and Genim Stilinski and their witnesses to sign the Marriage certificate. If people wish, you may take pictures and recording of the couple signing'

Derek led Stiles over to a small white table, with three candles on there. One candle said the Hale family, another candle said Stilinski family and the one in the middle said Hale family again. Sensing Stiles confusion, Derek whispered in his ear, 'each of our family members light these candles to indicate the joining of our families, then me and you light the one in the middle to symbolize our own life and family'

'Oh, that makes sense now' Stiles said stupidly, nuzzling Derek's neck.

The Sheriff and Peter walked up and lit the candles, giving both Derek and Stiles a handshake and a hug before going back to the seats, but for the Sheriff he had to sign a few forms which allowed Stiles to be married even though he was underage. Ugh. It was annoying but was a necessity if Stiles truly wanted to be married to Derek. Finally the time had come for the married couple to sign the Marriage certificate and then light their own candle to symbolize their new life with each other, and of course, their baby girl Rosy.

'Congratulations Derek and Genim, you are now officially married!' the Celebrant declared, smiling and clapping a long with everyone else.

Stiles kissed Derek one more time before dragging him over to Rosy and grabbing his baby girl out of Jackson's arms and twirling her around, smiling and laughing as Rosy smiled. This was the first time she had ever smiled.

'I'm so proud of you son' the Sheriff said, hugging him and Derek tightly.

'Stiles!' Scott yelled, coming over to him and jumping up and down with excitement, which was what everyone else was doing as well, even Jackson. Weird huh? Apparently not.

Stiles and Derek let them get engulfed in hugs, they were far too happy to push everyone away and tell them to go away. This was their wedding day and they would be damned if they didn't get a little loving on their day. Derek gently grabbed Rosy and put one arm around Stiles.

This was the beginning of their new life together!

**What did you guys think about this chapter? I had gotten help from a family friend about the ceremony because I honestly had no idea what to write, because Greek weddings are said in Greek and I can't exactly write out a Greek wedding because Derek and Stiles aren't Greek! lol. **

**Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, Favorited and alerted this story. I would name, but all of you should know who you are! You guys have been my inspiration for this story and I really just wanted to thank all of you! All of you guys are great and I really hoped that you enjoyed this fic and the last chapter! **

**Oh and I might do a sequel to this but it just all depends on my crazy homework schedule and whether I'll have time to update it on a regular basis. **

**Anyway, please review and let me know your thoughts for the last chapter of this fic! :) Xx**


	42. AN

**Hey guys, this is just a quick A/N to let you guys know that I have written a sequel for this fic. It's called Rosy (yes...yes the name is after their child -.-) and it will hopefully be up by tomorrow so keep an eye out for it :D ****  
**


End file.
